Guardian Ang err Youkai!
by The Dust Sisters
Summary: Kagome is a "special" human with a hidden power. She's been guarded since the day she was born into a world she knows nothing about. Thrown into a world of youkai, guardians, mates, and power she must figure out how to survive. With the help of her friends maybe she'll not only survive, but find love as well. Sesshomaru x OC, Inuyasha x Kagome, Sango x Kouga
1. Chapter 1- The Pulse

Guardian Ang...err...Youkai?!

Cowritten by Angel and Glitter Dust

Disclaimer: We do not own Inuyasha or the cast from both the manga and anime. We do own our own characters and as such you'll know them when you see them.

She was a normal girl with a normal life. Then the oddest "accidents" started to happen and she didn't seem so normal anymore. On top of that five mysterious men come into her life, demanding she choose one to marry, and claiming to be able to protect her. All she wanted was to be normal, how much more of this madness can she stand?

Chapter 1- So it Begins...

* * *

"There was a surge last night," she said softly to her friend as they walked.

"From the shrine?" the other girl asked before sipping her coffee. The cold winter morning looked bleak to them as they headed towards work.

"That's the direction it came from," the first girl replied quietly. "And if that's the case, we need to be ready for trouble."

"She's going to flip if this is what it is," the said girl said after a few moments. "She hates surprises, she hates change like this."

"She's going to hate us," the original girl said as her friend sighed heavily and nodded in agreement, she was going to really hate them. "But this is what we were preparing for; I never believed that kind of power would be held forever, least of all by that hack, Myoga." The other girl nodded in agreement, that was the one thing they could agree on.

"He'll be there, if that's the case," the second girl said as she glanced to the side at her friend.

"I know, they both will," the first girl said softly as she stared ahead. She knew everything that would happen from here on out, and while she hated it all, she had no choice but to do what she was trained and supposed to do. "I know what is going to happen now."

"I think it's stupid," the second girl said as her friend sighed and shrugged. "What if he were mated?"

"His mate would have to understand," she replied as the second girl huffed. "I know you'd kill your mate first. But we aren't like humans." The second girl sighed and shook her head.

"I am," she said as if that made the difference.

"He's not," she replied and ended the conversation there. The two just continued on as they thought about all of what was to come.

Meanwhile, on the other end of the city was a girl who was just waking up. She was tired, not quite sure why as she had a full night's sleep, but still happy nonetheless. She got showered and dressed as she planned out her day. She headed downstairs and found the old man who helped her family run the shrine they lived in.

"Good morning, Myoga-jiji," she said as she entered the kitchen and poured herself some orange juice. The old man looked up with a smile and nodded to her as he finished cooking some breakfast for them. For as long as Kagome, and even her mother, could remember Myoga helped the family and looked over the shrine. Kagome had several times asked his secret as he never seemed to age a day.

"It's going to be a cold day," Myoga said as he handed her breakfast before sitting down and enjoying his own. Kagome sighed and nodded in agreement.

"I know, but it'll still be quite nice out, almost not worth being cooped up in a building," Kagome bemoaned to him. He chuckled and nodded. He didn't really understand, Kagome figured he's been working at the shrine a long time, which gives him the ability to sit outside all day if he so chooses. She worked in a library, not somewhere that would condone her being outside all day.

"Sometimes, as an adult, we must do the very things we do not enjoy," Myoga told her sagely as she sighed and nodded in agreement before finishing off her breakfast. He looked like he wanted to say more, but didn't.

"Have a good day," Kagome said before leaving the room.

"I'm sorry, Kagome," he muttered as he got up and prepared for the day knowing what was coming. "Please be safe." He watched out a window as she vanished down the multitude of shrine stairs.

Kagome happily started to walk down the stairs and headed off to work, she'd at least enjoy the weather on her way there. As she walked by she noticed a young man heading up the stairs. It wasn't unusual, lots of people came for Myoga's good luck charms, but he was different and she couldn't pin how. He had long black hair that was tied back from bothering him, a red t-shirt, and baggy jeans. Really he was perfectly normal looking. Kagome figured she was checking him out because he was attractive, and he was.

She got to work with relative ease, granted the guy at Starbucks misspelled her name...again... but otherwise all was well with the world. She walked in to see two of her co-workers heading to the back. She ran up and caught up with them.

"Good morning!" She said cheerily as they turned and faced her. She was the youngest of the group, but that never seemed to bother them or her.

"Good morning, Kagome," they said in unison before laughing together.

"Yuki, Sango," Kagome said smirking, "Do anything fun last night?"

"Kagome, did you?" Yuki asked amused, her green eyes alight with mischief. Kagome sighed and shook her head.

"No, just the usual," she said with a shrug.

"Well, tomorrow we're off, how about tonight we hit a club? Pick up a few guys and such," Sango suggested as the other two looked to be thinking about it.

"Sure, why not?" Kagome said nodding in agreement. Yuki nodded as well as they put their things away before heading back out to start cleaning up the overnight drop.

The girls worked quietly, though it was a rather busy day. Kagome looked around as she noticed a couple of guys standing in children's looking at a few books. She chuckled figuring they were parents trying to get into what their kids liked.

"Wolves are so not creepers," she heard one say. It was curious enough for her to sneak around and listen. "Like this story makes them out to be pedophiles." The other male just looked at him bored. "I would never go after a kid, a beautiful young woman on the other hand..." His companion rolled his eyes and shook his head before looking around.

"He's around here somewhere; we should keep our eyes peeled, before something happens." The other said quietly. The first sighed and nodded before putting the book back. They both noticed a little boy pull the book.

"Don't believe everything you read, kid," the first said as they headed out into the main library. Kagome shrugged as she put away the last of her books and headed to where Yuki and Sango were. Both had their heads down but seemed extremely serious.

"Everything ok?" Kagome asked them as she walked up.

"Yeah, the system's acting up again," Yuki said with a roll of her eyes. "We have Daren working on it as we try to keep it under control here." Kagome nodded as she looked around. "There is a cart of history books; can you put them away for us?"

"Of course!" Kagome chirped, happy to help. She grabbed the cart and headed to the other end of the library. She always loved this end of the library, the shelves were huge and required ladders to get up and down them, and the texts were old but very interesting to read. She started to sort through the cart, finding Yuki had put everything in order, and started to wander the cases to find where they belong.

Suddenly Kagome jumped as a loud bang filled the library. As she turned to look behind her to see what was going on when she noticed the wall of a shelf started to lean towards her. Kagome, stunned, started to run to get out of the way of the falling shelf but knew she was too far in and figured she'd get crushed. She yelled out as she fell to her knees, covered her head, and squeezed her eyes shut in anticipation

"Hey! Look out!" she heard. She looked up confused as one of the guys from earlier pulled her out of the way as the wave of books hit where she was before the shelf landed after knocking the next. The domino effect was loud and a disaster as she looked to see all five shelves down and books everywhere.

"Oh my god..." she said stunned before turning around and seeing the two. "Thank you so much! You saved my life!"

"Think nothing of it," he said as he shook his head and looked at his friend.

"I highly advise that you take special care to stay safe today," the other said quietly as people came running over to see what was going on.

"Kagome!" Yuki yelled as she ran over, Kagome surprised at how much faster she was than Sango but figured it was just her mind trying to understand what was going on and that Yuki had a head start. "Oh my god! Are you ok?" Yuki pulled her into a hug after checking on her while Sango started ushering people away from the scene.

"I'm fine, really Yuki, these guys saved me," Kagome said as she broke free and turned to where the two were. Yuki narrowed her eyes at the spot as Kagome looked confused because the two were missing.

"Yuki," Sango called as the two looked at her. "Something's wrong," She held up a bracket that held the bookshelves to the floor so no one could knock them over and create the catastrophe that was there.

"How did that...?" Kagome looked at it stunned.

"I don't know, no one here would be strong enough to bend this," Sango said as a young man ran up to them stunned.

"Ladies...?" he asked worriedly.

"No one was hurt," Yuki said assuring him that was the most important part, "but we're going to need workers to get the shelves up and secured to the floor again." Sango handed him the bracket and his eyes nearly bugged out of his head.

"Daren, go start making calls, we'll start with the books and we're closing early," Sango said instructing him calmly. He nodded as he scratched his head looking at the bracket while the three ladies sighed and started turning towards the people who were gawking at the scene. Many were taking pictures with their phones and others were chatting excitedly with each other.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Yuki said loudly, some people jokingly shushed her, "very funny. Unfortunately, due to this...disaster and a half, we have to close early to bring in workers to help us clean up! Please make your way to the desks to check out the books you'd like to take and exit the building. No mad rushes please!" Everyone started to gather up their belongings and the books they needed. Kagome, Sango, and Yuki were busy checking everyone out as men started to come in to clean up the shelves.

"Alright, Kagome and Sango go start cleaning up the books as they get the shelves moved. Daren should have the carts over there to put the books on, we need to move quickly and tomorrow we'll have to come in to put the books back up," Yuki told them as she finished the line off of people. The two girls nodded and headed back as Yuki followed the last of the people and put up a sign apologizing for the library being closed before locking the door.

"Thank god you can keep your head in emergencies," Daren said as he walked with Yuki to the shelves that were down. "What could have knocked the shelves down? A youkai?"

"Daren," Yuki said eyeing him out the corner of her eye, "what human could bend that bracket? Totosai made them for this library at the request of his lords." Daren sighed and nodded. "One of which was here earlier, as well as the wolf, he pulled Kagome out of the way."

"Could it be because of the pulse of power we felt last night?" he asked her.

"I was hoping only a few felt that," Yuki said softly.

"Not likely," he replied as Yuki sighed and nodded. They helped move the books out of the way while the workers struggled to get the shelves up.

"Kagome, Sango," Daren said knowing how to get this moved quicker, "why don't you two head home? I'll stay with the men to help while Yuki cleans up the desk from the morning. We're just getting in the way." Sango nodded as Yuki looked directly at her, as if warning her to walk Kagome home.

"Alright, let's go Kagome," Sango said as Kagome followed her.

"Once they're out of the building," Yuki warned Daren, who merely nodded in agreement.

"Keeping her in the shadows of this isn't good for her." Daren warned.

"We'll explain it to her tonight," Yuki said with a resolved look. "But nothing before then, Sango is going to walk her home to make sure she stays safe. If this was an attack on her, I'll be ripping someone's throat out with my bare claws." Daren paled a little and nodded before turning to the workers. He knew that if Yuki were angry no good could come from it for the attacker.

* * *

Hi everyone! I'm sure you're like, what the heck?! Angel and I took a writing course at our local community college (totally fun and endorse doing something like it to improve writing skills) and so we're updating the stories. I think Angel is even updating the Compass Trilogy... Anyway, we updated the chapters, revised them, edited them (they _**really**_ needed that). Enjoy! Review with what you think!


	2. Chapter 2- The Truth

Guardian Ang...err...Youkai?!

Co-written by Angel and Glitter Dust

Disclaimer: We do not own Inuyasha or the cast from both the manga and anime. We do own our own characters and as such you'll know them when you see them.

She was a normal girl with a normal life. Then the oddest "accidents" started to happen and she didn't seem so normal anymore. On top of that five mysterious men come into her life, demanding she choose one to marry, and claiming to be able to protect her. All she wanted to be was normal, how much more of this madness can she stand?

Chapter 2- Truth of the Matter

* * *

Kagome sighed as she and Sango walked together towards the shrine. She was curious as to what could have caused all the damage to the library. She was still counting her lucky stars those two guys were there, she would have been squished. As she thought about it, they were both rather attractive.

"So, want to hit a store and grab some clothes for tonight?" Sango asked her as they cut through one of the side streets. She noticed a few clothes stores she'd love to go into and figured this would help Kagome calm down.

"Sure," Kagome said with a shrug as they turned towards one of the stores. "Think Yuki's okay back at the library?" Sango nodded as they looked at the first rack of clothes.

"Yeah, like Daren said to her, she's good at keeping her head during emergencies and if there's anyone who can think of the finer details it's Yuki," Sango said as Kagome nodded in agreement. The two shopped while Yuki worked.

"Sesshomaru speaking," he answered the phone stoically.

"You were in my library today," she said softly.

"Yes, there was a need for Kouga and myself to be there," Sesshomaru confirmed.

"You felt the pulse last night," she observed as she headed out of the library.

"I don't think there is a person who didn't, minus the girl," Sesshomaru replied calmly. "She is safe?"

"Sango has her," Yuki said as she thought about it. "I'm sure they got sidetracked, but they were to head to the shrine."

"They didn't, Inuyasha is there," Sesshomaru informed her. "Miroku and Shinta are not far from them. They are keeping an eye on them, after today."

"What attacked?" Yuki asked softly.

"I didn't see it," Sesshomaru answered honestly, "but it's not as weak as we'd like." Yuki sighed as she stressed a little.

"She doesn't know yet," Yuki told him as she thought. "Her family didn't want her to know."

"She doesn't have a choice anymore," Sesshomaru informed her, "if she doesn't figure it all out she'll die." Yuki nodded as she listened. "You're worried about her."

"We've been her guardians for quite a few years," Yuki answered as she thought about it. "You five moving in to take our places isn't exactly comforting."

"It's more than you giving up your guardianship," Sesshomaru pointed out. Yuki remained silent as she thought about it. "We both knew this was going to happen." She did, though she had hoped that this day would never come. It wasn't a lie to say that she and Sesshomaru had grown close enough to consider mating. She figured soon he'd have proposed, but now he has to be in line as an option to gain the power that Kagome hid; which meant he couldn't mate Yuki, he'd try to gain Kagome as his, like the other four.

"I'll be with them soon, I have to call her mother," she said softly and hung up the phone, not really wanting to hear it all over the phone, again.

"Hello?" Mrs. Higurashi answered, sounding rather tired.

"Good evening," Yuki replied as she thought about the time change, "I apologize for waking you but we have an issue."

"Is Kagome alright?" she demanded; worry filling her voice about her daughter.

"Her power awoke last night, she's fine, there was already an attack," Yuki informed her as she walked. "We need to explain to her what's going on." There was silence as she waited for what the woman had to say.

"I don't like it, but her safety is now at risk, isn't it?" her mother said softly as she thought.

"The next stage of guardians is here, she was lucky they were with us in the library," Yuki said as an answer. "They want us to inform her of what's going on so the introductions can be made."

"So she can pick her future husband, she's only twenty-one," Kagome's mother protested as Yuki sighed and thought.

"She will not mate or marry anyone until she is ready," Yuki said as she walked, "I promise you that much. But she will need to make an agreement for one of their protection specifically with the intent that they may one day mate." She heard Mrs. Higurashi sigh as she moved around a bit. "I know, this is a lot to handle and you're half asleep."

"I'm awake," the older woman said shortly, "I don't know what to tell you. I have to agree to what you think is best. I'm not there to protect my daughter."

"No offense," Yuki said as she eyed the two girls that had left her side earlier coming out of a shop, "you weren't much protection before. You'd just be getting in the way now, I'm happy you had to go to the United States with Souta." She heard the woman sigh again and figured she was quite agitated at the moment. "I will make sure your daughter stays safe, Sango and I don't have to leave her side just because the other five are coming. Enjoy the rest of your trip." With that she hung up the phone, not really needing the mother's cross attitude, though she understood her hesitation.

"Really? Shopping? Kagome, I figured you'd want to go home and relax after today," Yuki said scolding them as she walked up to them.

"We're going clubbing," Kagome said with a smirk, "we need new clothes." Yuki rolled her eyes as she looked at the two amused.

"We're almost done," Sango said as Yuki nodded. The two finished picking out clothes and paid for them before they all continued on their way to the shrine.

"So, what time are we leaving?" Kagome asked as they walked.

"Eight-ish," Yuki said as Kagome nodded. "Sango and I both have to head home to clean up and change after all. Though it was an early day from work today."

"Yeah," Sango sighed heavily. "Do we really have to go in tomorrow to clean up?" Yuki sighed and nodded as Kagome shook her head. "Stupid bookshelves..."

Just as they were coming up to the corner Yuki and Sango stopped, not that Kagome noticed as she was slightly ahead of them and off in her own world. Sango was barely able to turn her head so she could see that Yuki was struggling as well to move. Neither could talk to call out as they noticed a car heading at their friend very quickly. As Kagome stopped in the middle of the street to turn to them she noticed the car.

"Oh no!" she cried out as she squeezed her eyes shut and prepared to be hit. But before the car could get much closer she was on the other side of the street, on the ground, protected in the arms of a rather attractive guy.

"Are you alright?" He asked her as he helped her get back up. He looked back to see Yuki and Sango almost fall as whatever was holding them let go. "You must have ran ahead of your friends."

"I'm fine, thank you," Kagome said breathless. "You saved my life." He shook his head with a smile.

"Kagome, are you alright?" Yuki asked her shakily.

"I'm ok, he saved me," Kagome said as the guy shook his head with a smile.

"It was nothing, honestly," he said as Yuki eyed him warily. "Really, you should probably head home to calm down and relax some. Stay safe." He vanished off as Kagome shook while the other two girls crowded her.

"He's right, let's get you home," Sango said as Yuki nodded in agreement. The girls picked up their pace and headed to the shrine. They headed up the stairs and collapsed in the living room as they all sighed heavily. Kagome sighed as she got up to use the restroom while Sango looked at Yuki stunned.

"That was Shinta," Sango said once Kagome was more than out of hearing, Yuki nodded in agreement.

"Sesshomaru said that everyone has noticed the pulse, we have to tell her," Yuki said as Sango sighed. "Five of them are coming to give her the choice for a guardian. We're done." Sango shook her head as she stressed a little and stood up looking out the windows. "I also spoke to her mother, she's not happy but she understands what's going on."

"I'm sorry Yuki," she said as she realized what it meant.

"Its fine, we knew it was coming," Yuki said as Sango just looked at her. "Our primary goal still remains, Kagome needs to stay safe until she picks one and mates." Sango nodded in agreement as they watched for Kagome.

"Tell her now then," Sango said as Yuki thought about it. "We don't want them showing up to claim her and she not know what's going on." Yuki nodded as Kagome walked out and sat down.

"What a day! A night out is exactly what we need!" Kagome said jovially as she relaxed a little. "What's wrong Yuki?" Yuki thought about it and nodded as she came to knowing how to break it all to Kagome.

"Remember how I used to tell you those stories a long time ago? The ones you loved about the youkai and such?" Yuki asked her.

"Yeah, you and Sango used to try to convince me that they were real," Kagome said with a chuckle. They knew she was confused about what was going on.

"They are," Sango said as she sat next to Yuki, they were across the table from Kagome. The younger girl chuckled and shook her head. "Kagome today wasn't a bunch of random accidents and you weren't saved by random men."

"Youkai are not real, special powers are not real," Kagome stressed at them. She wasn't finding them amusing anymore. Yuki was looking down at a ring on her finger, playing with it a little. "Yuki, you can't be serious."

"Kagome, don't hate me," Yuki said softly as she pulled the ring off her finger. Sango looked at her surprised; it's been years since she's seen what Yuki was now showing Kagome. Kagome looked at her confused as the image of the girl she knew seemed to melt revealing a young woman but with cat ears on the top of her head and a tail. When she looked up at her, her vibrant green eyes had pupils like a cat's eyes.

"Yuki..." Kagome said surprised.

"I am a neko hanyou," Yuki said as Kagome seemed to shake her head in disbelief. "On their way here are five males to meet you. They are varying entities; an inu youkai, an inu hanyou, a cursed human, an ookami youkai, and a tora youkai. You are one of those special people I told you about, last night there was a pulse of power that emanated from this shrine."

"A pulse of power?" Kagome repeated in disbelief.

"Yes, it was your powers waking up," Yuki explained to her. "Usually it occurs a little younger in life, and the family would pick the guardian male of the female in question, and one day she would become his mate."

"So the five males that are coming here...?" Kagome asked softly.

"You will enact an agreement with them, they will be your guardian, and one day, when you're comfortable, you will mate." Yuki explained as she thought about it. "I know, it's not fair, and it doesn't seem right. But things in the world that I've told you never seem to make sense right away." Kagome got up and thought about what she was being told.

"So, you told me stories, why didn't you just show this to me before?" Kagome demanded.

"Your parents didn't want us to," Sango said shaking her head. "We were assigned as your guardians to protect you from weaker youkai and lesser demons. But the attacks have started to get out of hand, the two that occurred today were impossible for us to prevent." Kagome nodded.

"How do you know they were attacks?" Kagome asked them.

"The library is over three hundred years old, fifteen years ago a very wealthy youkai benefactor asked his top blacksmith to make those brackets that were bent today," Yuki said as she thought about it, "it would take a youkai of immense power to do so."

"So you couldn't do it?" Kagome asked her.

"No," Yuki said shaking her head, "nor would I want to."

"Is Sango a youkai too?" Kagome demanded. They could tell she wasn't trusting at this point.

"No, I'm a taiji ya," Sango said softly. "I am one of the best of my village and we are customarily used to protect people of interest." Kagome nodded as she thought about it. She had two of the best guardians, or so they told her, and she almost died twice today. If it was something that could beat them then this was serious. She sat down with a heavy sigh and tried to think of what she was going to do next.

"Let's say I believe you," Kagome said as she looked at the two of them, "how will I know who to pick?" Yuki sat back as she thought about it and rubbed the bridge of her nose, an obvious sign she wasn't happy.

"That is a choice left up to you," Sango said with a shrug, "everyone has a different way of choosing. We can't say definitely go with this male or that, it's completely up to you." Yuki nodded in agreement as Kagome nodded and thought about it.

"And they're going to show up here?" Kagome confirmed again. Both nodded silently. "Well, we can't go to the club if people are coming over."

"I imagine they'd be here before we go," Sango said as Kagome looked at her, "if you wanted to still."

"That ring," Kagome said nodding to the one Yuki was playing with.

"My father had his best blacksmith make it for me and a powerful miko put the spells on it to keep me human," Yuki explained. "Because when I was born, hanyou were killed because they were abominations." Kagome looked at her surprised. "I'm older than I look."

"Why me?" Kagome asked desperately.

"Unfortunately, that is not one I can answer," Yuki said softly as Kagome nodded. "I can tell you that Sango and I are not going away despite you having to pick a guardian tonight. And one of them is a hanyou, the inu hanyou." Kagome nodded again as she listened.

"Do you know them?" Kagome asked her.

"Yes, I've met them all," Yuki answered. "They are all good males, they would make good mates, and they are strong enough to take on any threat."

"What if I don't want to mate a youkai, what if I want a normal life?" Kagome asked her. Yuki shook her head with a shrug as Sango looked down as well.

"Kagome, at this point, there is no normal life," Sango said softly. "The powers you possess...youkai of all sorts will be trying to find you to gain that power, but you can live life as you had before. We'll just have one of these guardians following all over the place." Kagome rolled her eyes as she thought about it. "Give them a chance, if you greet them and are friendly, it'll be like having me or Yuki there."

"Nothing will be like having you two with me," Kagome bemoaned as Sango smirked. Just then Myoga walked in and was quite surprised to see them.

"Kagome you should be at...Yuki, what are you doing?" he demanded.

"She almost was killed twice today in attacks," Yuki said to him, "the five guardians are on their way this evening to meet with Kagome so she can make her choice." Myoga nodded as he thought.

"The five...Yuki, I am sorry," he said as she stood up.

"No one has to apologize," she snapped. "We knew this was a possibility." She headed outside as Kagome looked on confused.

"What's going on?" Kagome asked Sango.

"Yuki was dating someone, he is one of the males coming tonight," Sango said as Kagome looked at her surprised. "They were doing very well until the pulse went off last night. Yuki was hoping no one had noticed it, but obviously that is not what happened."

"So, which one is he so I don't pick him?" Kagome asked concerned. "I don't want Yuki's boyfriend."

"I can't tell you, we can have no influence on your decision," Sango said as Myoga nodded in agreement.

"But Yuki will be miserable," Kagome protested.

"Yuki knew the risks of this when she became a guardian," Myoga told her. "We all learned our paths when we took them." Kagome looked at him confused.

"You're one too?" she demanded. Myoga nodded as Kagome shook her head and tried to think. "Did my father know? Does my mother?"

"Your parents knew the life this meant, that's part of the reason you were never told," Sango told her softly. "Trust me when I say that Yuki wanted you to know about everything, but your mother and father insisted in not telling you in hopes your powers would stay dormant." Kagome tried to wrap her mind around the idea that many important people lied to her in her life. She sighed and felt bad though once she saw Yuki sitting outside by a pond looking absolutely miserable with the dark-haired boy from earlier sitting and talking with her.

"Is that him, Sango?" she asked her softly.

"No, that's not him," Sango said shaking her head.

"You really wouldn't point him out if I asked?" Kagome asked her.

"No, nor would he step forward," Sango said shaking her head. "But in all honesty, that is genuinely not him." Kagome sighed and nodded as she listened and tried to figure it all out. "His disguise is locked on well."

"How can you tell?" Kagome asked her confused.

"Usually, a youkai or hanyou with a mediocre or subpar disguise will have a type of shimmer to them. A youkai or hanyou from a wealthy family will be nearly perfect and hard to spot." Sango said as Kagome nodded as she learned.

"So he's the hanyou?" Kagome asked confused.

"Not necessarily," Myoga said shaking his head. "Youkai need disguises as much as hanyou do." Kagome nodded as she listened. "That boy has been here all day waiting."

"Did they know I was going to be attacked?" Kagome asked confused.

"No," Sango said shaking her head, "none of us did. But once we felt the pulse from your powers, we prepared for the possibility. One would head here to keep it safe, some would be at work, and others would be close at hand elsewhere. Yuki and I would be like personal bodyguards and go with you pretty much everywhere they can't." Myoga nodded as he listened. "There are plans and contingencies that are set up to keep you safe."

"So the guy who pushed me out of the car's way...?" Kagome asked as it dawned on her.

"One of the five, same with whoever pulled you out of the way of the bookshelves," Sango answered as Kagome looked at her stunned. "Yuki knows who is where, I'm not sure."

"How does Yuki know? Is she like a special ranking or something?" Kagome asked surprised.

"No, Yuki can tell by scent," Sango answered honestly. "Her nose is way more powerful than ours."

"So, what do I do now?" Kagome asked her confused. Sango shrugged as she thought about it. "We got out of work early, mainly because of one attack; I almost get hit by a car so leaving really isn't a great idea…"

"No, they definitely locked us into the shrine, didn't they?" Sango agreed with a heavy sigh as Myoga looked to her questioningly.

"What happened at the library?" he asked confused.

"Oh, someone pushed down the bookshelves to crush Kagome, only someone else rescued her." Sango said as if it were no big deal. Myoga looked at her stunned.

"But Totosai made those brackets!" He said stunned.

"Oh, trust me, we know. Even Yuki couldn't fathom what kind of strength it would take to bend those things." Sango said nodding in agreement. "Good thing the guys can worry about that stress. I'll deal with the little ones." Myoga sighed as he thought about it. "I'm sure Daren is already asking Totosai and his lord for new brackets and explaining what happened."

"I'm sure he is, I'm more curious about Totosai's reaction," Myoga said amused. "He prides himself on the strength of his work. Look at the swords."

"Yes, I wonder if we'll see them be used," Sango said almost dreamily. Kagome looked between the two confused.

"Swords?" She asked when no one explained.

"Yes, two of the guardians coming tonight are brothers," Myoga explained. "Their mothers are completely different; one a female inu youkai and the other a human woman. Though while growing up, they fought to no end, as they became guardians they grew to work with each other. As a reward for growing up, as their father put it, he gave them twin swords. One sword could destroy a thousand youkai in a single swing. The other could heal a thousand in a single swing." Kagome looked at him surprised. "At least that's how the legend goes. These swords haven't been seen beyond on the sides of their owners in over a thousand years ago when their father used them protecting his second mate."

"His second mate was a special human?" Kagome asked confused.

"Very much so in so many ways beyond her powers," Myoga said dreamily. "She was beautiful, kind, gentle, and won the hearts of her mate's constituents barely trying. Her powers were great for their time. She chose her mate because during a fight he got hurt trying to protect her and instead of giving up continued to do so despite his wounds."

"And both his sons are coming tonight?" Kagome asked surprised. "What can you tell me about the five men coming?"

"Not much," Sango said as she thought about it. "There is the inu youkai and his brother, the inu hanyou. Then there is the ookami youkai, a cursed human, and a tora youkai. Each has his own reasons for coming to protect you, though mostly it is in hopes your power will either help them individually or their people." Kagome nodded as she thought. "You'll know who to pick when you meet them."

"I hope so," Kagome said with a sigh. "Part of me still wants to go out tonight, but the other part of me is scared that it'll be dangerous."

"Well, we can see what everyone says," Sango said with a shrug. "Maybe with all this stress and everything everyone will want to get out and relax a bit, but probably not clubbing."

"Oh!" Kagome said lighting up. "We could all go bowling!" Sango snorted at the idea but nodded in agreement. Sometimes she wondered if Kagome was really twenty-one.


	3. Chapter 3- Introducing the Guardians

Guardian Ang...err...Youkai?!

Co-written by Angel and Glitter Dust

Disclaimer: We do not own Inuyasha or the cast from both the manga and anime. We do own our own characters and as such you'll know them when you see them.

She was a normal girl with a normal life. Then the oddest "accidents" started to happen and she didn't seem so normal anymore. On top of that five mysterious men come into her life, demanding she choose one to marry, and claiming to be able to protect her. All she wanted was to be normal, how much more of this madness can she stand?

Chapter 3- Changing of the Guard

* * *

Yuki and Sango ended up heading home for a bit, they had to prepare. Kagome was hesitant to let them go but had been more than assured that she was quite safe at the shrine. Beyond Myoga being there to call for help if any trouble did find her, despite the one male who was there to guard before the meeting, there were more measures in place than anyone had ever thought possible. Yuki wasn't just quick, she was clever, and she did her job well.

"The spells have held thus far," Yuki had informed the one guy as he sat on one of the benches. "She'll be fine here without us for a few hours."

"The others will be getting here in about two hours, I'll be changing shifts with one of the others before you get back," he said as she nodded in agreement. Yuki and Sango nodded as they turned and headed down the multitude of stairs that were before them.

"Think she'll be safe with him there?" Sango asked uncertainly. "She doesn't know him, I highly doubt she'd run to him for help if there were an attack or something."

"She doesn't have to, Myoga would," Yuki said as they reached the bottom to find two more. "We'll be back; she's staying up there behind the spells." The two nodded and waved before the two women headed away. "Plus, by the time we get back we'll probably have all five at various points of the shrine it won't matter." Sango sighed and nodded as they headed in the direction of their apartment building.

Sango and Yuki showered and changed, not necessarily to go clubbing, but just to get in far more comfortable clothes than what they wear to work. They also stopped and grabbed groceries for dinner, figuring everyone would be hungry by the time they returned. When they started their trek upstairs they found two youkai waiting for them.

"You were gone for a while," the first said as he eyed the two of them.

"We needed to change," Yuki answered, "and we figured everyone will be hungry so we grabbed groceries." He nodded as the other youkai walked up and took the bag from her. "I can carry it Kouga."

"Yes, I'm sure you can," he replied before leading Sango upstairs. She sighed and shook her head before getting ready to follow the two.

"We need to talk," the other said as she turned and faced him.

"About?" she asked softly, she knew what but she didn't really want the conversation that constantly played in her head all day when she realized what was going to happen. He walked up to her and took her hand, leading her away from the shrine stairs and a safe place to hide. They ended up in a park not far away and relaxed on one of the park benches.

"You may have verbally accepted what all of this means," he started as he looked at her. "But I certainly don't believe you have." Yuki just looked down at her hands on her lap as she listened but didn't really know how to reply.

"I guess I wished what had happened hadn't," she said softly. "Not just because of all this, but just how it's not fair to her." He nodded in agreement as he thought about it. Beyond everything, everyone's lives seem to have been tossed around because of this.

"But it did happen," he said softly as he placed one of his larger hands overtop her two as they twisted. She still had not looked up at him, though he didn't need to know why, he could smell the salt of her tears as they seemed to stream down her face. One of the tears dropped and hit the back of his hand as he shifted and pulled her against himself. "I also think you're over thinking everything right now because you have to not only defend a young woman who doesn't even know what she is, but yourself so you don't get hurt in the crossfire."

"If you think that's what it all is," she said softly between sobs, "then you need to let me go."

"No, I don't need to let you go," he said to her. If he were one to laugh, he might chuckle a little, which would only infuriate her. "Because I know what you're thinking, and I can tell you in all honesty, you're wrong." Yuki struggled in his arms angrily as he held her tightly.

"Sesshomaru, you let me go," she warned with a growl. Despite their identities being hidden by the various spells, he could still hear her growl and enjoyed it. He made her look up at him. He couldn't help himself, her glowing green eyes glazed over with tears, the streaks down her face, and the fire behind her eyes was as attractive to him as when she was happy. He leaned down and kissed her softly. She stopped struggling, melting against him as she returned his kiss.

"I told you, you're wrong," he said as she looked at him confused.

"We can't be if you're going after Kagome for your mate," she informed him as if he didn't know.

"We can be since I'm not," Sesshomaru said as if it were obvious. Yuki shook her head as she thought about it. "You're the reason I'm protecting her, not her. I don't want or need her powers."

"So, what if she chooses you?" Yuki asked him confused.

"Beyond I'm sure she won't," Sesshomaru answered honestly, "not when Inuyasha, Kouga, and Miroku are there to fight over her. I don't think she'll choose Shinta either, honestly." Yuki looked to protest. "But, even if she were I'd make the deal she has to mate Inuyasha so the powers still remain within the family." Yuki nodded as she thought about it. Made sense, and Inuyasha needed help with females at times anyway.

"He may be a bit too crash for her," Yuki warned as Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and nodded.

"So, see?" he asked her. Yuki sighed as she leaned against him, taking his scent in and reveling in it. "Worried over nothing, silly female." Yuki snorted as she shook her head. Sesshomaru just held her as they relaxed some while the world buzzed around them.

They eventually found their way up the stairs, holding hands as they did so. They found the other four waiting outside while Myoga, Kagome, and Sango were inside. Yuki headed in to see if Kagome were ready to meet with them as Inuyasha looked at his older half brother confused. Sesshomaru shook his head as everyone seemed to straighten themselves up in preparation for their meeting.

"Kagome, are you ready?" Yuki asked as she found Kagome relaxing in the living room with Sango watching TV. Kagome sighed as she thought about it and nodded. "Inside or outside?"

"Does it matter?" Kagome asked as Yuki shrugged and shook her head. "My path has been chosen anyway."

"Not necessarily," Yuki said shaking her head. "Your path is still yours; there are just certain side steps that may no longer be available. You can still live a normal life. It may just not be what you anticipated in the level of normal." Kagome just nodded as she looked around.

"I guess inside then," Kagome said as she thought. "Then if they want to reveal themselves, they can." Yuki nodded as Kagome looked at Sango who nodded in agreement. "Yuki, you can take your ring off as well."

"I'm just as comfortable looking human as I am looking hanyou," Yuki said with a nod. "But thank you for the offer." She headed outside and found the others all ready. "Okay, let's head in." They followed Yuki in and lined up as she stood at the head of the line. Sango wanted to laugh at how serious some looked and others were obviously as space case.

"Gentlemen," Yuki said as she turned to them, "this is Kagome." They all bowed to Kagome as she stood up. "Kagome, these guys are the guardians; Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Kouga, Shinta, and Miroku." Kagome bowed to them and then everyone sat down.

"So, how am I supposed to choose?" Kagome asked confused.

"You can talk with them," Sango said with a smirk. "Yuki and I will go make dinner while you six get to know each other." Both women headed for the kitchen. "Remember, Kagome, the more information you have the better of a choice you can make." Kagome just looked at them as she sighed and seemed to think.

"So, Yuki and Sango have told me almost nothing about you," Kagome said softly as she thought, might as well make the first part of the conversation. "Two of you are brothers?" Sesshomaru and Inuyasha nodded as she noticed this. "Why are you two here?"

"They weren't allowed," Sesshomaru said as Kagome sighed and nodded.

"Yes, they told me they're not allowed to influence who I do and do not pick," Kagome said in agreement as Sesshomaru nodded.

"We are sons of the inu no taisho," Inuyasha answered. "He was guardian of my mother, one of the previous special humans. Beyond being what we were trained to do, we are also to inherit the Western Kingdom from our father."

"So, what do I have to do with this?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha just looked at her as he calculated what he wanted to say.

"Beyond the fact that no one would be able to protect you half as well as either one of us," Inuyasha said as he leaned back and looked at her. "Inu youkai are a different type of mate." Kagome just looked at them calculating.

"Remove your disguises," she said as the two looked at her calculating. Both shrugged and removed a ring to reveal themselves. Kagome looked at them surprised, yes they were different looking, but they were still obviously themselves. She looked at Kouga as he prepared his speech.

"And you're Kouga?" she said as she looked at him. He smirked and nodded.

"Yes, I'm an ookami youkai," he said as he removed his own ring. Kagome just inspected him silently. "And while I get along with them quite well, the dogs are no better guards than a wolf. They're much more tame compared to me." He winked as Kagome thought about it.

"Don't wolves usually have multiple mates?" she asked confused as Inuyasha snorted with laughter.

"Yes, but there is always their alpha," Kouga said smoothly, "and you're surely an alpha." Sesshomaru wanted to roll his eyes.

"You're an idiot," he muttered to Kouga, who shot him a look.

"At least we spoke, so far you've been rather silent," Kouga shot out. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru. He shrugged as he thought about it.

"This Sesshomaru needs to say nothing," he said as Kagome suddenly wanted to think of how arrogant he was, "none of you have near the power." Inuyasha and Kouga shook their heads silently as they tried to figure out what he was playing at. "If this Sesshomaru were here to compete for her hand, you'd lose." Everyone looked at him confused as Yuki and Sango started to bring food out.

"You're Yuki's boyfriend!" Kagome exclaimed as soon as he finished speaking. Yuki and Sango both jumped as Sesshomaru just looked at Kagome curiously.

"Correct," he said as he shrugged, "no one here has the power that this Sesshomaru has, and while you need protection, it'd be insisted upon my choosing that you'd mate with another. Or risk the mental breakdown of Yuki." Yuki sighed as she put the food down and nudged Sesshomaru a little before getting ready to go back and grab more food that they had prepared.

"So, you're not here for any real reason?" Kagome asked confused.

"Sesshomaru is here because he won't leave me alone to face the threats that may come for you," Yuki said as she came back out with more food and Sango followed her with plates and utensils. "He's not about to leave me to fight something stronger than myself."

"Heaven forbid you break a nail?" the human male sneered as she put the food down.

"Go outside, human, I'll show you what I can do," Yuki threatened as Kagome looked at him.

"Your name?" She asked softly, she wasn't sure she was a fan of his with the way he spoke to Yuki.

"Miroku, I'm a cursed human," he said as he seemed to relax some. "I'm here because your powers may be the only thing to save me." He held his hand up to showed it wrapped in purple fabric and holy beads. "I am a wandering monk, I was cursed when I tried to avenge my father." Kagome nodded and seemed almost sympathetic towards him. "Beyond you are quite lovely, my dear, that I have but one simple question for you." Everyone watched as he got up and went around the table, getting on one knee and taking one of Kagome's hands in one of his. "Would you do me the honor of baring me an heir?" Immidately Kagome jumped and Yuki and Sango hit him as she back up away.

"Hentai!" Sango snapped and shook her head as she looked at Kagome. "Are you alright?" Kagome nodded as she watched Miroku collapse onto the floor unconscious from the hits.

"Pathetic," Sesshomaru muttered as Inuyasha and Kouga nodded in agreement while Yuki drug the body back away from the table so everyone could calm down and start eating.

"Eat as you discuss things," she said handing Kagome a plate and then Sesshomaru. Sango served Inuyasha and Kouga as the last male grabbed a plate for himself.

"I don't need you to wait on me like these pups," he said as Yuki went to hand him a plate.

"Or I was just being nice," Yuki said warily. The two just glared at each other as Kagome watched curiously.

"You're Shinta, then?" she asked as he nodded. "Why are you here?"

"Beyond needing a mate to gain the ability to succeed my father and lead my people," he said as he looked at the food, "and your power would more than prove that I am the appropriate heir. There is not a single youkai or hanyou at this table that is worthy of one so beautiful." Kagome blushed and looked down as she thought. "Obviously, that human has already knocked himself out."

"No, I'm fairly certain Sango or Yuki did that," Kouga said as they heard a groan come from where Yuki drug him. "But we should probably do it again just for giggles." Sesshomaru remained silent as he watched Yuki eat quietly. He knew she wanted to input information about them all, but was forbidden to do so.

"I wish you two could tell me what you know," Kagome said to Yuki and Sango as the two nodded. "Like, I don't know, I don't know any of them enough to be able to trust them enough." The males just listened as they ate while Kagome fretted and picked at her food.

"Well, did you still want to go out tonight?" Sango asked curiously as Kagome shrugged. "An outting might not be so bad. But I do believe that we should get into a new rule for here, we should keep disguises off." Kagome nodded in agreement as did all of the males. Sesshomaru reached across the table and held his hand out to Yuki as she ate quitely. At this point, Yuki was the only one still hiding behind the disguise she had been given, and really she wasn't a fan of giving it up either. She slowly took it off and handed it to him before they all quietly continued to eat.

Later on that night, after Myoga explained around a hundred times that the males were to move into the spare rooms of the shrine, they all decided getting out would help the air and show Kagome their true intentions. They each put their disguises back on and headed out to the mall to wander a bit.

"So, what are you into?" Inuyasha asked confused as they passed several stores of clothes that Kagome didn't really even seem interested in, despite Yuki and Sango wanting to take her in to look around.

"I like clothes, books," Kagome said with a shrug as she thought about it. He nodded as he looked around. "Usually, I'm just as geeky as Yuki and Sango, but right now there's a bit on my mind." Inuyasha nodded again, he understood that. Her world had just flipflopped and it was hard to grasp.

"Well, sometimes doing something you find fun helps as a distraction," Inuyasha suggested as Kagome nodded thinking about it. She followed the other girls into a clothes store as the males all waited outside for them.

"People are probably wondering what the heck these three girls have that five males are escorting them around the mall," Kouga said as people walked by.

"People probably don't actually care," Sesshomaru reminded him as he looked around. Despite there now being seven guardsmen around Kagome, they had to be on top alert for surprise attacks. "But treating her good now and proving she can count on you when needed is a wise plan."

"I know," Inuyasha said as he nodded and leaned on the railing looking at the lower floor of the mall.

"So is keeping this hentai in line," Shinta said pointing to Miroku.

"I didn't know she wouldn't like it!" he said defensively as the other four shook their heads. "Nor did I know Sango and Yuki hit so hard."

"They are the original guardians, and they did keep her safe for so long," Kouga said as the watched the three head towards them carrying bags.

"Did you just buy out the whole store?" Shinta said stunned. The girls just looked at him before turning and heading further into the mall. "Which idiot suggested the mall?"

"That would be Kagome, the one within hearing range," Inuyasha said with a cool smirk. "You know, the one you don't want to be calling an idiot." Kagome just remained silent as she walked with the other two girls as she looked around as if she didn't hear them.

"My bad," Shinta said defeated as Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "But I figure learning about each other went beyond wandering a mall."

"Shut up," Sesshomaru ordered them both. He took Yuki's bags from her as she looked at him confused. "This was chosen, so enjoy it." Yuki smiled as they walked along.

"Did you need anything while we're here?" Yuki asked Sesshomaru.

"No," he replied as he looked at one of the windows, "but we're here for you ladies." Yuki sighed as he pointed out a pair of shoes. "I think you would like those." She looked at the shoes and nodded approvingly.

"Those are cute," she said as Sango looked as well.

"Oh I like those pink ones," Sango said as Yuki nodded.

"I know, me in the blue and you in the pink," Yuki said with a grin, "out clubbing, a few mixed drinks..."

"A couple of hot guys," Sango agreed as the two looked at the other shoes. "And there's a red pair for Kagome."

"Wait, wait, wait," Inuyasha said holding his hand up. "I don't care if you drag us around shopping, but you three are not going clubbing." Yuki stood up and looked at Inuyasha with a glare. Sango smirked as she continued to look in the window.

"Oh really?" Yuki said as Miroku, Kouga, and Shinta backed away from the inu hanyou in question. "And how, praytell, are you going to stop us?" Inuyasha looked around and realized he was probably going to get hit.

"It's too dangerous," Inuyasha started. "You two are no longer the guardians of Kagome." Even Sesshomaru had to look away as everyone noticed Yuki bristle a little at what he said.

"Is that so?" Yuki said softly.

"Yes, you can't go without us, and to be honest I hate clubbing," Inuyasha said as Sango stepped away as well while Kagome just watched.

"I don't think I've ever seen anyone tell Yuki no before," she said as Kouga chuckled.

"She is a dangerous one," Kouga said to her as Yuki took a step towards Inuyasha. "You may very well be short one guardian when she's done with him."

"But I thought you were all stronger than Yuki and Sango, that's why you were coming to be my guardians," Kagome said confused.

"Yes, and no," Shinta said as she looked at him. "While we are here to take care of any big threats, they are still quite strong and capable of even defeating us." Sesshomaru cleared his throat. "Yes, dog, all of us."

"Maybe you four," Sesshomaru said as he stepped into the fray and grabbed Yuki's hand before she hit Inuyasha. "Killing him will defeat all purposes, let the hanyou live this once." Yuki just side glanced at Sesshomaru. "He may become useful and he did bring up a valid point about safety." Yuki seemed to sigh in defeat and then headed into the shop for her shoes. Sango came out after Yuki walked in carrying two bags proudly.

"Very nice save, Sesshomaru," she said as she handed a bag to Kagome. "Guys, I'd advise you don't piss off Yuki, she will kill you." The others nodded as Yuki came out moments later with a bag of her own, of which Sesshomaru grabbed it as well. Taking cue from his older brother, Inuyasha took Kagome's bags for her. Kagome smiled and blushed a little as she walked with him.

"Thank you," she said as Inuyasha nodded with a smile.

"You're welcome," he said as she beamed at him a bit. Kouga was carrying some of Sango's bags as they spoke softly from behind while Miroku and Shinta were ahead of even Yuki and Sesshomaru. Really it was quite a scene of bodyguards and Kagome.


	4. Chapter 4- I Choose You! (Pikachu!)

Guardian Ang...err...Youkai?!

Co-written by Angel and Glitter Dust

Disclaimer: We do not own Inuyasha or the cast from both the manga and anime. We do own our own characters and as such you'll know them when you see them.

She was a normal girl with a normal life. Then the oddest "accidents" started to happen and she didn't seem so normal anymore. On top of that five mysterious men come into her life, demanding she choose one to marry, and claiming to be able to protect her. All she wanted was to be normal, how much more of this madness can she stand?

Chapter 4- I Choose You! (Pikachu!)

* * *

They didn't go clubbing that night, to Inuyasha's joy, but Kagome did dread being home when she once more realized they were all staying...with her... Yuki and Sango were staying at her request; Kagome didn't honestly know how she was going to handle living with five strangers. Yuki and Sango were more than happy to help, as they understood and didn't know how Kagome was going to do it either.

"So, how long does everyone have to live with me?" Kagome asked warily.

"Until you choose and mate," Yuki informed her as the three relaxed in the bathroom.

"So, they move out after my wedding night?" Kagome asked stunned. Yuki and Sango shrugged and nodded in agreement.

"Essentially," Sango said as she thought about it. "But not everyone waits until they're married to mate." Kagome blushed violently at what they were telling her. "And mating ceremonies are quite nice, nicer than some weddings I've been to." Yuki sighed and nodded in agreement. "Speaking of mating ceremonies…"

"What?" Kagome asked confused.

"Yuki, when will we be attending your and Sesshomaru's?" Sango asked with a big grin on her face.

"Sango, what are you talking about?" Yuki asked confused.

"He refused to become guardian unless she chose Inuyasha, he's been doting on you since you both got here, and you're vaguely confused as to what I'm asking you?" Sango said amused. "When is the mating ceremony?"

"When you mate, I'll mate," Yuki said chuckling amused. Sango just laughed a little as the three dried and got dressed, none realizing they were heard beyond the door by the very youkai in question. Sesshomaru silently went off to his own room, mainly to avoid their wrath, as he thought about what he had heard.

The night went by quietly and really there were no issues, Yuki and Sango kept the guys all away from Kagome's room and she rested peacefully knowing that her two personal body guards were still on the case.

"Good morning," Yuki said as Kagome wandered out. She was almost stunned to see everyone still there, but then the events of the day before hit her.

"We still have to go to work, don't we?" Kagome asked with a sigh.

"Of course!" Sango said cheerfully. "We have to clean up after that attack on you yesterday. I'm sure Daren is there overseeing the final reassembling of the shelving units and is eagerly awaiting us." Kagome sighed again as she thought about it.

"So, now that I've met them, you still can't give me any more information?" Kagome asked the two.

"No," Sesshomaru answered as he looked up from his newspaper. "Inuyasha and Shinta said they would escort you three to the library, Kouga and I will meet up with you after work." Yuki rolled her eyes with a smile as Sango chuckled a little.

"Am I in such danger?" Kagome asked confused.

"Possibly," Yuki answered as she sipped some tea, "youkai of all kinds desire that power that you possess, it's not out of the question for them to be after you at this point. The shrine is protected by Myoga's barriers so that they don't come up here, the library will also be protected at this point. Daren is making sure nothing else will happen there."

"You'll be escorted around for a while, we'll all take turns," Sango said as Kagome nodded, "then when you pick a guardian, he'll primarily escort you round. Though we can still run out on them and have girl time on shopping trips and such."

"Not likely," Kouga chuckled, "like Sesshomaru is going to allow Yuki to run away for a few minutes, let alone hours, except for work." Sesshomaru remained quiet as Yuki just sipped her tea.

"Don't worry, if we need it, we can get away," Yuki said confidently. "But go get ready, we don't have to wear our usual work clothes, but we need to get ready for work." Kagome sighed and nodded in agreement before going off to prepare. Yuki looked at the two youkai with her as Sango prepared to head off as well. "This is a lot on her; I can't imagine having this much of my life decided for me."

"Wouldn't being mated to him be just as bad?" Kouga asked pointing his finger at Sesshomaru.

"It'd be no different than if you were my mate, I'd imagine," Yuki said as Sango smirked. "I'm sure whatever female you get as your alpha, the plans for her are already laid." Kouga chuckled and shrugged.

"I wouldn't know, the only plans I have for my mate involve our own den," Kouga said confidently as Sango and Yuki rolled their eyes and shook their heads. "It's the same for any youkai here; the only thing we plan for our mates now is the mating." Sesshomaru remained silent as Miroku and Shinta chuckled amused, confirmation for both females as they sighed.

Kagome walked out after half an hour and was fully ready for work as Inuyasha and Shinta were ready to go. Yuki and Sango joined them before they all left the house and then the property. As they walked down the stairs Kagome looked back hesitantly.

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked confused.

"I just...I don't know," Kagome said softly as the two fell behind the others, "I feel like something bad is going on somewhere..."

"Something bad is always happening somewhere," Inuyasha told her as they walked, "the issue with it is that you can't allow it to control you. You need to continue on as if it weren't there, because there isn't really anything you can do for it." Kagome nodded as she thought. "It's just taking the day as it comes."

"I don't want anyone hurt because of me," Kagome said softly. "Yuki and Sango are my best friends, and I know they take this job seriously. I don't want them hurt in a fight to protect me."

"That's what we're here for," Inuyasha said with a smirk. "We're here to make sure all three of you survive this."

"Kagome," Yuki called from ahead of them, "I almost forgot. We have a treat planned for you in two weeks, on our day off." Kagome looked ahead curiously.

"A treat?" Kagome asked confused.

"We'll take you to the village," Yuki said happily.

"Village?" Kagome repeated confused.

"Yeah, the demon village," Inuyasha said with a smirk, "judging by the shrine, you'll like it. There you'll meet the heads of the clans."

"Really?" Kagome said excitedly. "So like your parents and such as well?" Inuyasha nodded in agreement. "What if they all don't like me? Or it's discovered I'm not actually the person you're all looking for?" Inuyasha chuckled.

"I'm sure that will not be a problem," Inuyasha said amused. "I'm sure they'll love you. You may even get to watch Kouga and Sesshomaru get yelled at." Kagome looked at him confused.

"Who and why would they yell at them? What did they do wrong?" Kagome asked confused.

"They are guarding you to take other females as their mates," Shinta said as if it were obvious. Kagome thought about it before looking at Sango and Yuki surprised.

"You mean Kouga and Sango? How didn't I notice?" Kagome said surprised.

"Well, they were keeping it secret," Inuyasha said as he thought about it. "Kouga wasn't sure if he was going to give up; he's still really on the fence. His family expects him to guard you and compete as a possible mate. He cares greatly for Sango, so he can't just give up. Same for Sesshomaru, this is why he remains despite Yuki. Really it's Shinta, Miroku, and I competing to court you." Kagome nodded as she thought about it.

They approached the library as the street crawled with people going to and from their daily errands and jobs. They walked in to see carts of books lined up in front of the wall leading to the bookshelves that were knocked down. They noticed a cow curled up no far from the entrance, his three eyes closed as he slept.

"I see Totosai is still here," Yuki said as she headed towards the door way. "I wonder how the shelves look." Sango and Kagome followed as Shinta headed off to check out the rest of the library. Inuyasha headed off as well, the two males checking to make sure no one else was in the building that could harm anyone.

"Ladies, it's good to see you," Daren said pleased as the older youkai that owned the cow walked up to them all. "The bookshelves are completely back together again. Isn't that wonderful?"

"Yeah, great," Sango said with a sigh. "Totosai, did you improve on the brackets holding the shelving units?"

"Of course I did!" He snapped at her. "What broke them to begin with confuses me. They should have withstood another millennium when I originally made them." Sango nodded as she listened.

"Well, what is strong enough to bend your good works?" Yuki asked as she picked up an older bracket that was ruined. Totosai shook his head as he thought about it.

"I don't know there is no demon within the archives of the village strong enough to my knowledge, outside the great lords." he answered sternly. "You need to keep her as under wraps as possible, whatever it was is strong and I'd hate to find out that your mission was a complete failure because you didn't expect an attack."

"We were lucky Kouga and Sesshomaru were here," Sango said in agreement, "if they hadn't pulled Kagome out of the way she'd have been crushed under all of this."

"And sucked dry before her death," Yuki said in agreement, "but we didn't sense any other demons beyond them. Everyone who came in and out was being watched, that's why I was at the desk that day. We knew the attacks would start, we anticipated something happening here."

"Then we are in bigger trouble than we thought," Daren said softly as he looked at the old bracket in Yuki's hand. "An undetectable youkai is the most dangerous of all." Yuki nodded as she thought. "Maybe moving up your trip is in order."

"No, two weeks is still fine on that front, but we will have to keep the guys with us at all times while we're here," Sango said shaking her head.

"And I'm afraid, Kagome, you will need to pick a guardian sooner than later," Yuki said softly. "We are now wandering into uncharted territory. While Inuyasha's parents are the last set of special human and guardian, that was well over a thousand years ago." Kagome looked at her stunned.

"A thousand years?! How old are you all?" she choked out. Yuki smiled bashfully as Sango chuckled.

"In all honesty, Yuki and I are three hundred a piece. Sesshomaru's about thirteen hundred; Inuyasha I think is older than us. I don't know about Shinta or Miroku. Kouga is about a thousand years old." Sango said as she rapidly thought about everyone's ages. Kagome looked pale as she comprehended what they were telling her.

"So, I'm the youngest one by a few hundred years?" Kagome asked surprised. Yuki nodded as she handed Totosai the bracket. "What happens now?"

"While here, the amount of us guarding you increases," Sango said as Inuyasha and Shinta joined them.

"The place is clear," Inuyasha said as they nodded. "The new brackets in place old man?"

"You will show more respect, insolent runt!" Totosai snapped back. "The brackets have been replaced, the shelves put back, and they have been repaired of damage. I'll be reporting back to your father when I'm done here." Inuyasha nodded.

"Well, report to him all you wish," Inuyasha said as he thought about it. "There's nothing you need to report for me, I already wrote to him." Totosai nodded in agreement. "I'll be here for the remainder of the day, though Sesshomaru and Kouga will be showing up later."

"Alright, I'll inform the lords that the security of the special girl has been increased until we understand the nature of these attacks." Totosai said as Inuyasha nodded in agreement. "This is probably best for now. Are all of you moved into the shrine?"

"Yes, they are," Kagome said sourly as Totosai laughed a little.

"I'm sure that was quite the surprise to you, young miss," Totosai said laughing. "Unfortunately, that is part of the job of protecting you. The guardians move in and guarantee your safety all the time. They need to be there specifically to keep you safe incase Myoga fails." Kagome nodded as she listened. "But they should all leave once you're mated."

"Yes, I was informed of that," Kagome said nodding in agreement.

"What they probably didn't tell you is that they will be waiting for your choice upon your visit in two weeks," Totosai informed her as Kagome looked to Sango and Yuki. Yuki sighed and nodded as she looked to Totosai annoyed.

"I was getting to that part," Yuki informed him annoyed. "Think it's not enough to be told that she has to move in five strange males and pick one to be her mate for eternity. Do you really think a timeline is fair?" Totosai looked at her curiously.

"I guess you're right, but she needs to know," Totosai told her. Yuki nodded as she sighed, he was right. "You can't keep protecting her from everything, you are not a superwoman."

"You're right," Yuki said softly as everyone looked at her, "but that doesn't mean I won't stop trying." She shook her head as she turned to a cart. "Let's get this done and go back, I hate spending my day off at work." Sango followed in unison and they all started their clean up as the two guardsmen watched over everything. Totosai headed out to inform the lords of everything going on.

They got back later on in the afternoon, Sesshomaru and Kouga relieving Inuyasha and Shinta about halfway through. Inuyasha stayed behind with them, Shinta had errands he wanted to run first. They all headed back to the shrine as Kagome seemed to be eerily quiet.

"You okay?" Inuyasha asked her as she jumped, as if guilty of her thoughts, before smiling and nodding.

"Yes," she said as she chuckled at herself a little, "I guess it's just so much to take in. I really still can't wrap my mind around it all." Inuyasha nodded in agreement as they walked. "Like you guys are so much older than me, the idea that I have special powers, and just everything. It's like a really weird dream mixed with a nightmare."

"That is the most interesting way to hear it described," Kouga said from ahead of them.

"Mother always said it was weird as well," Inuyasha said in agreement.

"I know I haven't seemed as such, I am seriously considering this," Kagome said as they nodded. "It's just very overwhelming." They nodded in agreement as they continued to walk. They stopped by a store and picked up some groceries. Kagome remained silent through the journey from the library to the shrine. After they were behind the barriers she wandered away from them as she thought.

"Where's Kagome?" Shinta asked as the others came in.

"She's on the property, that's all anyone needs to know," Sango said as Yuki nodded in agreement. "Let her be, she's trying to figure everything out for herself. If she needs anything, she'll come find us." The guys all relaxed in the living room as the girls went into the kitchen to prepare something to eat.

Kagome relaxed in one of her favorite spots, the Goshinboku tree. It was one of the few spots she could relax and she hoped that the girls would keep everyone away from her so she could be alone for now. She needed to think; Inuyasha seemed understanding, Shinta was arrogant, and Miroku kept to himself except for when he didn't keep to himself. She wasn't a fan of Miroku, but she wanted to give them each fair consideration. She knew which path she was looking down, though it didn't make things easier because she didn't want to get married that quickly in life. She wanted to be romanced before just getting in bed with someone.

"Kagome, dinner!" Sango called out the door. Kagome remained silent as she heard the door close and sighed. She figured she'd corner the male in question and talk with him about everything. Getting up she headed inside for dinner with everyone else.

"Kagome! We were getting worried!" Miroku said happily. Kagome looked at him surprised as he came up to her and took her hand. "Are you feeling well? Shall I check you for injuries?" Kagome yelped as she felt him grab her.

"Hentai!" Sango yelled smacking him hard. Miroku whimpered as he ran off to the table. Inuyasha hit him in the head as well, thoroughly knocking him out. "Moron, does he insist on getting a daily concussion?"

"Obviously," Inuyasha snapped at the unconscious body. He kicked Miroku once more before sitting down besides Kagome. Everyone else sat and started to eat without Miroku, not that it was uncommon for them. "Did you have enough peace out there?" He asked Kagome.

"Yes, it was needed," Kagome said as she thought about it. "I was able to sit and think for a while; I needed that ability without disturbance." Inuyasha nodded as Shinta listened.

"Were you able to reach any decisions?" Yuki asked her softly.

"I think so," Kagome said as she nodded. "I think after dinner I'll grab a hot bath to think about it a little further." Yuki nodded as she ate peacefully.

"Good, the more you learn and think about, the better you'll be," Sango said as Yuki nodded in agreement.

"I just...I'm not ready to be married so quickly," Kagome told them.

"It's not about getting mated tomorrow," Yuki told her as Kagome listened, "the agreement is just to protect you. I'll keep any weaker youkai that are attracted by your power at bay. There is no mating or marriage until both parties are more than ready for it." Shinta rolled his eyes.

"We are here because we are to gain our agreement and have a child with her, you coddle her too much," he said shortly.

"Yes, you're right," Yuki said as Sango looked at her surprised. "But I am half human, I'm allowed to treat my friends and family as I see fit. I love them all to my death and if they are not happy, then I am not happy, and if I am not happy stupid youkai die." Kouga chuckled amused as Sango returned to her food as if the warning was for her. Shinta just glared at her, challenging her.

"I think you two are too emotionally involved in this," he spat out, "how do we know you didn't tell her anything about us?"

"Because I swore to protect her, not just to my clan head but to her mother," Yuki said coolly. "Her mother wanted her to have no information on any of it, the clan heads specifically told us not to tell her about you five, I've kept my word. If you think by questioning my honor..."

"He wouldn't do something so silly, mate," Sesshomaru said cutting her off. "Now we're going to finish eating quietly." No one questioned the tone in his voice, primarily that if they broke that rule he'd handle them himself. Sesshomaru was not a fan of those who upset his future bride.

After dinner Kagome went and took a bath alone as she figured out whatever she needed left. She couldn't rely on Yuki and Sango, beyond not being fair to them with the vows they took to protect her; she needed to figure out what she was going to do on her own. She pretty much knew who she was going to pick, she just didn't know his thoughts on delaying potential mating and marriage. Coming from everything at dinner it was obvious it's all just for her power anyway.

"Come in," she said as she sat in her room about an hour later. Inuyasha stepped into the room.

"Hey," he said softly before closing the door behind himself. "Are you okay?" Kagome shrugged as she thought about it.

"I saw the aftermath of an attack, while no one was hurt and I'm grateful for that, so much work had to be done to reverse it." Kagome said as she looked at him. "I'm not worth half of this trouble." She looked down as she sighed and thought.

"Why not?" he asked confused as he sat down. Kagome looked at him surprised. "You're sweet, kind hearted, and quite beautiful," he said as he shrugged. "No one is here questioning if you're worth it all."

"Shinta seems to be," Kagome said softly. Inuyasha hid the flinch, he didn't' think it mattered what the tora thought but apparently to Kagome it did.

"He is an idiot," Inuyasha said sourly. "He came here figuring he was going to win you over knowing Sesshomaru and Kouga weren't going to try for your hand. He figured since Miroku was a human, and you've spent your whole life among them, you wouldn't pick him. Plus, Miroku really is a pervert." Kagome giggled a little and nodded. "And Shinta didn't figure I'd be competition because I am a hanyou, no one wants us." Kagome looked at him surprised.

"Why not? There's nothing wrong with you," Kagome said confused. Inuyasha smirked a little.

"Because half breeds are not always welcome," he said as he thought. "Yuki wasn't lying when she said there was a time, when we were born, that we should have been killed as soon as we took our first breath. Our parents fought to keep us alive and for it we are stronger than ever." Kagome looked at him sadly. "But finding potential mates is not easy for us; the fact that my brother is willing to take Yuki is stunning to me. He used to treat me like I was mud on his shoe."

"She is an unusual person," Kagome said with a chuckle. "She always kept me safe, even if it was from bullies in the school yard." Inuyasha nodded, he could see Yuki willing to die to keep Kagome safe. She was obviously the little sister of the group. "I had chosen who I was going to make the agreement with."

"Oh?" Inuyasha said surprised. Kagome nodded silently. "It wasn't me..." he said depressively when she didn't say anything.

"Well obviously it's not Sesshomaru or Kouga," Kagome said as she thought, "and I honestly can't choose Miroku." Inuyasha nodded as she listened. "Shinta is just too negative, you know? I can't be with someone who doesn't take my feelings into account." Inuyasha looked at her stunned as she blushed a little and looked away. "I didn't just choose you because you were the last option either, so don't go thinking it's because you're a hanyou that I wouldn't have chosen you. Stuff like that doesn't faze me because I didn't grow up with that kind of hatred. It's like I said at dinner, I don't want to get married right away. I want to love the person I am to spend the rest of my life with." Inuyasha nodded as he eyed her warily. He wasn't sure he was ready to be picked; he figured coming here before Kouga pulled his name from the list that he wasn't going to get it competing with two youkai.

"So, when they ask you in two weeks in the youkai village..." Inuyasha said softly.

"I will tell them I chose you," Kagome said softly, her smile gentle, "because you were my best option." Inuyasha blushed a little as he got up and offered her his hand. Confused Kagome took it, but was quite surprised when he hugged her.

"I promise, I will keep you safe," he said softly to her. He moved her hair a bit so he could see her neck. "I have to mark you; it'll help ward off the weaker youkai." Kagome nodded hesitantly and held her hair back. She closed her eyes, expecting to be hurt in the process, but was quite surprised instead when she felt him kiss her neck gently. A small prick feeling, like a set of needles on her skin, and he was done. She blushed brightly. "You should get some sleep."

"Thank you, Inuyasha," she said softly. He left the room as she sat on her bed, her hand over her neck where she knew the mark was. She had made the best choice, hadn't she?


	5. Chapter 5- Along Came a Spider

Guardian Ang...err...Youkai?!

Co-written by Angel and Glitter Dust

Disclaimer: We do not own Inuyasha or the cast from both the manga and anime. We do own our own characters and as such you'll know them when you see them.

She was a normal girl with a normal life. Then the oddest "accidents" started to happen and she didn't seem so normal anymore. On top of that five mysterious men come into her life, demanding she choose one to marry, and claiming to be able to protect her. All she wanted was to be normal, how much more of this madness can she stand?

Chapter 5- Along came a Spider...

* * *

The first week passed and there were no attacks; naturally, Kagome started to let her guard down, despite the rest of them doing the opposite. Yuki and Sango were on high alert at work, Inuyasha would walk her to and from work, plus every so often he'd take her out. While they were worrying, she was relaxing again and enjoying life.

"So, I want to get out of the house," Kagome said one afternoon as the girls were reading. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were outside training, Kouga was off doing whatever he did, and Miroku and Shinta were on patrols around the shrine.

"And do what?" Yuki asked her curiously as she turned the page of her magazine.

"We could go shopping, just the three of us," Kagome suggested as Sango and Yuki looked at each other. They knew there was no going just the three of them but they were sure Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Kouga would be willing to go.

"We can," Sango said nodding in agreement. "It won't be just the three of us though; these guys are not going to let you out of their sights." Kagome sighed and groaned a little. She wanted to get away just for a few hours.

"How about I discuss it with them," Yuki suggested. "I'll explain we need some girl time where they can't overhear, we'll let them know where we're going and when we'll be back." Kagome smiled and nodded enthusiastically as Yuki chuckled and put her magazine down. She headed outside to find the two sitting down; Inuyasha was panting and looked to have had a real workout, Sesshomaru was relaxing under the tree as if waiting for an attack.

"I hate training with you some days," Inuyasha muttered to his brother. Yuki just laughed as she walked up to them. "What's up Yuki?"

"Kagome wants to get out, so Sango and I are going to take her to the mall for a few hours, we'll be back by four," Yuki said looking at her watch.

"Like hell you are," Inuyasha said shortly as she sighed.

"As startling as this may be, I agree with the winded mutt," Sesshomaru said as he stood up. "We shall accompany you."

"No," Yuki said placing her hands on one of his and looking hopeful. "We need some girl time where no males are going to overhear us. We need to get away that is not work for just a few hours, how about three instead of four." Sesshomaru looked at her and sighed as he nodded in agreement before kissing her on the head.

"Make sure..." he started.

"We are on our top most guard," she finished with a smile before hugging him tightly. "We'll see you at three!" She ran in to tell Kagome and Sango as Inuyasha looked at his older brother.

"You realize they could be attacked and we won't get there soon enough," Inuyasha said sourly.

"Yuki and Sango are more than capable of protecting Kagome," Sesshomaru said as he looked prepared to start working out again. "They have been doing it for this long; I trust them to continue to do so. And they are, amazingly enough, correct. They need time away from us." Inuyasha sighed and nodded as he unsheathed his sword and prepared to start training again.

Meanwhile, the girls hopped in Yuki's car and headed off to their destination. Kagome was more than happy to have a few hours out of the house; she just needed time away from the guys with the girls as she tried to figure things out.

"So, shoe store?" Sango asked as they looked around to where they wanted to go first. They all headed in that direction.

"Oh it feels good to be out!" Kagome said celebrating. "I love you all dearly, but I seriously can't do in the house all the time." Sango and Yuki nodded in agreement. They may not have been able or willing to admit it, but they were getting stir crazy themselves.

"So, you've been marked," Yuki said amused.

"Yeah," Kagome said as she nodded. She grew shy suddenly.

"Why are you so pink?" Sango teased. "You don't like him do you?"

"Sango, we are not three," Kagome said as the two snorted and laughed. Kagome smiled and shrugged. "I felt that out of the three specifically there to make this agreement, he was the best choice."

"Why?" Yuki asked curiously as they walked into the shoe store. "Shinta is a full youkai, and then there is Miroku."

"The hentai," Sango said laughing a little.

"That's why I didn't choose Miroku, I couldn't handle the hentai parts," Kagome said nodding as the other two laughed and nodded. "Boots or sandals?"

"Boots," both girls said answering her question.

"And Shinta, while nice, is always just about doing what he came to do and no more," Kagome said as she found a pair of booties she liked. "Like it felt like what I wanted and my feelings were ignored."

"That's entirely probable," Yuki said as Kagome looked at her. "All five of them came for the same purpose; the agreement. They were ordered not to worry about love, just mate you for a child and your powers." Kagome sighed and nodded. "But you do grow on people, and if there is ever a person to grow on, it's Inuyasha."

"Think so?" Kagome asked her uncertainly. Yuki nodded as she tried on some knee high boots.

"Just keep communication open," Sango said as she found a pair of heels that she wanted, "he won't know what's going on unless you tell him." Kagome nodded as the girls continued to shop.

"Hello?" Yuki answered her phone as they walked around; they still had an hour before they had to leave.

"What's going on there?" Sesshomaru asked her, she could hear a lot of banging behind him.

"Um...nothing?" She said stopping and looking around. Sango looked at her concerned as Kagome stayed close by. "We are still shopping, why? What's wrong?"

"Get out of that mall, it's surrounded by youkai," Sesshomaru ordered as Yuki looked at Sango alarmed.

"Get her to the car, now!" she ordered as they headed in the direction of the car. "Which way are they coming from?"

"Above," Sesshomaru answered as he watched the news clipping. He didn't know how they didn't know about it. "You are right under them, we're on our way."

"Right, we'll keep her safe until you get here," Yuki said before they hung up.

"What's going on?" Kagome demanded.

"Apparently youkai are falling from the sky," Yuki said sarcastically pleased. Sango looked at her surprised.

"And me without my umbrella," Sango said dryly.

"Sesshomaru and the guys are on their way, our job now is to get Kagome out of here," Yuki said as they turned into the parking garage. Immediately Yuki put Kagome behind her as several youkai appeared before them.

"There is no sense in you being harmed," a voice said smoothly. "Just hand them the girl and you'll be allowed to leave safely. You can even go back to your shopping trip." Yuki handed Kagome her bags and looked around for the voice.

"Sorry, that's not in my job description," she replied sourly. Sango put her bags by Kagome as well and kept her guard up as she looked around. They were cornered against the doorway and a wall of youkai.

"Kagome, get back in the building," Sango ordered as she grabbed Yuki's arm and started to pull her back. Kagome grabbed all the bags and obeyed as Sango and Yuki watched the youkai.

"The dangeroussss part issss now you've involved the humanssss," a snake youkai hissed at them as they followed them in.

"Yuki...plan..." Sango said as she looked around.

"We're under armed, they're over armed, give me a minute," Yuki replied annoyed. "Any time wasted is golden." Sango nodded in agreement as she put Kagome between the two as they were circled. "To whom do we have the displeasure of speaking with? You're obviously too cowardly to come face us yourself..."

"I am no coward, I am the demon lord, Naraku," a human male said stepping out from the ranks of the youkai. Yuki eyed him warily as Kagome looked at him surprised. "Now, give me the girl. The longer you prolong this, the more painful your deaths will be."

"A death by protecting my friend sounds honorable enough," Yuki replied as she took off her ring, losing her disguise, and handed it to Kagome. "Keep a hold of this," she ordered the younger girl. Kagome nodded as she watched the youkai start to move in. "Sango, your impressive skills hopefully haven't rusted over the years."

"Same could be said for yours," Sango called back as she hit one youkai back and stole his sword. "Now you idiots are in for it, I have a weapon!" Yuki snorted amused as she slashed with her claws and darts of poison struck several, causing them to curl up dying painfully slow. Kagome watched stunned as the fight intensified.

"Come along, girl," Naraku snarled but just as he grabbed her arm his hand hissed and started to melt. "A barrier!" He jumped back as Yuki slid between them.

"You thought I was that stupid?" she snarled at him. "Some demon lord, you can't even capture a little girl." They sparred off; each landing painful looking blows as Kagome watched in fear. As Sango dispatched more youkai, she turned to see Yuki fighting with Naraku and was surprised.

Sesshomaru and the guys pulled up quickly outside, people were running out screaming and panicking as they headed inside. He looked around and in the center of the mall they found Kagome being protected solely by Sango while Yuki focused on a human looking creature. He pointed them out and they all had to balance themselves as the mall shook violently.

"You think just because you're the daughter of a youkai you can beat me?" Naraku snarled loudly after she slashed his side, the skin melting from her toxins. Out of nowhere he shot up as thousands of tentacles took place of his legs. Yuki was pulled up as two tentacles grabbed her legs and two grabbed her arms, pulling her tightly in four directions. The guys made it to them as Naraku pulled himself up to where he held her. "You are nothing but a filthy half-breed who thinks she's better than her true position in the world!" She started to melt the tentacles as another wave of youkai kept everyone away from her or Naraku.

"You are nothing but a filthy beast," Yuki ground out as he pulled her in opposite directions harder, "you're no lord! You're just a worthless spider! To be crushed by the lords!" Sesshomaru was desperate to get to her as the others fought hard as well. Kouga pulled Kagome and Sango back as Inuyasha dropped an attack incinerating a large number of youkai.

"These are just minions," Shinta called as he watched Yuki struggle; "we need to hit him to stop them all!" Sesshomaru's whip took out the lower tentacles and a large quantity of youkai as he fought to get closer to where Yuki was. No one noticed, until it was too late, the fifth tentacle come up from behind her, ripping through her until she was almost ripped in two.

"No!" Sango cried as she pulled Kagome against her to block the sight. Sesshomaru looked up and saw the female he desired for his mate dying. Inuyasha slammed an attack at Naraku, but a barrier was put up as he vanished, the youkai around them scattering and still fighting. Naraku laughed darkly around them.

"I will get the girl," he sneered triumphantly, "just you wait and see..." Yuki was dropped to the ground, Sesshomaru destroying all who stood in his way to gather her up in his arms.

"Get...her...out..." Yuki gasped as she bled to death. Sesshomaru whimpered as he tried to figure out what to do for her. "Get...Kagome...Safety..." Inuyasha pulled both Kagome and Sango towards the exit as Kouga and Miroku followed; Shinta remained covering Sesshomaru's back as he held her. Sesshomaru couldn't have stopped the howl that emitted from him as her final breath was taken if he wanted to. Shinta killed several more youkai, knowing what the howl meant.

Outside, Kagome and Sango were sobbing as Kouga and Inuyasha held them. Kagome kept blaming herself as Inuyasha held her tightly, trying to calm her down as he shook in shock himself. Miroku just leaned against the car, bloodied and in shock. No one had expected this to happen. Sesshomaru's howl signaling her death brought tears to all their eyes as Sango's sobs got louder and shook her body.

"We have to get them home," Miroku said as tears streamed down his face, "we have to get Kagome behind the barriers."

"We need to get Sesshomaru," Inuyasha said as he looked back at the mall for his older half brother. "He needs to get away as well."

"Shinta's with him, Kagome is our first priority," Kouga said as he opened the door for the girls. Kagome shook her head shaking.

"No, we need to get them, the three of them are still back there," she sobbed against him. "We can't leave Yuki!" Inuyasha sniffled a bit as he fought to hold his tears back for her; he had to be strong for her right now. Yuki wouldn't want this much anguish over her death.

"No," he said sternly as he looked at her seriously, "you're in too much danger here." Kagome grew an angry look on her face. "Don't let her have died in vain, Kagome. We have to get you to safety for her!"

"Inuyasha, I'll take Kagome," Miroku said as he wiped his eyes realizing the inu hanyou was right. "Go get your brother and Shinta; they must need help with the hordes." Inuyasha hesitated but nodded and headed back in as Miroku put Kagome in the car.

"We'll wait to see them out," Kouga said hoarsely as the two stood outside the car. Miroku nodded in agreement.

"I just hope he leaves her body there," Miroku said softly as Kouga looked at him, "Sango and Kagome shouldn't see that again." Kouga nodded in agreement, he had been just as horrified as everyone else to see her be killed so swiftly and easily. "Who is Naraku?" Kouga shrugged.

"I've never heard the name before," Kouga said as they both waited.

Inside Inuyasha killed off a few more youkai, but for the most part they had vanished or were slain. He found Shinta standing beside Sesshomaru, guarding him from any stragglers that may have remained behind. Sesshomaru was curled up on the floor of blood and bodies, clinging to Yuki's form, her eyes were open and staring blankly at the ceiling.

"I can't get him to move," Shinta said to Inuyasha softly.

"That's what happens," Inuyasha said as he stared sadly, "when you tear away an inu youkai from his mate." Shinta looked at him surprised before looking back at the scene pitifully. "Sesshomaru...we...we have to go..." Sesshomaru snarled as he looked up, clinging to her body even more so. Before anyone could do or say anything, they noticed a pulse from beside him.

"What was that?" Shinta asked surprised. Sesshomaru didn't move, but the pulse happened again. Inuyasha shrugged as he looked.

"Sesshomaru, did you bring Tenseiga?" Inuyasha asked curiously as Sesshomaru looked at his side. He sat up, leaving Yuki's body gently on the ground next to him as he looked at his sword.

"Ten..sei..ga.." he said softly as it pulsed again, as if in confirmation it were there. Sesshomaru unsheathed it and looked at it in wonder before turning towards his mate. He was surprised to see chains and little demons crawling on her. "Get off my mate," he snarled before swiping the sword at them. Their little cries of pain delighted him to no end, but the gasping of air coming from her as her wounds healed, those stunned him as he looked at her shocked.

"Mate..." she muttered weakly. He dropped the sword, diving down and kissing her as he realized she was alive. Yuki kissed him back as tears streamed down her face, her arms wrapping around him tightly. "Mate..." she muttered again in his hair. Sesshomaru picked up the sword and sheathed it before picking her up, she was obviously too weak to walk on her own, as Inuyasha and Shinta looked stunned.

"What just happened?" Shinta asked Inuyasha stunned.

"Before we left, Sesshomaru and I were gifted with two powerful swords from our father," Inuyasha said as Shinta nodded and they walked to keep up with Sesshomaru. "Mine is said to be able to kill a thousand youkai in a single swing. Sesshomaru's is supposed to be able to bring them back. There are rules to everything; he can't always bring back the dead." Shinta nodded again as he noticed Yuki glancing over his shoulder at them.

"Kagome..." she muttered.

"She's safe; Kouga, Miroku, and Sango are with her," Inuyasha said as Yuki nodded. She pulled out her keys and tossed them to him. Shinta just watched as they came out to see Kouga and Miroku still with the car of hysterical women.

"What are they nuts?" Miroku asked stunned as they noticed Sesshomaru holding Yuki's body.

"He can't bring her body..." Kouga said annoyed. Then they noticed movement. "Wait..."

"Why are you still here?" Sesshomaru demanded as he walked up, clinging to Yuki as she seemed to rest in his arms.

"Yuki," Kagome said getting out of the car to check on her friend. Sesshomaru reluctantly allowed her to see her. "Oh my...I'm so sorry." Kagome sobbed as Yuki looked at her confused.

"For..." she questioned.

"It's all my fault," Kagome sobbed, "I should have never begged to get out of the house." Yuki weakly knocked her on her head as Sango chuckled while tears poured out of her own eyes.

"We all...wanted..." Yuki said weakly.

"Let's go back to the shrine, everyone can clean up, everyone can rest, and then we can have a big blame fest!" Miroku suggested as everyone nodded. Kagome, Sango, Shinta, and Inuyasha rode in Yuki's car while the rest were in Sesshomaru's. Sesshomaru wouldn't let Yuki go until he absolutely had to.

"I've never heard the name Naraku before," Inuyasha said as Kouga and Miroku shrugged. Shinta shook his head while Yuki and Sesshomaru both bathed and much more relaxed, remained silent.

"I knew youkai would be after Kagome, but today was an extreme I don't think we could have prepared for," Sango said softly. Kagome was in her room resting courtesy an herbal tea given to her by Myoga. Yuki snuggled further against Sesshomaru as they all thought.

"I've sent word to the lords," Yuki said hoarsely as she thought about it. "That's about all I can do at this point. We have the mark on her, we are doing our best, I can't imagine there is much left beyond the mating ceremony and I know Kagome won't do that until she's ready."

"Mate, you should rest," Sesshomaru told her softly as she sighed and nodded, being killed and brought back to life really took a lot from you. "We'll discuss this later and wait to hear what the lords have to say." With that Sesshomaru picked her up and took her to her room.

* * *

This is where, for the most part, the original story ends and we really start altering the reality of the story. A few chapters will be minor changes and some will be radically in comparison to what is there now. Review and tell us what you think! ~Angel


	6. Chapter 6- Sesshomaru's Choice

Guardian Ang...err...Youkai?!

Co-written by Angel and Glitter Dust

Disclaimer: We do not own Inuyasha or the cast from both the manga and anime. We do own our own characters and as such you'll know them when you see them.

She was a normal girl with a normal life. Then the oddest "accidents" started to happen and she didn't seem so normal anymore. On top of that five mysterious men come into her life, demanding she choose one to marry, and claiming to be able to protect her. All she wanted was to be normal, how much more of this madness can she stand?

Chapter 6- Sesshomaru's Choice

* * *

Sesshomaru watched as she slept, her body exhausted from the day's events. He swore at this point there was no leaving her side for a while; he couldn't risk her dying again. He leaned against the wall and just watched as she slept when he heard a soft knock at the door. He wanted to ignore it, but he also didn't want them knocking louder, so he got up and answered it to see Inuyasha holding a letter out to him.

"From father," he said softly as he noticed her asleep. "Also, the lords replied."

"We'll look over that in the morning," Sesshomaru said as Inuyasha nodded in agreement. "Thank you." Inuyasha nodded again and walked away as Sesshomaru sat with his back to the window and read the letter by moonlight.

_Sesshomaru, _

_I'm thrilled to hear that everyone is now alright, though I am greatly upset you already had to use Tenseiga. I hope that Yuki is recovering at this point, she's going to need it as death and life can take a lot out of someone. _

_As for your request to mate Yuki and not fight for Kagome, who has chosen your brother for the agreement, I can agree to this. _Sesshomaru sighed as he read that line, he was in for guard duty but still, he got his chosen mate._I have already consulted with her father, Higashi, about this as well. He also agrees saying only if his daughter agrees to this arrangement. Get some rest, we'll see you soon. _

_Father_

Sesshomaru folded the letter back up and sighed as he looked at his chosen mate. Like his letter to his father, the response wasn't long. It was a simple question and answer. He lay down next to her and watched as she slowly breathed in and out, the rhythm showing her fast asleep.

"Mate," she purred in her sleep. Sesshomaru looked at her curiously, wondering what she could possibly be dreaming about. He leaned down and kissed her very softly on the lips, smelling her scent spike a little. He smirked as he thought about it and figured her dreams weren't all that bad.

Keeping with his decision to guard her for the rest of the night, fearing that her body was too strained from the fight, Sesshomaru sat back up and continued to be there. He wasn't going to sleep, he wasn't tired really. But while he remained ever vigilant, he was being drawn in more by his curiosity of her scent spiking every so often. Even then, her scent remained even more potent for the longer as she continued to dream.

She moaned again and Sesshomaru shook his head, she was tempting to him. He was having trouble avoiding her and allowing her to rest, as his father had suggested, with her scent constantly spiking and her moans. He watched as she thrashed about a bit, throwing the blanket to the side and revealing the tank top and shorts she wore to bed. As she moaned softly again, Sesshomaru decided to kiss her. He was not expecting her to return his kiss or to tangle her fingers in his hair as they continued to kiss, growing passionately with each moment. He growled pleased as she opened her mouth giving him access to explore it. He heard her purr loudly as he pulled her against himself, one of his hands squeezing her ass and the other one kneading her breast through her clothes.

"Mate," she moaned softly as he moved from her mouth, down her neck, and was kissing at her collar bone as he started to pull up her tank top, "we can't do this." He growled his response as he continued to kiss her body. "Mate," she said a little more sternly as she pushed him away, "we can't do this."

"Yes," he said defiantly to her, "we can." He held up his father's letter as she looked at him surprised. "Our fathers have discussed it and since Kagome is marked by Inuyasha, I can take whoever I want as my mate." She looked at him surprised as he said this. "So yes, we can." And with that he kissed her again. He couldn't help himself, her scent, that deliciously tantalizing scent was driving him mad.

She moaned as he pulled her tank top off, throwing it to the side as he kissed down to her collar bone. Sesshomaru was amazed at how she responded to every touch, every kiss. He couldn't get enough as he made his way down to her one breast, licking and nipping at the nipple as his hand squeezed and played with the other one. He nipped her a little harder than he intended, but when she moaned such a throaty moan he couldn't help himself but do it again. Her hands had tangled themselves in his silvery locks as he switched breasts keeping him against herself as tightly as she could.

Gaining control, Sesshomaru kissed her softly as his hand slid down her body. He reveled in her soft skin, her cherry blossom scent growing in potency the more he touched and explored her. He pulled off her shorts, wanting to groan at the faces she made as he pleased her body. He slid his hand between her legs, gently stroking the folds that hid her womanhood from him. He watched the little flits of ecstasy as he used the fabric of her underwear to gently part those folds and reveal the jewel that would make her gasp, moan, and even cry out in pleasure. He growled pleased as one hand held his where it was between her legs and the other pulled him down and kissed him desperately as a deep, throaty moan escaped her. He knew she wasn't going to want to yell, but that's precisely what he wanted.

After the first of many orgasms she knew was coming for the night, Yuki sat up and faced him. She smiled as he watched her, first her hands slid down his chiseled body. She could tell he loved the way she was touching him, he might not be quite as verbal as she was but he gave off his own little hints. She kissed him before kissing his jaw line, then down his neck down to his broad chest. He felt her untie his hakamas and slide one of her hands into them. He groaned as he felt her grasp his member as it hardened in her hand.

"My mate," she murmured before kissing him. He chuckled as he pulled her hand out of his pants and nodded. She watched as he dropped the rest of his clothes and tossed them with hers. He ripped the panties she wore off of her, to her chagrin but she wasn't going to complain at the moment. She was surprised as he laid her back down on the futon kissing her and then slowly down her body.

"Mate..." she gasped as his head ended up between her legs and he gently licked her. She felt her hips buck as he licked and sucked on her clit, her hands holding his head down there as she moaned and started to pant. He loved the noises she made as he slid his tongue in her opening, her taste driving him crazy. He felt her fingers curl in his hair, her panting and moans growing more frequent and louder as he knew she was getting closer. He guaranteed one thing, before the end of the night she would have so many orgasms she would know nothing but pleasure. His mate had suffered greatly at the hands of an unknown enemy; he was going to be the cause of her greatest pleasure.

"I thought he was going to let her rest," Kouga grumbled as they heard Yuki exclaim during her orgasm.

"Sesshomaru doesn't know what rest is," Inuyasha replied grumpily. Really, they were both quite happy that Sesshomaru and Yuki were finally mating, they had all joked they both needed it. They weren't thrilled they couldn't do something like that at the moment.

Sesshomaru chuckled amused as he watched her lay there panting from her orgasm, it had hit her harder than he anticipated but he enjoyed her juices as he licked at her. He watched as she watched him curiously, wondering what other pleasurable torture he was coming up for her. She moaned as he kissed back up her body, now overly sensitized from the treatment he was giving her. She tasted herself a little on his mouth as he kissed her deeply, their tongues dancing in their mouths.

"This is going to hurt," he said uncertainly as she sighed and nodded. She had enough pain for the day, but this wasn't necessarily a bad pain. Sesshomaru lined his penis up with her entrance; she was so wet he was sliding right in. He groaned as he slowed it down a little to allow her body to adjust to his size. It has been said by many youkai, from Sesshomaru's recollection that inu youkai were rather large and some females needed a few times to adjust to size. Soon, he was in to the hilt, he held for a moment to make sure she wasn't uncomfortable. She kissed him as he pulled back and slid back into her. As soon as he started to move he wanted to cum, she was so tight and wet, he couldn't think of a more pleasurable feeling at the moment. As he moved she moaned and panted, getting louder as their movements started to get faster.

"Oh Sesshomaru," she moaned as she tried to keep up with him. Yes, she was a virgin, but she had figured she'd have the same energy to keep up with him. He grunted as he moved, he started to kiss and suck at her collar as they moved. He felt as her body tightened and tried to keep him from moving as it prepared for orgasm. He was close; he wanted to come with her this time. Suddenly they both shook their release as Yuki cried out his name and Sesshomaru bit her, marking her as his mate.

"I'm going out," Miroku grumbled as Shinta nodded and followed him out the door. Inuyasha just laid his head on the table shaking it as Kouga seemed to be trying to think of something, anything, that could distract him from what he was hearing.

"I never thought Yuki could be so loud," Kagome said, her face stained red with her blushing. Inuyasha sighed and nodded in agreement as Sango just shook her head as Kouga eyed her.

"They should be, hopefully, quieter for the night," Inuyasha said as Sango sighed and eyed Kouga as he moved next to her. "Dude, no, we just had to hear them. Get away from Sango." Kagome laughed as Sango smirked while Kouga grumbled about irritating hanyou.

"My mate," Yuki muttered in his arms, both oblivious to what was going on in the rest of the house. Sesshomaru growled pleased as he cleaned his mark on her shoulder.

"Tired, mate?" he teased.

"Can't imagine why," she said sleepily in his arms. "I think I've had a busy enough day to stay in and be lazy day tomorrow." Sesshomaru nodded in agreement as he felt her finally fall asleep.


	7. Chapter 7- Council of the Four Lords

Guardian Ang...err...Youkai?!

Co-written by Angel and Glitter Dust

Disclaimer: We do not own Inuyasha or the cast from both the manga and anime. We do own our own characters and as such you'll know them when you see them.

She was a normal girl with a normal life. Then the oddest "accidents" started to happen and she didn't seem so normal anymore. On top of that five mysterious men come into her life, demanding she choose one to marry, and claiming to be able to protect her. All she wanted was to be normal, how much more of this madness can she stand?

Chapter 7- The Council of the Four Lords

* * *

The next day everyone was awkward around the inu youkai and the neko hanyou who now bore his mark. They sat together, both looking as regal as royalty, as they ate their breakfast nobody really discussing the noise factor of the evening before.

"So, Sesshomaru," Miroku tried to ask bravely, "what by your definition is rest?" Sesshomaru just looked at the human before him and remained silent about what he wanted to tell him.

"Maybe, if we weren't so perverted," Yuki replied for her mate, "we would have someone to mate with just as loudly." She smiled as Miroku gave her a pained grin, it was a low blow that was just too obvious not to hit. Inuyasha and Kouga chuckled together as Kagome just watched them all interact.

"Point to Yuki, want to try again?" Inuyasha asked amused as Kagome sighed and shook her head.

"I just can't believe after all that happened yesterday that Yuki had the energy to go at it like that," Sango said honestly. Yuki smiled and shrugged.

"I'd love to see if Sango had that kind of energy," Kouga muttered as Sango looked at him surprised as Yuki laughed a little.

"I'm sure she does," Yuki said amused, "but you and Inuyasha must remember, humans sometimes need more courting than youkai or hanyou do. Plus, all of the arrangements thus far don't make things easier." Kouga nodded and sighed as he thought about it.

"I wrote our parents and explained the situation," Sesshomaru said as both Inuyasha and Kouga looked at him surprised. "Since Kagome is technically spoken for, I wanted to be cleared of any responsibility but guarding her since I know that the mate I wanted was going to stay until she was completely safe." Kouga nodded, that was a brilliant idea actually, he'd have to write home later.

"Anyway," Inuyasha said now that the parents had been brought up. "Speaking of the lords, they send us their love in a response." He opened it up and read it.

"Due to the report of attack by a claimed youkai lord, Naraku, we have come to the following conclusions; first that the mating of Sesshomaru and Yuki is in fact agreeable." Inuyasha glanced at his half brother and shook his head as Kouga snorted in response. "Second, we are calling upon the heirs to report home within the next seventy-two hours to report what precisely happened from each point of view. And third, the timeline for the girl with special powers has been changed..." He stopped talking as he read.

"What do you mean changed?" Sango demanded grabbing at the letter. Yuki reached behind Sesshomaru and grabbed it from a startled Inuyasha. She read it silently and shook her head.

"They want us to bring Kagome to the village so that we can start preparations for the mating ceremony," Yuki said softly.

"But..." Kagome said softly as she tried to think of what she was being told.

"That's not possible, she's nowhere near ready," Sango said in Kagome's defense.

"Because of the severity of the attack," Yuki said as she read the writing, "it has been decided for the proper protection of the human girl with special powers that she is to be brought to the village with the youngest son of the taiyoukai, Nishi, in preparations for their mating ceremony. They will remain within the village until such time it is deemed safe for them to leave."

"That's not fair," Kagome said as she looked between Sango and Yuki as they both seemed to be thinking. "We don't actually have to go, do we?" Yuki sighed as she remained silent, getting up and pacing as she thought. "Yuki?"

"We can't just mate like that," Inuyasha said in his own defense.

"I dunno, we put you in a room next to Yuki and Sesshomaru going at it again, you might," Shinta said trying to joke. He sighed when it fell on deaf ears as even Miroku shook his head at him.

"Yuki, I'm not..." Kagome started as Yuki held her hand up.

"I know, neither of you are ready," she said as both of them looked like they were ready to fight and protest. "You're both too young for mating, but unfortunately this is not something in my control. Sesshomaru and I should go to the village first, to give our reports, and then we can figure out what the hell brought this decision about. This is no longer the safety of Kagome; if that thing gets into the youkai village it could destroy it and many lives. I'd rather not bring that home." They nodded as Yuki sighed and scratched behind one ear. "So much for being lazy today." Sesshomaru nodded in agreement as he read the letter again just in case.

"So, they want us to go and report to them what we saw, why would they think we saw something different?" Miroku asked confused.

"Because this is a new youkai, there was one a thousand years ago that could appear differently to different people," Myoga said as he sat among them. "And if it is a youkai like that, he's a shape shifter...Those are highly dangerous."

"I've never heard of a Naraku," Kouga said as the others nodded in agreement. "Nor do I remember reading about him in any of father's ledgers." Sesshomaru nodded in agreement, his father's memoirs never mentioned a shape shifter.

"Naraku is a fairly new moniker," Myoga said as he thought about it. "There are rumors of a youkai; he looks exactly like a human, until you attack him. He's always followed by hoards of youkai as well, all of them such a lower class they aren't really much to beat. But that is also from the continent." Yuki nodded as she listened.

"Any of those reports bring up the idea of the main youkai having tentacles?" she asked him curiously.

"No, but there is the report that he absorbs youkai," Myoga said as Yuki looked at him stunned. "You are lucky he threw your body aside, a youkai that dangerous with your poisons could be more dangerous than most can handle." Yuki nodded as she sat down and thought.

"Mate," Sesshomaru said as he got up and pulled her into his arms. He could sense her fear at the thought that they could be absorbed by this monstrosity.

"I can't leave Kagome here if we're gone," she said softly as the others looked to protest.

"Remember who was killed here," Miroku said in protest.

"Yeah, remember who fought with him," Sango said looking at him. "She's the only one who knows what he can do hit for hit. Beyond he doesn't know she's alive." Miroku thought about it as he looked at Yuki.

"I'm sure a screwed up monk, an inu hanyou, two youkai, and a taiji-ya can handle guarding one girl," Shinta said sourly. "For once, the monk is right."

"There may be a book in the library," Kagome said softly as she looked at them all.

"I don't think so," Shinta said smirking and shaking his head.

"Wait, she's right," Sango said as she realized it, "there are several books hidden in the library about the various youkai. The Inu no Taisho is in it, I'm sure this youkai would be if he were thought to be a big enough threat."

"Inu no Taisho?" Kagome repeated confused.

"Yeah, he likes to hold that over both our heads some days," Inuyasha grumbled as he thought about it. Kagome looked at him surprised. "It's our old man, can't get much bigger of an ego than him either."

"There are days I wonder," Sango said amused. "He is one of the four great lords; Nishi of the West, Higashi of the East, Kita of the North, and Minami of the South. Kouga's father is Kita and Miroku and Shinta's is Minami."

"There are no princes in the East?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Oh yes, I have five brothers," Yuki answered as Kagome looked at her surprised. "But they are mostly paired off at this point. They thought it best for the weird princess to go." Sango sighed as Yuki shrugged. "I'm weird, I've accepted it. Look, I can't be too weird, I found a mate." Sango laughed as Yuki pointed to Sesshomaru, who rolled his eyes.

"You are not weird, they are," Sesshomaru said as Yuki snorted in amusement. "Maybe Inuyasha and Kouga can escort Kagome to the library to see about this book." Sango nodded as the two nodded in agreement as well.

"We'll bring it back here, I'm sure Yuki would be the best to identify him at this point," Sango said as Yuki sighed and nodded. "Sorry."

"No apologies needed, I was the crazy enough to go after what looked to be a human," Yuki said as Sango nodded in agreement. "We'll go to the village; hopefully we'll be back before nightfall." With that they split up, Yuki and Sesshomaru getting changed and heading out as the others went off to the library.

"So, what do you think will happen if we question their decisions too much," Yuki asked Sesshomaru as they walked in to the village a few hours later. Sesshomaru sighed and shook his head. As they walked through the village people bowed to them, happy to see their return from the human world.

"Yuki!" one of her brothers called.

"Seiji!" she said waving as he laughed and walked up to them.

"Or should I say, Lady Takahashi," he joked as he hugged her before he shook hands with Sesshomaru. "Finally, someone is making an honest female out of her." Sesshomaru nodded as Yuki rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, we're here to give our reports," she said as he nodded.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her as they walked together towards the palaces.

"Fine, I couldn't say that yesterday," Yuki said as he brother nodded in agreement.

"When Lord Nishi told us Sesshomaru had written that you were killed, I swear I thought father was going to head over there himself and skin someone alive." Seiji said as Yuki smirked amused.

"Unless he wants to find this Naraku creature for us and take care of that," Yuki said as her brother snorted and shook his head, "there's really no one else to skin."

"You're bringing up myths again," he warned her. Yuki stopped and grabbed her brother's arm.

"What do you mean?" she demanded.

"Father had the five of us look through the library all night last night, there is no demon of which you described in your report." he said as Yuki growled annoyed. He looked at his sister surprised.

"I know what I fought," she said shaking her head. "He looked human; as tall as Sesshomaru, dark wavy hair, black eyes, a smooth as a river stone voice with a metallic edge to it. He attacked with swarms of low grade youkai and then mutated when I hit him." Seiji looked at her as he thought.

"The last time there was a report of a huge swarm of low grade youkai, like what was described, was during the time Lord Nishi was protecting Lady Izayoi," Seiji told her. "They were banded around a dead human named Onigumo, but nothing ever came from it. He had been burned alive and was a notorious thief." Yuki nodded as she sighed and thought about it.

"There were a lot of youkai there," Yuki told her brother. He nodded as they walked into the palace and noticed the four lords seated in the great study. They all stopped as they noticed the three of them. The younger three bowed to the older lords before Seiji left them.

"Yuki," her father said as he walked up to her and hugged her, "I thank the stars you are safe. After that report Sesshomaru sent yesterday..."

"Yeah, we all are grateful that it didn't go that way," Yuki said shakily as her father shook hands with Sesshomaru.

"And my new son-in-law, this is a day to celebrate," he said as they walked further into the room. Yuki bowed to the other lords as Sesshomaru shook hands with them all.

"Maybe once this whole mess is over with," Sesshomaru said as Higashi nodded in agreement, "then maybe we'll have more matings to celebrate." Yuki nodded in agreement to this statement, she was sure Kouga was writing home for permission to mate Sango as they spoke.

"What happened yesterday?" Minami asked them. Yuki sighed and nodded as she thought.

"We had been keeping Kagome pretty much completely under wraps," she said as she thought about it. "The girl was going stir crazy, she asked it if was too much for just us girls to go shopping together."

"Yuki..." her father said sternly as she held her hand up to finish.

"Please, I know," she said as he nodded. "I informed Sesshomaru that Kagome wanted to go out, I thought a public place like the mall would be safer than going down the street. I also knew that it would be easier to fight; if needed, in that larger space. I informed him of where we were going, when we'd be back, we couldn't have done anymore than we did."

"Minus staying home and on the course that you were doing," Kita informed her.

"You're right, and right now that poor girl sits at home crying thinking it's her fault for me being hurt," Yuki snapped back. "Do not challenge my judgment, I am not going soft. She was right; we needed a little time away from the guys."

"I agreed with the decision to go," Sesshomaru said as they all looked at him and nodded. "I figured she might be calmer upon her return with a trip to the mall just for the females. Lately, because of being cooped up, Kagome had been getting temperamental and even argued a bit with Inuyasha."

"Anyway," Nishi said asking them to continue.

"We were fine, the mall was going smoothly, until Sesshomaru called saying that we needed to get out then and there because we were being attacked," Yuki said as they looked at him surprised.

"The news reports were about a dark cloud dropping monsters over the mall," Sesshomaru said as they nodded. "As soon as I heard this I urged Yuki to bring Kagome back to the shrine, which they were in the process of doing when they were fully attacked."

"Sango and I were without weapons, we fought to the best of our abilities and held them back as long as possible from Kagome while we waited for our backup to arrive," Yuki said as they nodded. "When Naraku emerged from the waves of youkai, I took off my disguise and handed the ring to Kagome."

"One final act of protection," her father said as Yuki nodded while the other lords looked at her confused.

"My disguise is linked to this ring," she said holding it up, "it's also covered in engravings, mainly barrier spells." They all looked at her surprised. "If the youkai touches the protected, it works like the acids in my blood; it'll melt them skin, bone, and all. He grabbed at Kagome while we were distracted. The more we refused to corporate, the angrier he got."

"Part of him melted?" Higashi asked surprised.

"His right arm, he had grabbed at her hand. I got between them afterwards, but it grew back almost immediately. We hit each other repeatedly, he didn't hit for much," Yuki said as they nodded. "I used my claws and ripped at his chest, angering him further," Yuki continued as she thought about it. "The mall shook violently and he ended up a good fifteen feet in the air, tentacles pouring out of him where his legs should have been. I jumped up, slashing his side and melting more skin. That's when four tentacles grabbed me and pulled me in four different directions. He was furious because of how much of a fight I was putting. I couldn't believe how quickly he was regenerating."

"When did the other guardians appear?" Kita asked her curiously.

"I barely registered they were there," Yuki said as she thought about it. "I think I heard them when the mall shook, but I'm not sure, I was so focused on the task at hand. He kept throwing insults my way, as if to knock down my confidence. I didn't care what he said; I was halfway melted through the tentacles holding my hands when..." Yuki stopped talking as Sesshomaru looked at her. The four lords were obviously on the edge of their seats and anxious to hear her story.

"When?" Minami pushed.

"I died," she said weakly. Higashi shook his head as he heard this.

"Naraku threw her body to the side," Sesshomaru said as he looked at Yuki, "and vanished off, but it was obvious he was hurt from their fight. He's bound and determined for Kagome at this point."

"How did you know to use Tenseiga?" Nishi asked his son.

"It pulsed," Sesshomaru answered as his father nodded.

"I think, young lady, you are very lucky today," Kita said as Nishi and Higashi nodded in agreement. Yuki looked at them as she thought.

"Lucky?" she repeated as she thought about it.

"That sword is the Tenseiga," Nishi explained as he held his hand out. Sesshomaru handed it to his father who unsheathed it. "It was formed from one of my fangs, Totosai did an amazing job at what I wanted, this fang in particular is quite powerful but not in the sense of the other fang." Yuki looked at him curiously. "It can, with a single swing, bring back a thousand dead."

"Makes sense," Yuki said as he nodded, "Inuyasha had boasted that his could kill a thousand in a single swing." Nishi nodded in agreement.

"They both work particularly well when they are in use of protecting someone important to the owner," Nishi said as Yuki nodded. "Obviously, my son wanted you as his mate; you are probably his only weakness."

"Please, my lord, be it true or not, at this time I don't think it safe to say such things," Yuki said weakly as they looked at her. "Naraku spoke to us before appearing, I don't know if he was always in the building with us, but he did not throw off anything for me to sense him as a youkai. Even as I fought him, I knew he was not human, but he still registered human." The four youkai looked at each other concerned.

"What I want to explain is, this sword may not bring you back if you die again, it should not have brought you back this time," Nishi explained to her as Yuki nodded while both Higashi and Sesshomaru looked at him surprised. "If you have truly angered this creature, which by the sounds of it you did, you may also be a target as well." Yuki stood up and looked at all four lords seriously.

"I am a guardian of a human with special powers," she said and then pulled on her yukata revealing her mark, "I am the daughter of the Neko no Taisho, particularly trained in poisons. I am also the mate of a particularly powerful youkai, son to two particularly powerful youkai. I do not fear this spineless creature...this spider..." They all looked at her surprised. "I will not lose to him again, my lords. I also protest pushing up the timeline for Kagome."

"Yuki, we need to guarantee her safety, she is safest as a mate in this village," Kita said smoothly.

"Until he decides to attack here," Yuki said angrily as she crossed her arms. "Why is it no one else sees the faults in this plan?"

"You question your lords?" Minami asked her warily.

"I question the four males sitting before me!" Yuki said angrily. "You demand that my mate, my friends, and I protect this girl with our lives and when it comes down that one of us gets hurt you pull back and change those plans. You will put not only that girl, but everyone in this village in danger."

"You are not trained enough to see all angles," Kita said quietly.

"I was trained by one of you! You question my training, you question the training of one of you!" she said angrily. Higashi looked at his daughter surprised. "I will not avoid a battle I am to partake in because someone else is scared."

"We are the four lords here," Higashi said.

"Yes, I know who you are," Yuki said as she eyed them all. "You are my father, my father-in-law, and the four males who I looked up to as a child. The four males who stories were told of your bravery and heroics. Why is it when it is our time to show that same bravery, we are to be put in a corner? Why are we to be protected with it is our time to create our own stories?" Sesshomaru walked up and put his hand on Yuki's shoulder.

"Sesshomaru, your mate is..." his father started.

"Absolutely correct," he finished as his father looked at him stunned. "We have been inundated with stories of what you four did when protecting Lady Izayoi a thousand years ago, we did not want this task but it was handed to us." The four lords looked beaten; the three looked at Higashi who just looked at his daughter proudly.

"You two are convicted of everything you believe in," Kita said after a few moments. "You wish to see this through to the end."

"The appropriate ending," Yuki said nodding. "Kagome is a human girl, of anyone, Lords Higashi, Nishi, and Minami should understand that there is a certain finesse of courting that is involved for Inuyasha. He cannot just take her." The three nodded in agreement. "She is scared as it is, she is uncertain of her path, and I promised her that she would be able to mate on her own terms."

"A promise that is not yours to make," Minami reminded her.

"Do your mates know you want to push her time line up, to make her mate before she is ready?" Yuki asked them. No one answered her and she nodded. "Perhaps we should tell them? I'm sure that Lady Izayoi would be interested in hearing this in particular." Nishi groaned at the thought of what his mate would say.

"No, that is definitely not needed," he said as Sesshomaru just watched. He wanted to laugh; he was fighting to remain emotionless as his mate threw around four great lords with ease. "We will discuss what we have heard here today, I do not advise leaving the village just yet."

"I have to be back tonight, Sango and Kagome were doing a bit of research for me," Yuki said as they looked at her warily and nodded. "We'll wait to hear anything else before leaving, my lords." She bowed and turned to walk out, Sesshomaru following in suit. The three lords looked at Higashi as he chuckled and shrugged.

"Guess she learned better than I figured," he said with a shrug.


	8. Chapter 8- The Queens who Rule

Guardian Ang...err...Youkai?!

Co-written by Angel and Glitter Dust

Disclaimer: We do not own Inuyasha or the cast from both the manga and anime. We do own our own characters and as such you'll know them when you see them.

She was a normal girl with a normal life. Then the oddest "accidents" started to happen and she didn't seem so normal anymore. On top of that five mysterious men come into her life, demanding she choose one to marry, and claiming to be able to protect her. All she wanted was to be normal, how much more of this madness can she stand?

Chapter 8- The Queens who Rule

* * *

Sango and Kouga went to the village next; Inuyasha and the other two were slated to go after their return. They didn't all want to go at once and they didn't want to leave Kagome unprotected. When Yuki and Sesshomaru returned they were thoroughly questioned by the others. Sesshomaru explained that Yuki may have been Kagome's saving grace in that, if she hadn't challenged the four lords, Kagome's timeline would have definitely been moved up. But she had been able to make headway on that.

"I can't believe you challenged my father," Shinta said shaking his head. "I'm surprised he didn't bite your head off."

"I was right, he couldn't argue that," Yuki said as he sighed and nodded. "So, how was your trip to the library?"

"Boring," Miroku said sighing, "attractive women don't go to the library." Yuki rolled her eyes as Kagome looked pleased with herself.

"I found this book, Sango said it was the useful one she had thought of," Kagome said pleased with herself. Yuki nodded and looked through the book as cursory glance. "What's wrong?"

"I worry that what we are preparing for is not going to be in any book," Yuki said softly. "I know I wouldn't be."

"A hanyou?" Kagome asked worriedly. Yuki nodded as she sighed. "That would make things difficult." Again, Yuki nodded in agreement. "So, what is our plan now?"

"To keep you safe," Yuki answered simply. "I wonder how Sango and Kouga are doing in interrogation."

"It wasn't that bad," Sesshomaru said as he relaxed with some tea. Yuki smirked at him.

"You were just relaxing as they asked me the questions and I put them in their place, you guys have this weird thing about strong females," she replied as Kagome snorted in amusement.

"Inuyasha doesn't, he's fighting for a girl who can't even throw a punch," Kagome said as Yuki winked at her.

"Strength is not always physical," Sesshomaru informed her as he resumed drinking his tea. "Though, it might not be so wrong to show you a few moves." Yuki nodded in agreement as Kagome looked at them surprised.

"We'll leave that to Inuyasha," Yuki said amused, "as a bonding thing." Sesshomaru nodded in agreement as Kagome smirked at them.

Meanwhile, in the youkai village, Sango and Kouga were getting the royal treatment. They had yet to meet with the lords though; Kouga had yet to see his father before their line of questioning like he had wanted. As they walked into the hall from separate ends of the castle Kouga couldn't help but smile at Sango in her kimono. He couldn't help but wonder how uncomfortable she was in it.

"You may have a seat," Nishi told them as they looked at the two. "As you are aware, Lady Yuki and Lord Sesshomaru were already here and questioned."

"We are," Kouga said speaking for both of them. Sango knew better than to act out like Yuki had, she was a mere human and despite her bond with Yuki, she could easily be killed. "Which makes asking us the same questions curious, what are you looking for?"

"You are as mouthy as Lady Yuki," his father replied.

"My lord," Kouga said as he eyed his father warily, "we know you're looking for something." Kita just shot his son a look.

"Sango," Higashi said as she jumped up and looked at him, "please recall the events the day of the attack." Sango nodded and stood up, Kouga watching her stumble a little in the shoes she wore; he got up and helped her steady herself.

"Thank you," she said softly as he smiled and nodded. "My lords, I'm sure Lady Yuki told you everything. We went to the mall, just Kagome, Yuki, and I, and were attacked there. The ensuing attack ended up causing a severe injury to Yuki that required the use of Sesshomaru's sword." They all nodded.

"What did you notice in particular about the youkai that lead the attack?" Nishi asked her.

"He was human, he had stringy dark hair, dark eyes," Sango said as she thought about it before shrugging. "He wanted Kagome and Yuki and I would have done anything to stop him. Yuki did." They all looked at her as she sighed. "As she fought him, Yuki landed some well placed blows I'd imagine, I was busy fighting off the hordes of youkai that were attacking and trying to get to Kagome. Before I knew it the guys were with us, the mall shook violently, and Yuki was strung in the air being pulled in multiple directions in what looked to be tentacles from the creature. As she struggled he grew angrier and yelled how despite being the daughter of a lord she was still a worthless half-breed and impaled her. He threw her to the side, staked his claim for Kagome, and vanished." They all nodded, the story was the same from Yuki and Sesshomaru.

"How soon after Sesshomaru alerted Yuki of the attack did you get there?" Minami asked Kouga.

"We got there as the mall shook, found them on the lower level, and saw Yuki get strung up as we got there. Sesshomaru fought to get to Yuki, Shinta had noted that we were being held back by the youkai but we needed to strike Naraku. Then we saw her get stabbed..." Kouga said as he thought about it. "Naraku threw her body to the side, declaring he'd get Kagome eventually, and vanished. The youkai started to run away, some still fighting, as Sesshomaru nearly went mad from her death. She kept demanding that we get Kagome out of there before she died." The lords nodded as they thought about it.

"We have decided to move Kagome's timeline forward," Nishi said as Sango shook her head. "You disapprove?"

"Yes!" she said exasperated. "My lords, Kagome is terrified of having to mate before she's ready. Forcing her would make us as bad as Naraku." They just looked at her as she sighed and shook her head.

"There is no way of guaranteeing she'd agree to this," Kouga said as they looked at him. "You see how some humans are, they want love and compassion, this act is neither of them." He looked at his father. "What would you do if Chiaki was being forced to mate before she was ready?"

"I'd put an end to it..." his father replied as he sighed and thought about it.

"What if Sesshomaru didn't wait for your permission to mate Yuki?" he asked Higashi. The neko youkai looked at him sternly. "Or Rin, what if she meets someone when she's sixteen and decides that he's the one?"

"We get what you're saying at," Minami said smoothly, knowing he was next on the hit list with multiple daughters. "But we are talking about a once in a thousand year gift."

"Yes, a once in a thousand year gift, that was received a thousand years ago," Sango said as she looked at Nishi. "Your mate is the last human with special powers. Have you told her about any of this?"

"Now you're starting to sound like my daughter," Higashi grumbled at her. Sango sighed and shook her head.

"Because she's right," Sango said exasperated. "What would she say, my lord?"

"She'd agree it's for her own protection," Nishi said nodding.

"Shall we ask her that?" Sango asked him as he shook his head.

"No need, I know what my mate would say," Nishi said to her. "I must concur with the decision for the girl's own safety that she needs to mate and be brought to the village. You are only arguing back because Yuki warned you of this and told you what to say."

"Father that is absolutely ridiculous!" Kouga snapped. "Are you four so full of yourselves that you can't even see when someone else brings up a fault in your plans?" The four lords stiffened as Sango looked at him surprised. "And before you say it, yes I am very much out of line, maybe that way you'll finally listen."

"I think a night in the dungeons for you is enough," Kita said sternly.

"For what?" a female's voice demanded from behind them. Kouga wanted to laugh; he would have if it wasn't so serious, because behind the four lords stood their three ladies. "Why do you think sending my son to the dungeons is a good idea?"

"Mate!" Kita said turning around and facing her. "Naoko, what can I do for you?" Naoko crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at him as the other three slowly turned around. Sango watched in fascination.

"Nishi, what is this I hear you are planning on forcing our son to force the special young woman to mate?" Sango and Kouga just watched as the four lords stuttered to the three females before them.

"Kouga, sweetheart, take Sango and go for a walk while we discuss with these four the importance of patience," Naoko said as Kouga smiled and nodded. He took Sango's arm and led her out of the room.

"I wish we could have stayed for that," Kouga said as Sango looked at him surprised.

"Who told them?" she asked him surprised.

"I don't know, maybe Yuki wrote ahead and warned them," Kouga said as he shrugged. "Maybe they got wind of it from them, my father isn't tactful." Sango smirked and nodded. They walked into the gardens and relaxed some as Sango sat down on a bench. "How are your feet? You look pretty uncomfortable."

"They're alright," she said laughing a little, "I hate these shoes though. I'd have rather been in my armor as I get interrogated than this kimono." Kouga smirked amused.

"Always the fighter," Kouga said laughing. "I think you look good in that kimono, it's just as fitting as your armor." Sango blushed a little as she smiled pleased. They relaxed in the garden for a bit before a servant brought them back to the room. Kouga fought not to laugh as he watched the three ladies sitting between the lords.

"This isn't funny," Kita said warningly as Kouga held his hands up and remained silent.

"These stupid interrogations are over," Izayoi said sternly. "We've also determined that Kagome will mate on her own terms in her own time." Sango sighed in relief. "But we do have to stress the importance of her safety to you both."

"Whatever this Naraku is, he will do anything within his power to gain hers. You cannot allow that to happen, for all our sakes." Naoko said as the two nodded. "But from the sounds of things, you are definitely working on her keeping her safe."

"We are trying out best, mother," Kouga said as Sango nodded in agreement.

"How is Lady Yuki?" Kayura, Minami's mate, asked concerned.

"Very well, now that she's been brought back," Sango said as she nodded. "And that they've mated now." The women looked at her surprised as Kouga nodded in agreement.

"She's mated? To whom?" Izayoi asked surprised.

"Sesshomaru," Kouga answered. "Since Inuyasha was chosen by Kagome, Sesshomaru gained permission from Lords Nishi and Higashi to mate her."

"That's wonderful news," Kayura said pleased. "Since she has chosen, have you been given permission as well?"

"Not yet," Kouga said shaking his head, "I was going to ask while we were here."

"If Sesshomaru can mate, I don't see it being an issue if you've chosen a mate," Kita said as his mate looked at him. Kouga nodded. "Tonight, the two of you rest here, since we don't have to worry about the others coming to discuss what's going on. There's no sense in traveling so close to dark." Kouga and Sango nodded before leaving the room.

"So, you found a mate?" Sango asked as they headed back to the garden to relax. They would have to write the others so that they knew what was going on.

"I have found a court," Kouga said as he thought about it. "I have for a while but I could never act on it. I've been meaning to discuss it with her."

"Ayame will be thrilled," Sango said as he looked at her surprised. "She's been talking about being your mate since we were all kids." Kouga nodded as he thought about it. The female wolf in question had always been known to want to be Kouga's mate, but Kouga had never been interested in her enough to even consider it.

"It's not Ayame," Kouga said as she looked at him curiously. "I will have to do a lot of courting for this one." Sango smirked amused and shrugged.

"Well, she'll be lucky," Sango said as Kouga looked at her curiously. "Any female who gets such a dedicated prince would be." He watched as she unsteadily got up. "But I need to go change; I can't stand being uncomfortable anymore."

"Here," he said as he got up and helped steady her again, "let me help you. I'd hate for you to fall and hurt yourself in this." Sango smiled appreciatively as they headed in. He walked her to her room and watched as she vanished into the room, closing the door behind her, before sighing heavily and wandering off.

"Kouga," his mother said surprised to find him, "where's Sango?"

"Huh?" Kouga said surprised. "Oh, she went to get changed. Traditional clothing is so uncomfortable for females." Naoko laughed a little and nodded as he walked beside her. "Why are you not with father?"

"Oh the four of them are pouting," she said amused. "Very rarely do we override their decisions, so when we do they get grumpy." Kouga smirked amused as she laughed a little at the thought. "There was a day where your father used to look at me as you do Sango." Kouga looked at her confused.

"How does father look at you now?" he asked confused. Naoko laughed again and nodded.

"You look at Sango with so much love, its obvious the only person who doesn't see it is her. That's how your father used to look at me, anxious to just be with me. While now, yes he still loves and cares, it's not quite so urgent." Naoko explained as Kouga sighed. "Have you not told the girl how you feel?" Kouga shook his head.

"I started to in the garden, but when I told her I knew who I was going to ask she immediately thought I meant Ayame for some reason," Kouga said as he shrugged. "I didn't get the chance; I was busier explaining that it wasn't going to be Ayame." Naoko nodded as she thought about it.

"I have a feeling, until a certain point with Sesshomaru, even Yuki didn't understand that it was always her," Naoko told him as Kouga looked at her surprised. "I didn't realize your father's intents until he practically sat me down and explained it. Of course, your father waited until a week into spring." Kouga chuckled amused. His father might be one of the greatest lords he'd ever seen, but he was still as stubborn as one could get some days.

"So what you're saying is explain it sooner than later," Kouga said as his mother beamed at him.

"You always were one of my smartest cubbies," she teased and ruffled his hair. Kouga sighed and looked at his mother as she laughed a little. "I'm allowed I'm your mother."

"I figured that was what Junpei was for," he said as she laughed a little. She took his arm and walked around with him some asking all kinds of questions of the human world. Sango obliviously getting changed into something she could wear and not feel out of place in.


	9. Chapter 9- The Youkai Village

Guardian Ang...err...Youkai?!

Co-written by Angel and Glitter Dust

Disclaimer: We do not own Inuyasha or the cast from both the manga and anime. We do own our own characters and as such you'll know them when you see them.

She was a normal girl with a normal life. Then the oddest "accidents" started to happen and she didn't seem so normal anymore. On top of that five mysterious men come into her life, demanding she choose one to marry, and claiming to be able to protect her. All she wanted was to be normal, how much more of this madness can she stand?

Chapter 9- The Youkai Village

* * *

Kagome sighed as she relaxed in the garden. Sango and Kouga returned with the good news that the lords were convinced by their mates not to push Kagome's timeline any faster than it was already going. They also announced that if the males had a chosen female prior to everything, they were required to protect Kagome but free to mate. Kagome had also noticed that Kouga was particularly affectionate to Sango, even if she didn't acknowledge it. She looked up at the sky and watched as a lonely little cloud drifted by. She didn't notice Inuyasha join her until his shadow covered her.

"What are you up to out here by yourself?" he asked her curiously. She looked at him as she thought.

"Just thinking, relaxing," Kagome answered as she patted the porch next to her for him to join her. He sat down and stared out into the garden as well. Both remained silent for quite a bit. "What exactly does mating entail? Like I know it involves sleeping together, but what else?" Inuyasha looked at her surprised and shrugged as he thought about it.

"Technically they are not mates yet," Inuyasha said as Kagome looked at him curiously. "Yes, Yuki is wearing his mark, but they haven't had the ceremony yet. So the laws don't view them as mates just yet. I'm sure once we're all home and everything is done, Yuki and Sesshomaru will have their ceremony." Kagome nodded as she looked out at the garden.

"Is that when we'd have ours?" she asked him hesitantly. Inuyasha shrugged as he thought about it.

"Probably," he said as she nodded, "our parents would make sure none of the others have their ceremonies until after ours is done so that they can't get distracted from protecting you." Kagome looked at him surprised.

"So even with the permission to move on, they're still stuck in a rut because of me?" she demanded as Inuyasha sighed and shrugged.

"We never thought of it as a rut, Kagome," he said as she looked at him and shook her head.

"I do," she said as he looked at her. "I don't want people waiting to live their lives because of me. I want Sesshomaru and Yuki to mate if that is what they want. I want Kouga to finally propose to Sango, because let's face it, they're so far in love they can't see it anymore." Inuyasha chuckled and nodded. "I mean, how quickly did they think we'd mate?"

"Quickly," Inuyasha answered as she looked at him surprised. "But you had made your feelings clear, and even if I didn't respect them, Yuki and Sango would kill any one of us for pushing you faster than when you're ready. That's why our parents were probably reluctant but couldn't fight them when they argued for you."

"They really are the greatest friends a girl could ask for," Kagome said as Inuyasha nodded in agreement. "When do you want to mate?" He looked at her surprised.

"I dunno," he answered with a shrug. "I figured we'd figure it out when we're ready. We're definitely not ready, no matter what my parents think." Kagome nodded in agreement. "Why don't we go out, like on a date date?" Kagome looked at him and nodded as she blushed a little. "This Friday?"

"Alright," she said as he nodded in agreement. "Where would you want to go?"

"It'll be a surprise," he said as he thought about it. Kagome looked at him surprised and tried to figure out how she was supposed to prepare for that. "I'll tell Yuki and Sango so they can help you get ready, but otherwise, you're not allowed to know until we get there." Kagome looked to protest as he got up and ran off to start the preparations. She looked at the door stunned as she tried to figure out what he was up to.

"Hey you," Yuki said as she came outside after a bit. She sat down and sipped some cocoa before handing Kagome a mug.

"Did you talk to Inuyasha?" Kagome asked confused and accepting the drink. She was surprised how much the others enjoyed it and coffee.

"Yup," Yuki answered as she eyed a bird hopping around the garden in search of seeds.

"Where is he taking me?" she asked her curiously.

"Nope," Yuki said with a smirk before sipping her cocoa. Kagome watched as she shot a dart at the dirt and scared the birds away. "Not allowed to say, don't worry we'll get you more than ready." Kagome sighed and shook her head before taking a sip of her cocoa. "You'll enjoy it."

"Thanks Yuki," Kagome sighed as her friend nodded. "What's it like?"

"What?" Yuki asked curiously.

"Being a mate," Kagome said as Yuki shrugged and looked to genuinely think about it.

"It's not a bad thing," Yuki said with a grin. "I know you're afraid that you'll get involved with someone who wouldn't love you or something like that." Kagome shrugged and nodded. "I think with what dog-boy is planning in there, you'll realize you don't need that fear." Kagome looked at her curiously. "Still not telling though." Kagome scowled as Yuki laughed and shrugged before going back to her cocoa and bird watching.

"Why do you shoot darts at them?" Kagome bemoaned as another dart hit the dirt and the birds scattered.

"I like watching them fly," Yuki answered honestly. "It's almost a freedom I've never had." Kagome nodded in agreement as they watched the birds.

The week passed quickly and that Thursday they were headed to the youkai village. Kagome was stunned as Sango and Yuki got her dressed in a very traditional kimono and did her hair very nicely. The two also dressed up in their finest before they headed outside. She noticed all the guys were ready to go and dressed in their best as well.

"You look great," Inuyasha told her as he stood beside her. Kagome smiled and blushed a little as she nodded.

"You do as well," she said bashfully as he smiled and shrugged. "Why are we dressed up so nicely?"

"As part of meeting the lords and ladies of the four kingdoms," Myoga informed her as he looked at everyone as they seemed prepared. "Remember your jobs first guardians." Everyone but Kagome nodded and they headed into the small wooded area behind the shrine. Kagome didn't understand why they were walking this way, until she realized the trees were getting thicker and the growth more dense. She remained behind Sesshomaru and Yuki, Sango and Kouga were behind her and Inuyasha. As the trees started to thin out she realized they weren't on the shrine property anymore. Just outside the tree line were four carriages.

"Are you alright?" Yuki asked her as Sango stood next to her.

"Yes, but how did we...?" Kagome asked confused and slightly alarmed as she looked back.

"No worries, it's just a portal, it's not open all the time," Sango said softly as they walked up to a carriage and Inuyasha helped her into it. Yuki moved to one with Sesshomaru and Sango to Kouga's as Miroku and Shinta shared one. They rode for at least another hour before they stopped at the gates of a rather large looking castle.

"It's beautiful," Kagome said surprised as she got out and looked around. It was a very traditional town, like something she believed would look like way back in the past during the Edo period.

"Its home," Inuyasha said with a shrug as she looked at him surprised and then to the others. No one else was nearly as impressed with it as she was. As they walked they noticed it was brightly decorated and there were paper cranes filling one of the trees.

"Cranes?" she asked confused.

"Every year during the spring season the lords have them put up to represent the peace and growth of the season," Yuki said as she smiled at them. "As children we were all expected to be able to make and understand the purpose of these cranes. I'm sure the children of the castle made these."

"Some of them are not as well made as ours were," Sesshomaru said as Yuki rolled her eyes.

"You mean yours were, I remember Sango and me both ripping the paper multiple times," Yuki admitted as Sango chuckled and nodded in agreement. They walked into the castle and everyone stopped and bowed as Kagome suddenly felt conscious with these people around her. She looked around to see that they each bowed respectfully back and mimicked them.

"My ladies and lords, the four lords and their ladies are expecting you," a maid said as she bowed deeply. "Please, this way." She led them from the entrance to the great hall. Kagome looked around in wonder as the walls were gorgeous with pictures depicting battles between great youkai of various kinds. She noticed one of a large inu youkai in dog form, another of a neko and tora working together. The ookami youkai leading his back seemed so brave in his picture. When they all stopped she gasped at the power that this room held.

"Welcome home!" one of the ladies said happily as she looked at them. Kagome looked at how beautiful she was in a soft pink kimono covered in cherry blossom petals, her long dark hair shined as his hung down loosely behind her, and her deep violet eyes looked so kind and welcoming. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru bowed deeply to her and the lord who looked exactly like them who was seated beside her.

"Stepmother, father," Sesshomaru said as they bowed.

"We'd like to introduce you the human girl with the special powers," Inuyasha finished as he stood up and offered Kagome his hand. She accepted it with a blush as she stepped forward. "This is Higurashi, Kagome." Kagome bowed to them as the two stood up, which startled Kagome, and bowed to her.

"It is our honor to welcome you to our home," the woman now identified as Inuyasha's mother, said softly with a warm smile. Her mate seemed so much like Sesshomaru, but emotional, it was shocking to Kagome. "My name is Lady Izayoi, and this is my mate, Lord Nishi of the Western Lands."

"Thank you," Kagome said softly as she bowed in return. She was pulled gently to signal stepping back as Inuyasha and Sesshomaru did the same. Kagome watched as Kouga stepped forward and bowed, his mother and father also bowing back.

"Mother, Father," he almost grumbled at them.

"Welcome back Kouga," the female ookami said happily. "Kagome I am Lady Naoko and this is my lord, Kita, of the Northern Lands. We are humbled to have you within our home." Both bowed to her as she bowed back in awe. She knew this was a huge thing. She was turned to the next lord who was by himself as Yuki stepped forward and bowed deeply.

"Father," she said softly as he nodded to her.

"Welcome home kitten," he boomed, really the only one to call one of them by any name but her own. "I am Lord Higashi of the Eastern Neko tribe, my lady. We are most honored to have you with us." He bowed to Kagome which made her look startled a little as he seemed pulse more power than the others. She wondered as she bowed back if it was because there was no mate here with him.

The last couple stood up as Kagome turned her attention to them and noticed Shinta bow but not near as respectfully as the others did for their parents and Miroku seemed just silent and stony faced. Their father bowed as the woman with him nodded her head. She realized there was strife here.

"Father, step-mother," he said softly as he stood up.

"Welcome home, my sons," the lord said before turning to Kagome. "Lady Kagome, I am Lord Minami and this is my lady, Kayura, of the Southern Lands." Kagome bowed to them as everyone then sat down.

"Thank you," Kagome said graciously, "for this wonderful welcome my lords and ladies." They all smiled pleased that Kagome seemed quite appropriate; they knew their children were not always this polite.

"Lady Yuki and Lord Inuyasha have been keeping us updated on how you're doing with these rather sudden changes," Lady Izayoi said softly, though Kagome was certain she could be heard anywhere in that room. "If you have any questions or concerns, please, while you're with us you are most welcome to bring them to our attention. This is also true if you wish to write to us." Kagome nodded quite in awe of them all.

"Thank you so much," Kagome said bowing again, "it is a lot to take in. Before all of this I believed myself to be a normal girl destined for a normal life."

"Isn't this far more interesting?" Naoko asked her as the three ladies seemed to giggle at the idea. Kagome smiled and shrugged as she thought about it before nodding in agreement.

"Interesting is one word, but I am eternally grateful that I have Sango and Yuki to help me get through this." Kagome said as the mentioned women smiled pleased. "Without them I'd have lost my mind by now." The ladies of the court laughed together again in agreement.

"We understand completely, and we raised them," Kayura said as the three women laughed. "They can be a handful at times, but I'm sure they are doing everything in their power to mean well." With this she shot a look specifically to Shinta and Miroku. Both nodded as did Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Kouga.

"But for now, the maids will show you all to your rooms for your visit," Higashi said as maids appeared before them, "we're sure you'll want to show Lady Kagome around, and there will be a celebratory dinner tonight in honor of all of your return." Kagome followed with Inuyasha, who kept her hand to lead her around when he couldn't turn to her to explain something.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said as they left the great hall. He looked at her curiously. "What were those pictures depicting?"

"The ones on the walls?" he asked her curiously. She nodded as she looked at him waiting for his answer. "Those are great battles our fathers were in." Kagome looked at him surprised.

"You mean the large inu youkai in the picture, that seemed to be a few men on each other's shoulders tall, was your father?" she squeaked surprised.

"Yeah," he said as he shrugged and thought about it. "Yuki and I can't change because we're only hanyou, but Sesshomaru can and I'm sure Kouga and Shinta can do it." Kagome nodded as she listened quite surprised. "They were behaving," Inuyasha said pulling her from her thoughts, "usually it's worse than anything to walk in to see them all. It's usually a pissing contest of who is greater." The maid looked at him as if warning him to stop. "If she chooses to move here, she needs to know so don't give me that look."

"Of course, my lord," the maid said softly. "Here is your and the young lady's room." She opened the door and stood to the side as the two walked into it. Inuyasha wanted to curse at his parents for this one, but shook his head.

"Its fine," he grumbled and the maid nodded, closing the door and leaving them.

"Fine? But there's only one bed," Kagome said surprised.

"It's for you to rest in," Inuyasha told her as Kagome looked at him. "I don't sleep much anyway." Kagome nodded hesitantly as he nodded and looked around the room. "Do you want a bath?" Kagome thought about it, a bath would be amazing, but she didn't want to go by herself and she was sure Inuyasha wouldn't go with her. Then as if on cue there was a knock. Inuyasha opened it to reveal Yuki and Sango with bath stuff.

"Bath time!" Yuki said as Kagome smirked at her.

"Alright," Kagome said nodding as the two girls giggled. They were certain she had questions for them and a bath was the best time to get together to answer them.

"You don't mind, Inuyasha?" Yuki teased. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"I guess you noticed the one bed then?" he asked her as she laughed a little.

"Tell my father, because I know if you say a word to yours it'll fall on deaf ears," Yuki said shaking her head.

"I won't sleep much," Inuyasha said confidently.

"But it's this weekend," Yuki warned him as Inuyasha looked at her and sighed. Kagome heard him mutter a string of profanities under his breath.

"I'll talk to them while you guys are in the bath," he said as Yuki nodded while Kagome looked at them confused. Yuki shook her head as they led Kagome out and the giggling started at a comment Sango made. Inuyasha watched them go as he thought about what Yuki had brought up to him.

"What's this weekend?" Kagome asked confused.

"Nothing," Yuki said with a big smile. "Tomorrow's your date night, are you excited?"

"Are we going home that quickly?" Kagome asked confused. Yuki shook her head as Kagome looked at her surprised. "It's here? In the village?" Yuki raised a finger to her lips signaling Kagome to keep quiet with a wink.

"Inuyasha figured you should see where he is from, he knows about where you're from," Yuki said as Sango smiled and nodded in agreement. "But that's all we're telling you. I have a very special kimono that you can borrow for the event tomorrow." Kagome nodded as they relaxed in the baths.

"Today went very well," Sango said as Yuki nodded in agreement.

"Because it wasn't supposed to?" Kagome asked confused.

"Well...they usually aren't so well behaved," Yuki answered cryptically.

"Inuyasha said they are usually in competition with each other," Kagome said using a much cleaner description.

"Yeah," Yuki and Sango said nodding in agreement.

"I have to ask, Sango, where do you fit in here?" Kagome asked curiously.

"I am a taiji ya, we have a village just outside this one. We help guard it and are sometimes employed as guards here within the castle. Yuki and I have known each other since we were kids." Sango said as Kagome looked at them curiously.

"But Yuki is how old?" Kagome asked remembering this conversation. Both women nodded. "How?"

"Yuki and I are what you call blood sisters, we share blood," Sango said as Kagome looked at them surprised. "Some taiji-ya do it to prolong their lives, but usually it's through mating. If I were to mate a youkai..."

"Kouga!" Yuki said in a fake cough earning her an elbow in the ribs. "What? Can't a girl cough?" Kagome smirked as Sango rolled her eyes.

"Then the blood tie to Yuki would end and my blood tie would be that of my mate's." Sango finished while shooting a playful glare at Yuki. "Yuki is now tied to Sesshomaru; it doesn't void our agreement but prolongs my life even further." Yuki snorted and nodded.

"By about an eternity or two," she said jokingly.

"So if Inuyasha and I mate, I'd gain his lifespan?" Kagome asked confused. Both women nodded in agreement. "But what about my family?"

"You'd out live them," Sango said softly. "It's hard knowing that." Kagome nodded as she thought about it. "I had a little brother named Kohaku; he grew up and got married and so on and so forth. Now I look over what would be his great, great grandkids. One of which is named after him and is so much like him it's scary."

"Was it hard?" Kagome asked softly.

"Yes, and no," Sango said as Kagome looked at her curiously. "While I was devastated to lose my brother, I had my nieces and nephews and their children. Kohaku lived to be about a hundred years old so I had family to help me through it." Kagome nodded as she thought about it.

"What you have to understand is that, while yes you would outlive everyone," Yuki said as Kagome looked at her, "you do have mortality. Youkai don't, but their half-breed offspring do. Inuyasha and I are only destined to live for a thousand years or so." Kagome nodded as she thought about it.

"So if I had chosen Shinta, I'd live forever?" Kagome asked trying to understand. She wasn't about to choose Shinta, but she needed to know what she was giving up and taking with Inuyasha.

"Precisely," Yuki answered as Kagome looked at her curiously. "What?"

"What's this weekend?" Kagome asked her. Yuki sighed as she thought about her answer.

"I would love to tell you, Kagome, but that is something that when he's ready, Inuyasha will tell you," Yuki answered honestly. "I can tell you, and Sesshomaru hates this night for me, that my human night is coming up. You won't see me; I'll flat out have to be carried kicking, screaming, and fighting by my mate to leave my room." Kagome looked at her surprised.

"Why?" she asked surprised.

"Because it's my weakest night of the month," Yuki answered softly.

"Even though she's nothing compared to weak," Sango said shaking her head. "She's still twice as strong as me, but I think that's training with her father and brothers for so long." Yuki shrugged.

"I am human that night," Yuki said as Kagome nodded. "Because we are more defenseless that night, most hanyou will never tell when it is, even their mates will never know. If he does tell you, it's a secret you take to the grave." Kagome nodded. "I have something that will keep me safe, despite how much I try to even hide from him." Kagome laughed a little at the thought of a human, cat ear-less Yuki fighting tooth and nail to stay in her room as a much bigger Sesshomaru drags her by her foot.

"Do I have to wear that heavy kimono for tonight?" Kagome asked curiously.

"No," Sango said as she thought about it. "I'm sure we have a yukata you can borrow for the dinner. It'll still be elegant but not near as hot, because there will be a lot of guests tonight." Yuki nodded in agreement.

That night Inuyasha led Kagome to the great hall again for dinner. Usually dinners were held in a dining hall, but it was such a momentous occasion that they were holding it in the great hall. Kagome followed him and looked around, still amazed with the place. She didn't think it'd ever be less impressive, which made her wonder if she was going to be expected to move here after she was mated.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said as she thought about it, "if we mate, are we expected to move here?" Inuyasha nodded as he looked at her curiously.

"You are full of questions all the sudden," he said amused.

"I guess reality hit harder once we got here," Kagome said as Inuyasha nodded. "Plus, Yuki and Sango explained more of what was going on. Like they told me how Sango has lived for three hundred years and such."

"Their blood bond," Inuyasha said as Kagome nodded. "No one thought it'd last for so long, but the two have kept it up. Now Sango can live forever, whether or not she mates Kouga. At first some youkai thought it was Sango's intent to live forever, until they saw her after her brother's death. She was so depressed after that, it hit her hard. Then they realized she was doing it because she needed to, she was the best her village had produced in forever." Kagome nodded. "They also explained a blood bond with me, while it'll prolong your life, won't make you immortal?"

"Yes," Kagome said nodding. "That doesn't really bother me." Inuyasha nodded as he listened. "I guess I just don't want to find this all out after the fact though." Inuyasha nodded in agreement as they walked into the hall to see it fully decorated and tables everywhere. Inuyasha took her hand and led her to where he knew they were to eat, which would be with his parents and Sesshomaru and Yuki. "This place is so amazing and beautiful." Inuyasha just chuckled as they sat down.

"I guess so, compared to the human world it's much more colorful," Inuyasha said as Kagome nodded in agreement.

"You're right, I do like it here," Kagome said as she noticed how comfortable she was with her surroundings despite being in the new location. Inuyasha nodded in agreement as he noticed Yuki and Sango talking softly before separating so that they could sit down. He was curious as to what they were discussing but didn't bring it up as she joined them, but he did notice a black suit under her yukata.

"Planning for an attack?" he murmured so Kagome wouldn't hear.

"There is word that a dangerous youkai is nearby," Yuki murmured knowing he wanted to leave Kagome in the dark, "just in case." Inuyasha nodded as he kept his sword close in case he had to defend his court. "You really should turn that into a courting mark already." They heard his father burst out into laughter at that comment.

"Please don't give him ideas," Inuyasha grumbled as his father told his mother what Yuki had said. She laughed a little as well while Kagome looked at them curiously. Sesshomaru joined them last and Inuyasha noticed both swords at his side, the entire table, minus his mother and Kagome, seemed to be ready for a fight. They ate without any interruption and then the drinks started to flow.

"Is this sake?" Kagome asked Yuki and Inuyasha.

"Yes, but unless you plan on getting drunk quickly," Yuki warned her, "only take little sips and no more than like three glasses." Kagome nodded surprised as she sipped a little and was surprised how sweet it was. She noticed Lady Izayoi didn't drink much.

"It's alright to refuse," she said with a smile to Kagome, "I wouldn't dare drink as much as my mate or sons." Kagome nodded as she listened, that was obviously sage advice. "At some point the ladies will probably retire to another room while the males all drink their fill, you are more than welcome to join us as I'm sure Ladies Yuki and Sango will be joining us."

"Thank you, my lady," Kagome said with a smile as she looked around curiously. She watched as Yuki poured some for Sesshomaru and then he her before they drank together and spoke softly. She was always so curious what the two whispered about that she could never hear.

The ladies eventually retired as the males kept their drinking going. By the time they left Kagome had the strange feeling that Inuyasha, Kouga, and Sesshomaru were quite inebriated while their fathers were still strangely sober for all their drinking. She smirked as Yuki's father spoke to her softly and then sent one of her brothers out. She had learned since arriving at the village that Yuki's five brothers, despite her being the youngest and a female, obeyed her orders to the word. She was head of her father's armies and had gained great respect for it. Sango was her second-in-command because of their blood bond and the two were known as the warrior princesses. The ladies still regarded them with the same respect they showed each other, even if they found it odd to be so headstrong and able to fight.

They all sat talking, discussing the concerns and daily events of the ladies and the preparations for the festival the next evening in honor of the spring equinox. Many were preparing for when their mates decided to hide away for the season doing what most animals would do, mate. Kagome had never thought about the idea of a mating season for youkai, though Izayoi explained that they can mate any time of the year, the urge was just greater at this point. By the time they were done Kagome was exhausted and Yuki escorted her to bed.


	10. Chapter 10- Mates

Guardian Ang...err...Youkai?!

Co-written by Angel and Glitter Dust

Disclaimer: We do not own Inuyasha or the cast from both the manga and anime. We do own our own characters and as such you'll know them when you see them.

She was a normal girl with a normal life. Then the oddest "accidents" started to happen and she didn't seem so normal anymore. On top of that five mysterious men come into her life, demanding she choose one to marry, and claiming to be able to protect her. All she wanted was to be normal, how much more of this madness can she stand?

Chapter 10- Mates

* * *

He entered their room and spotted her resting peacefully in the rather large bed. He had been surprised that his parents had put them together and that they had put one bed in the room. He pretty much just undressed; he was too drunk to actually care, before slipping under the covers. As soon as he was under the blankets with her, she rolled over and snuggled against his form for the warmth. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the forehead, he wanted to smirk when it earned him a contented sigh and a small smile graced her sleeping features.

Alcohol has been known to make males grow bolder, even when they shouldn't be, and he was quite drunk so he was also incredibly bold. He leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips, surprised when she responded in kind in her sleep. He couldn't believe when her arms tightened around him and kept him from pulling away.

They rolled slightly so she was under him and he looked down at her. Her eyes were half lidded, he wasn't sure if it was from exhaustion or lust, nor did he seem to care at the moment. He dove down and kissed her again, growling pleased as she returned his kisses in kind. He licked and nipped at her lower lip, she opened her mouth to moan a little and immediately he slid his tongue into her mouth. Their tongues danced as they kissed, her hands kneading his back as she moaned softly again.

He pulled away, allowing her to catch her breath and smirked at the look she had on her face. She looked pleased; her lips in a shy smile were slightly swollen from his nips and the kissing. She gently traced his jaw line with his finger as he gave her a cocky smile. She looked at him surprised as his one arm snaked out from behind her and pulled the obi tying her yukata with it. She watched the brightly colored fabric fly over them and then faced him again. Yes, it was a drunken lust, but she had always heard that sometimes the alcohol made people act on their hidden desires that they couldn't do sober. She wouldn't regret this.

She kissed him softly at first, though their kisses turned heated quickly. He was demanding compliance and she knew that despite the fact that at times she would have to; this was not one of them at the moment. Their mouths fought for dominance as she scratched down his chest roughly, earning a groan from him as he slid his hands into the open yukata. She gasped as she felt his firm, calloused grip on her breasts. He squeezed and rubbed them earning a moan as he kissed down her jaw line and then her delicate neck. He licked her collar bone where he knew he'd mark her as his and no one else's. He loved the sound of her breath coming out heavily as he licked one of her breasts before taking her nipple into his mouth. His other hand squeezed the other as he held her against himself.

She groaned as she twisted her fingers through his long hair. She had secretly always wanted to play with it, it was so perfect. Now she was just using it to hold on as he gave her a pleasure she had never known before. She jumped and yelped a little when he bit her harder than she expected and shot him a look, earning herself an impish look before he returned to what he was doing. He switched breasts and continued to nip and lick and play with her. Her nipples were hard and extremely sensitive when he was done with her. He sat up on his knees and pulled her up so she was sitting on him and pulled the yukata away.

"Beautiful," he murmured as he took in the beauty of her body. She blushed shyly; she had never been one to call herself beautiful. "You are the most beautiful." She smiled as she kissed him softly, his arms wrapping around her as he kissed her back. He gently laid her on the bed before kissing down her flat stomach, he could see the hint of her muscles and it turned him on further.

He slid between her legs, gently urging them open. While he wanted to go crazy, he knew she was still a virgin and hurting her was not an option. He wanted to have her screaming in ecstasy before anything else happened. He gently kissed down the insides of both her thighs before gently picking her up a little and sliding a finger along the opening of her lips. She gasped, blushing about where he was, as he started to rub her with two fingers. He slid her lips open and smirked to himself as he leaned in and gently licked at her clitoris. She gasped again as he continued to do it, soon moving his tongue in small circles. He loved the moans and sounds she made as he licked at her, waiting patiently for her to find her release and then he'd enjoy her flavor.

She fought not to scream, she didn't want the whole castle knowing what they were doing, but the feelings. Oh the feelings. She had never felt this kind of pleasure in her whole life. She weaved her hands through his hair again, holding him where he was as she felt a coil in her lower abdomen tighten. She couldn't help it, it felt so amazing when that coil sprung back and she was hit by her first orgasm. She came, not as hard as the first, as he slid his tongue into her, enjoying her juices as they flowed. She was gasping as he kissed her thighs again, his face wet with her cum. She watched as he kissed up her body. He focused on her breasts a little again before resuming his trek up her body and then kissing her deeply. She could taste herself on his lips and wasn't grossed out by it, after reading loads of stories she had always thought she would be. She groaned as she felt his growls through both their chests.

She gasped and yelped a little as she felt one of his hands back between her legs, gently playing with her clitoris before sliding two fingers into her. Her hips rocked as he slid his fingers in and out of her, being careful of his claws. She grasped his penis as he slid a third finger into and gently pulled on it a little. She watched as he groaned, his eyes going a little wider at the feeling. Curious she did it again, squeezing him harder and gently gliding her hand over the head. He all but stopped what he was doing as she did this, his groans telling her everything she needed to know.

She stopped his hand and slid his hand out of her, she had not come for him again but she wanted to see what would happen. She pushed him into a seated position and kneeled down in front of him so all he could see was her back and the back of her head. She heard him mutter her name softly as her breath gently caressed his member before she kissed the head softly, then down its length. She heard him gasp and groan as she slid it slightly into her mouth. He was huge, she didn't know if she'd be able to do what she was attempting, but she'd try. So far it sounded like he enjoyed it. She slid her hand up and down his length, tightening and squeezing as she pulled on him. She kissed and licked at the head of his penis, listening to his grunts and groans as she did so.

"Mate," he ground out before pushing her head down a little, forcing some more of himself into her mouth. At first she thought she'd choke but then she found a rhythm and started to move her head in the same direction as her hands. She heard him pant and groan his hand on the back of her head to keep her from coming up too soon. She wanted to smirk as she tried to take him a little deeper causing him to curse slightly from the feeling. "Shit mate...I'm going to..." he ground out as he watched her head bob up and down. He growled and fought a howl just from that orgasm as he shot his seed into her mouth. He thought she might have choked at first, but when she lifted her head with a shy smile he knew she was fine. He pulled her tightly against himself and kissed her before laying her down on the bed, he needed her more than ever at this point.

He looked at her hesitantly as he prepared to slide into her. He didn't want to hurt her, but he also knew it was unavoidable. She smiled as she slid her hand up and caressed his cheek lovingly, nodding as he watched her. He nodded and looked her in the eye as he slid into her, slowly as he allowed her body to adjust to him. He groaned as he slid all the way in. He watched her face and noticed no pain or difficulty so he pulled back and with one swift movement felt her barrier break. He heard her gasp a little but nothing else to indicate pain or that she was upset. She nodded again and encouraged him to move. He thrust into her calmly so that he wouldn't hurt her until he felt her hips move a little to encourage him to move faster. He looked at her and noticed the challenge in her eyes as she smirked at him and pulled him down so they were together.

"You want faster mate?" he growled as she smirked and nodded with a kiss on his nose. "Then we need to change positions." She looked at him confused as he slid out of her and pulled her up, and then turned her on her hands and knees. She looked over her shoulder at him confused. She gasped as she felt him slide back into her, the sensations almost causing her to fall down. He was so deep. He slammed into her as he thrust into her, she panted as she gasped and yelped for him. When she demanded faster he couldn't help but grin arrogantly behind her and complied. He didn't think a human could take youkai speeds at times, but when she came and she yelled out, he couldn't help but groan pleased at the feeling of her body. He wasn't quite ready and he wanted her to have multiple orgasms before he came.

Pulling out of her, he flipped her over and had her stand up. He could tell she was confused and a bit wobbly as he led her to the desk that was in the room for if he needed to do any paperwork while there, which there was a neat pile on the center of the desk. He pushed everything off, not caring what it was and sat her on the edge of the desk. He slid back into her, both groaning at the feeling before she slid her legs around his waist and arms around his neck and shoulders.

"Hold on tightly," he growled in her ear before he slammed into her. She was coming much more frequently now and he could tell he was going to join her shortly as he worked on her collar bone. He heard her yell his name for the world to hear as he bit her, shooting his seed deep into her and marking her as his forever. He heard her panting and groaned as he thrust a final few times; making sure all of his seed was in her before releasing his hold on her. He licked at her collar area a few times making sure any blood was cleaned up and smirked as his mark already started to form.

"Mate," she panted wearily as he chuckled. He grabbed a towel and wiped them both off before picking her up and taking her back to bed. He wrapped his arms around her as she snuggled against him again. They both passed out from exhaustion, their breathing taking its time calming down from their activities.


	11. Chapter 11- Surprise Date Night

Guardian Ang...err...Youkai?!

Co-written by Angel and Glitter Dust

Disclaimer: We do not own Inuyasha or the cast from both the manga and anime. We do own our own characters and as such you'll know them when you see them.

She was a normal girl with a normal life. Then the oddest "accidents" started to happen and she didn't seem so normal anymore. On top of that five mysterious men come into her life, demanding she choose one to marry, and claiming to be able to protect her. All she wanted was to be normal, how much more of this madness can she stand?

Chapter 11- Surprise Date Night

* * *

The next day Kagome was found wandering the village with Yuki. Sango had yet to be seen, but they had figured with the party the night before she was well beyond in need of recovery. Kagome was quite surprised as youkai and people would stop and bow to them as they passed by. She looked at Yuki and watched as she smiled at a child and pat another on the head.

"They really like you," Kagome said to Yuki as they walked. Yuki smirked and shrugged.

"They also know there is no messing with me," she replied as Kagome looked at her confused. "My blood sister is a taiji-ya, we were trained in each other's ways, and my father is one of the four great lords." Kagome looked at her in surprise. "Courtesy of him, I've been trained to fight better than most people. Like my brothers, I am fully capable of leading an army."

"Is that why they sent you and Sango to guard me?" Kagome asked curiously. Yuki nodded as they walked. They watched as people set up for a festival. "Is something special going on?"

"Yeah, tonight there is a festival," Yuki answered as Kagome looked around. "If you didn't have your surprise date tonight I'd say ask Inuyasha to take you."

"What are we doing?" Kagome asked her. Yuki shrugged as they walked. "Yuki..."

"All I know is to get you dressed properly, I don't know exactly what you're doing, nor do I want to. While you two do you thing, I am spending time with my mate," Yuki answered honestly as Kagome smiled and nodded. "I'm sure Sango is somewhere making preparations."

"It's odd that we haven't seen her yet today," Kagome said as Yuki shrugged.

"The thing about the sake last night is it's stronger than normal sake," Yuki said as Kagome nodded and listened as they walked. "Sango, as odd as it sounds, may have had too much last night."

"I haven't seen Kouga either," Kagome said as Yuki just grinned at her. They wandered around for a bit longer before heading back to the castle for lunch. There they found Sango and Kouga as they were getting congratulated by several others, to Kagome's confusion as Yuki grinned even wider at her blood sister.

"Really? A youkai? Taiji-ya, you're insane," Yuki teased as Sango blushed while Kouga chuckled. Sesshomaru appeared and Yuki pointed at them. "We're not the only ones waiting on our ceremony." He mutely nodded, though she knew he'd be discussing everything with Kouga later on anyway.

"Mate, let's go eat," Sesshomaru said, obviously not impressed. Yuki sniggered behind her hand as Sango just shook her head and they all sat down to eat. "How was your walk?"

"Good," Yuki said as Inuyasha sat with Kagome, "they're setting up for the festival tonight." Sesshomaru nodded as he looked at how much food was on her plate.

"Eat more," he instructed as Yuki rolled her eyes.

"Mate," she growled as he just looked at her. "I know how much I need to eat to sustain myself." He just seemed to sigh and nod as her father chuckled. She just eyed her father as he looked at her amused. "You're not helping."

"He's just trying to do right by you," he said amused as she sighed and nodded. "After all, it's a mate's duty to make sure his female is healthy and strong, otherwise there's no guarantee you'll produce strong...err...pups? Or is it kittens for you two?" Yuki shook her head as her father just smirked at them amused.

"Pups," Sesshomaru answered as he ate, "mate you need to eat." She sighed and nodded before taking a bite of her food. "I have an idea of what we can do this evening, though if you're interested in the festival we can go."

"No, but what were you thinking?" Yuki asked as he just remained silent. "I think, Kagome, we are going to end up both getting a surprise tonight." Kagome nodded as she smirked at her friend as the two went back to eating.

"After lunch we'll go to grab a bath and we'll start getting ready for tonight," Sango suggested down the table as Kagome nodded in agreement. Yuki winked at Sango as she blushed and laughed a little.

"We get to see Kouga's mark," Yuki teased as Sango laughed and shook her head.

"Yes, before you know it there will be a multitude of ceremonies," Nishi said nodding as Yuki and Kagome looked at him. "At least three of them."

"I don't think any chickens should be counted on before they are hatched," Yuki said with a smirk before continuing to eat. Sesshomaru just eyed her as his father chuckled while Inuyasha remained silent. Kouga looked rather pleased at the idea of a mating ceremony but didn't say anything.

"Come ladies, I think it's time to get Kagome ready for the evening," Yuki said after they all had eaten. Sesshomaru nodded as she looked to him, knowing if he didn't feel she ate enough he'd keep her at the table. Sango nodded and kissed Kouga on the cheek before following the two out of the hall.

They walked into the bathroom, Yuki having ordered a maid to bring Kagome and Sango's clothes to her room. They each relaxed in the hot water as they soaked and cleaned themselves.

"What about Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked Yuki curiously.

"He's fine, he knows we'll be in there preparing," Yuki answered carelessly.

"We could prepare in my room," Kagome offered as Yuki shook her head.

"Its fine, he knows we'll be there, he had suggested it last night when we were preparing for bed," Yuki said as Kagome nodded and sighed. "Besides, this will take the longest, the dressing and such won't. You're not getting makeup or the like because it smells and really youkai don't like it. But you'll be prettier than a flower when we're done with you."

"This is nice," Sango sighed pleased as she soaked.

"I'll say," Yuki agreed, "I'm sure after last night you need this more than we do." Kagome just blushed wildly as Sango laughed a little. "Kagome, you're too innocent, you blush so quickly."

"You're talking about sex," Kagome said as she blushed. Sango and Yuki laughed hysterically.

"Kagome," Sango said amused, "you're too naive. In the end, this is what's going to happen. Inuyasha is attempting to court you to mate you."

"I know," Kagome said as she sighed. "I guess it's just...hard to believe..."

"I know, you're scared of the idea," Yuki said as she got out and started to dry off. "But don't be afraid, just follow your heart. You'll know when you're ready. For now let's just get you dressed and ready for a simple date." Kagome nodded and climbed out of her tub and dried off as well. Sango followed in suit and once all three were dressed they headed towards Yuki's room.

Kagome looked at the three kimonos in the room and was surprised by how they looked. She watched as Yuki walked up to her and pulled off her yukata before handing her the under garments. Kagome got changed as Sango pulled out the brushes and such needed to do her hair. Kagome smiled as she slid into her kimono, the two wrapping it around her and affixing the obi.

"These are such pretty colors," Sango said as Kagome sat down so that her hair could be done. Yuki nodded in agreement.

"Yes, I figured she should have something that stands out," Yuki said as she got dressed while Sango worked on Kagome's hair. When she was done Kagome looked in the mirror impressed, it had only taken an hour after getting out of the baths to get dressed. Yuki and Sango were finished shortly thereafter and they all headed to the main entrance.

"Kagome, you look great," Inuyasha said surprised as Kouga and Sesshomaru swept their mates away. Kagome blushed as she took his hand and allowed him to lead her away. She followed him out the gates and towards the main part of the village. "I figured you've never been to one of our festivals, so you'd enjoy this one." Kagome smiled and nodded as they headed into the village. She looked around as dusk was turning into night and all of the lanterns glowed as they hung from the buildings and ropes that crossed over the streets.

"It's beautiful," she said as they walked up to a vender's stall.

"Are you hungry?" he asked her as they lined up. Kagome smiled and nodded a little as Inuyasha bought two of what the vendor was selling.

"Oh! Takoyaki!" Kagome said as he paid and they continued on. Inuyasha chuckled amused as they looked around. "It's so beautiful here, and clean."

"Yes, we strive to keep it clean," Inuyasha said as Kagome nodded. "This was one of the first villages that was developed that humans, youkai, and hanyou resides in. The multitudes of clans sent their leadership here so that we could have a peace and live together in harmony."

"That's amazing," Kagome said as Inuyasha nodded. "So you grew up here?" Inuyasha shook his head.

"We have a castle in our kingdom as well, in the Western Lands," Inuyasha told her as Kagome nodded. "Just like Yuki can always return to her father's castle in the Eastern Lands, so on and so forth. We come here when the lords need to meet together for whatever reason." She looked around as they wandered.

"Would I have to move here? Away from my family?" Kagome asked softly. Inuyasha seemed to hesitate as he thought about it. Really, he didn't think they'd have to as Sesshomaru and Yuki were the heirs to the Western Lands anyway.

"No, I think it'd be no big issue to live in the human world," he said as Kagome nodded. "Sesshomaru and Yuki would be the reigning heirs for the Western Lands, Yuki's brothers are taking over the Eastern Lands, Kouga and Sango would rule the Northern Lands one day, and Shinta would take over after his father in the Southern Lands." Kagome looked at him as she thought, he had answered her other big question; all of her friends would be here without her. She seemed to fall silent as she thought about everything he told her.

"And I'm holding them up from their happily ever after?" she asked softly as Inuyasha looked at her surprised. She knew they didn't care, they said as such, but it still hurt to know they had to wait.

"They cannot have their ceremony, that is true," Inuyasha said as Kagome sighed. "I wish I knew how to calm your fears." Kagome looked at him surprised. "I mean, you're right, just meeting it'd be stupid to mate. I know nothing of you and you know nothing of me. I know your scent is nice."

"My scent?" Kagome asked surprised. Inuyasha blushed a little and nodded.

"Yeah," he said as he touched the side of his nose. "Ironically, the nose knows." Kagome laughed a little as he smirked. "Your scent has what most youkai would refer to, the markers of a mate. Father used to go on and on to Sesshomaru and me about it."

"Oh?" Kagome said interested. "What are some of the markers?" Inuyasha blushed as she looked at him curiously.

"Let's just say, I'll never lose you in a crowd," Inuyasha said sheepishly. Kagome smiled and blushed a little as they headed in a new direction. "Not that I'd lose you to begin with. I'm not Sesshomaru." Kagome looked at him confused.

"He lost Yuki once, he freaked out for a few days only to learn that she had been home the whole time." Inuyasha said as Kagome laughed a little. That was genuinely sad to hear but still very funny to learn. "I can't laugh now, I'd freak out too if I were in the same situation." Kagome blushed as he took her hand.

"You would?" she asked uncertainly. Inuyasha's blush stayed on his cheeks as he nodded. He led her into a garden and they sat down on a bench under one of the cherry blossoms as it bloomed. He took her hand and kissed it.

"I'd probably tear the town apart," he said as she smirked.

"I'm not worth a town," Kagome said as he chuckled.

"You're worth the world," Inuyasha said as Kagome smiled and shook her head. "You're my world." She looked at him surprised, blushing wildly, as he leaned down and kissed her softly. He smiled at her as he pulled away a little.

"Inu…yasha…" she said softly as she gently touched her lips.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself," he said gently. She shook her head with a smile. She took him by surprise when she reached up and kissed him softly in return.


	12. Chapter 12 The Guardians' Fight

Guardian Ang...err...Youkai?!

Co-written by Angel and Glitter Dust

Disclaimer: We do not own Inuyasha or the cast from both the manga and anime. We do own our own characters and as such you'll know them when you see them.

She was a normal girl with a normal life. Then the oddest "accidents" started to happen and she didn't seem so normal anymore. On top of that five mysterious men come into her life, demanding she choose one to marry, and claiming to be able to protect her. All she wanted was to be normal, how much more of this madness can she stand?

Chapter 12- The Guardians' Fight

* * *

They returned home the day after the festival, everyone much more relaxed than they were prior to their trip. Everyone prepared for their daily routines; work, escorting, and the like. Inuyasha and Kagome could be found together in their free time. Every time Miroku or Shinta seemed to oppose, they were silenced by one of the girls or Kouga.

"I think they're jealous," Kagome said softly as Inuyasha shrugged. He didn't care, they were there to compete for her hand and he was the winner to their losing. They were seated on the porch leaning against each other and staring off into the garden one afternoon. Kagome had just been escorted home by Inuyasha, Yuki and Sango had stayed to close. Sesshomaru was going to go escort them home. Naturally, Kouga was going after his mate as well.

"I don't care if they're jealous, according to Kouga, Lady Naoko had given the four of them permission to mate whomever they chose since I had you," Inuyasha said softly. He kissed her on the head. "Mother wants me to bring you home more often." Kagome smiled and nodded.

"I did have a good time when we were in the village," Kagome said softly. "I wouldn't oppose to going back." Inuyasha chuckled and nodded.

"We'll go back," he told her with a chuckle. "How about this Friday we go see a movie?"

"Alright," Kagome said as she thought about it.

"Was there anything you'd like to see?" he asked her. Kagome smiled and shrugged as she thought about it.

"Let me think about it," Kagome said as he nodded in agreement. The relaxed as the house seemed to settle before the last four occupants returned home.

Yuki and Sango finished cleaning up the library and locked everything up before walking outside and finding their mates waiting. Yuki giggled as Kouga kissed Sango and took the books she took out. Sango just smirked and rolled her eyes as Sesshomaru took Yuki's hand and kissed it before leading her towards the shrine.

"We've been lucky," Kouga said as Sesshomaru nodded in agreement. Since the initial attack for Kagome, Naraku hadn't formed any kind of attack since. They believed part of it was because of the damage Yuki had done to him, but they didn't want to hope on that and they didn't want to wait for him to heal.

"And so far no idea what kind of demon this monster truly is," Sango said as Kouga nodded.

"I don't think he's fully youkai," Yuki said as they walked. "He smelled human; the only way to do that is to be human. Plus, I still want to know why they thought each of us would see something different when we did fight him unless our fathers have all faced him at some point."

"They have more information on this Naraku than they are willing to spare," Sesshomaru said in agreement.

"I think this weekend I want to go back and talk to my father," Yuki said as Sesshomaru nodded in agreement. "He won't say in front of the other three, but maybe in private he might." Kouga smirked and shook his head.

"Your father gives you too much free reign," he said as they walked.

"I am the general of his armies, I can't fight my enemy if my commander won't give me all the information," Yuki said as if it were obvious. "Just because no one else's father seems to want to talk doesn't mean mine wont. Plus, let's face it; I know the buttons to push on him." Sesshomaru remained silent as he thought about it. She was right in that their fathers weren't talking and it was weird for even his father to remain silent. He didn't understand why none of them wanted to tell them anything.

"My father is as stubborn as stone, he won't say anything even in private," Kouga grumbled as he thought about it.

"And where does it benefit us? We can't fight what we don't know about," Sango said as he nodded. His mate was right, they all were, but it didn't make much in the way of sense. "I think it's right that Yuki goes to her father in private and asks. What's the worst that can happen? He doesn't answer her?" Yuki sighed and nodded, that was her worst case scenario.

As they approached the bottom of the stairs leading up to the shrine they came upon a cloaked figure. Yuki held back as the other three started to continue on. She squeezed Sesshomaru's hand and held him back as Sango looked at her confused. She stopped Kouga and the four looked at the cloaked figure with varied expressions.

"You'll go no further," the figure said as Yuki growled annoyed, she'd recognize the voice anywhere.

"Naraku…" she growled angrily.

"How you lived, I won't even fathom," he sneered as the cloak dropped to reveal him, "but I will kill you this time. Your nine lives have to run out eventually."

"Just get behind the barriers, mate," Sesshomaru said softly as he held her back, "he won't be able to harm you."

"He won't harm me as is," she growled as she faced the being before them. Naraku just chuckled and shook his head as he prepared to fight the headstrong neko hanyou. No one had noticed that Sesshomaru had activated his cell phone in his pocket, or that Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shinta were running down the stairs with their weapons in tow. Sango stayed back, as did Kouga for both were essentially unarmed. Sesshomaru stood beside his mate, he wasn't going to let her fight this creature twice and not be there to protect her.

Just before the three reached the section of stairs they happened to be in front of, Sesshomaru and Kouga dove, taking their mates with them as a wave of tentacles aimed for their position. Yuki just glanced at her mate and knew there was no fighting this alone, before shooting a few darts in to the sea of limbs. The four watched as they quickly disintegrated and landed a short spot away.

"Inuyasha is on his way downstairs," Sesshomaru said to her softly as Yuki looked at him surprised. "Let's keep him busy and not get killed." Rolling her eyes she moved forward, sliding her ring off of her finger in the process and dodged a few more tentacles. She landed a solid kick on the torso of the creature and backed away before looking at him and thinking about her next move. Sango ran over to her and joined her as the two looked.

"Yuki, maybe we should let the guys handle this one," Sango said softly as she watched Miroku and Shinta stand by Kouga, Inuyasha tossing Sesshomaru his two swords. Yuki sighed as she thought about it. She'd barely handled one battle and that was only because her mate helped her.

"Fine," she grumbled, "but we won't go far in case they need a diversion to regroup." Sango nodded with a sigh that was reasonable. Sango and Yuki backed towards their mates, everyone keeping an eye on Naraku. Sango accepted her hiraikotsu from Shinta and the two stood in the back.

"You're the guardians," Yuki said as she fell behind her mate. The five were stunned but ready for the fight none the less. "We'll be the backup this time." As the next wave of tentacles attacked, the five were more than ready as they slashed with swords and claws, hacking away at the offending appendages as they seemed to form a wall around Naraku.

"What's wrong princess?" he sneered as he avoided a punch from Kouga. "Afraid to face me twice?" Yuki ignored him, growling as she watched. Each attack did nothing for them as Naraku dodged them all. She hated being on the sidelines, though she knew that meant she could do more for them in the end. She wanted to be able to send a signal to both her mate and his brother, but without shouting it and preparing the enemy she didn't quite know how to do that. It wasn't like her and Sango, the two practically communicated telepathically because they knew each other's stances from fighting together for so long. She didn't know how any of these guys fought just yet. Sighing she made her way over to her mate, eyes constantly on Naraku.

"What's wrong?" he asked her as she remained hidden behind him.

"Just listen, block him from seeing me," she said as she moved behind him to avoid getting hit as he did. Sango watched stunned as Yuki seemed to move as fluidly as Sesshomaru, as if she were reading his thoughts. "You and Inuyasha, you have to combine attacks, it'll blast the tentacles and the being." Sesshomaru wanted to nod; he wanted to do something to show his mate wasn't out of the fight, just managing it different. She was now using her skills from behind the lines of battle.

"Get back to Sango," he ordered as Yuki ran back over. Sango just chuckled and threw her boomerang knowing, this is what Yuki wanted done first.

"Hiraikotsu!" she yelled and threw the hulking weapon at the offending youkai. Kouga ducked as it flew over his head and moved back, grabbing the back of Shinta and Miroku's shirts in the process. The three moved just as Sesshomaru unleashed the power of Tokijin followed by Inuyasha's Kaze no Kizu. They watched as the multiple attacks rushed through the offending creature before them, his tentacles wildly moving about. Yuki and Sango cut multiple ones down as Kouga, Miroku, and Shinta stood beside them assisting.

Yuki fought to get towards her mate and brother-in-law; they were unguarded as they continued the onslaught of attacks. She watched as Hiraikotsu flew past her and took out quite a few tentacles as Yuki ripped multiple off. It was the two both she and Sango had missed that she saw.

"No!" Yuki screamed as one slammed into her mate, her chest suddenly feeling like it had been slammed into by a thousand weights.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed as tears streamed down her face while the second slammed into him. The two were impaled as the being before them laughed and turned towards Kagome. Yuki rushed to Sesshomaru's side as Naraku turned and looked at Kagome. She was still behind the barriers that Myoga, who was now running down the stairs at the sound of Kagome's cry, had erected a long time ago.

"You're going to come with me," Naraku growled amused. "There's nothing they can do for you now."

"Get the fuck away from her," Inuyasha wheezed as he stood up. Kagome looked at him stunned as Sesshomaru seemed to sit up some with help from Yuki. "I'm not dead yet, asshole, and you're not taking my mate." He held his sword out, pointed at Naraku as Kagome wanted to cry at the look of the gaping hole in his abdomen and laugh at the idea he was still alive.

"Kagome, we must get closer to the shrine," Myoga said as he looked at the destruction around them. Kagome shook her head as she watched them. A wave of tentacles lunged at the group before them, scaring Kagome as each person below got hit by them.

"They can't take much more of a beating," Kagome said scared.

"They are the best fighters the four kingdoms have," Myoga said as if that were consolation.

"If these are your best," Naraku sneered as he turned to them, "then you're in bigger trouble then you understand." He laughed as he hit at the barriers with more of his tentacles.

"Kagome, please go back to the shrine!" Myoga ordered as he fought to maintain the barriers and protect her. "Please, you'll be safe up there!" Kagome shook her head and watched stunned as Sango's boomerang came flying by and knocked away the tentacles from hitting the barrier.

"To get up there," Sango said in a voice Kagome had never heard before, "you need to go through me first." Naraku turned and looked at her, as the others stood up, though everyone was very beaten looking.

"And what are you going to do? You're all so weak, there's nothing you can do to me." Naraku sneered as he eyed them. "How about a nice dose of miasma to help you to the afterlife?" Kagome looked stunned as something similar to Myoga's barrier seemed to surround them as it filled with a purple gas.

"No good," Miroku grumbled. "We can't fight gas." Sesshomaru held Yuki as he looked around to figure out what to do for them. Naraku was right on many things; they were weak and something they couldn't fight would kill them faster than more tentacles. Inuyasha raised his sword and hit the barrier a few times but to no effect.

"Let them go!" Kagome cried from behind Myoga's protection. Naraku just laughed as she glared at him before looking at her friends desperately, she didn't know what to do. She was just Kagome, weak and defenseless human. She started to cry as she noticed them weaken, Sango and Yuki were being held by their mates and she heard Miroku coughing from it. She could see Inuyasha was struggling but refused to weaken. "Please let them go…"

"Kagome, go to the portal," Kouga said as he kneeled down so Sango didn't need all her strength standing. "The guards will take you to the palace."

"Run…Kagome…" Yuki wheezed as Sesshomaru focused on her. It was obvious he was getting frustrated not being able to save her. Kagome shook her head as the tears streamed down her face.

"Please Kagome, don't make their deaths in vain," Myoga said as he reinforced the barrier while Naraku was distracted. Kagome shook her head and fell to her knees as she looked at Inuyasha; he was leaning heavily on his sword, barely standing.

"Go…" he said as he looked at her, his golden eyes sad. She shook her head again as she tried to think.

"I can't leave you all…" she sobbed as she watched them slowly die. "Please Yuki…Sango…"

"Myoga…" Inuyasha said before coughing, there was blood on his hand as he looked up at the flea demon before him, "take her…" He fell into another coughing fit as Kagome looked at him alarmed and he collapsed. Yuki was already unconscious and Sesshomaru looked close behind her. Sango was lying in Kouga's arms as he lay next to her. Miroku was the first out as his brother just sat there shaking him.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome called as she noticed him stop moving. She couldn't tell if he was breathing or not. "Inuyasha!" When none of them seemed to be responding she got frantic. "INUYASHA!" As she screamed Myoga fell back from the power that emitted from her. It slammed into Naraku and he screamed from the pain of it. As it slammed into his barrier it cracked and broke like glass, the miasma immediately purifying around them. Kagome screamed again upset as another pulse of her powers seemed to be emitted and Naraku was hit again. Myoga watched stunned as Naraku seemed to burn in the wake of her powers.

"Lady Kagome!" he said as she collapsed with one final pulse. Naraku vanished, Myoga uncertain if he was dead of if he went to regroup, before looking around and realizing that it was him alone to take care of the seven guardians and Kagome. He ran upstairs and did the first thing he could think of, sending word to the kingdoms for help.

* * *

This is where the story changes, before I had killed and brought back 2 characters. But it looked exactly like Chapter 5, so I changed a few things around. I actually like it better this way... Review and let me know what you think! ~Glitter


	13. Chapter 13- First comes Love

Guardian Ang...err...Youkai?!

Co-written by Angel and Glitter Dust

Disclaimer: We do not own Inuyasha or the cast from both the manga and anime. We do own our own characters and as such you'll know them when you see them.

She was a normal girl with a normal life. Then the oddest "accidents" started to happen and she didn't seem so normal anymore. On top of that five mysterious men come into her life, demanding she choose one to marry, and claiming to be able to protect her. All she wanted was to be normal, how much more of this madness can she stand?

Chapter 13- First Comes Love…

* * *

Kagome groaned as she woke up, her body hurt in so many places. She wasn't sure what had happened, she didn't know why she hurt, but then she remembered the fight and the others and sat up. She looked around stunned as she noticed the ornate décor and realized she wasn't home. She pushed the blankets off of herself and noticed the yukata on her and knew where she was, but she didn't care.

"Inuyasha," she called as she opened the door. She knew if he was close by and able to, he'd come as soon as he heard her call. "Yuki! Sango!"

"Kagome!" she turned around to see someone who looked like Yuki, obviously he was a boy, walk up towards her. "My lady, how do you fare?" Kagome shook her head.

"Where are my friends?" she asked ignoring how she felt to find them.

"They are resting," he said as she sighed and thought. "They were very weak when you were all brought here, for a few it was touch and go, but they are under the healers' watchful gaze and will get better."

"How did we get here?" she asked as he nodded.

"Come, I will take you to the lords," he said as she sighed and nodded. "Myoga sent for help, his letter was quite alarming. He said that there was a battle outside the barriers and that the guardians had been defeated, but that you had backed them up and possibly destroyed the enemy." Kagome looked at him confused.

"I didn't do anything," she said as he chuckled and nodded. "Really?"

"Really," he said as she looked at him surprised. "Your powers are still new and young; as such they are still forming in their own rights. You may be one of the thousand year gifts, but you are still unique. Your powers are taking a defensive turn." She looked at him confused as he led her into a room where Nishi, Higashi, and Izayoi were seated discussing something.

"Kagome," Izayoi said as she got up and hugged the girl, "come and sit. I'm sure you have plenty of questions." Kagome nodded in agreement as she was handed a plate with some cookies and a cup of tea. "We do as well, but first I want you to have even just this to eat."

"Jiro, tell your brothers that the first has awoken and to prepare," Higashi said as his son bowed and ran out of the room.

"Prepare?" she asked confused.

"If Yuki wakes up and Sesshomaru does not, it'll be a little touchy here for a bit," Higashi said as Kagome looked at him confused. "Hopefully you won't see." Kagome nodded as she sipped her tea and tried to calm down but she was so confused and still highly upset.

"Lady Kagome," Nishi said as Kagome looked at him warily, "what happened?"

"I don't know," she said as she shook her head. "I went after Inuyasha and the others, they had grabbed weapons and said Kouga and the others needed help. I ran after them but stopped where I knew the barrier was because they were fighting him again."

"Him?" Higashi asked confused.

"Naraku," Kagome said softly as the two lords nodded and looked at each other. "He was taunting Yuki into a fight, but she stayed back and allowed the guys to do it as the guardians. They kept getting hit by wave after wave of tentacles that they couldn't advance. Yuki informed Sesshomaru of something, he and Inuyasha blasted attacks at Naraku and it destroyed up to the barrier. He kept beating them back and when they were finally weak enough, he surrounded them with a barrier and filled it with a miasma."

"They were weak," Higashi said to Nishi.

"Do you remember what happened afterwards?" Nishi asked Kagome. She shook her head as he sat back and thought; they had Myoga's account and were quite surprised by it. They didn't think it was possible for the special person to use their own powers. Izayoi had never been able to, despite Nishi trying to provoke her to do so.

"Where are Inuyasha and the others?" Kagome asked worriedly.

"They are resting," Izayoi told her gently as she took one of the girl's hands. "You saved them from Naraku; you were able to use your own powers and stopped him from doing worse." Kagome looked down as she thought. She didn't know how she stopped him, she didn't know if she'd be able to do it again. If it came down to it, she wanted to do it again.

"They were dying in front of me," she said as she felt the tears build up at the thought.

"That was Naraku's goal," Higashi said as she nodded in agreement, "but at the moment that counted, you somehow tapped your own powers and not only broke the barrier and purified the miasma, you hurt him as well." Kagome looked at him confused.

"Myoga told us what happened, how he didn't get hurt who knows, but that flea is very good at avoiding confrontation," Nishi said as his mate shot him a look. He shrugged as she sighed and nodded before turning to Kagome. Her biggest concern was the girl's mental state after seeing that fight.

"How much more do I have to endure like this?" she asked as she felt the tears emerge. Immediately Nishi and Higashi looked uncomfortable as Izayoi took the drink and food and put them on the table before pulling the girl into her arms. "I can't watch them get hurt over and over because of me." Kagome cried as Izayoi tried to console her while thinking of what to tell her. She had cried these tears, multiple times when she was being protected. She couldn't believe how many times the four lords before them now had been hurt in horrible ways for her safety.

"I know, my dear," Izayoi said as she felt her eyes water and voice crack. Her mate looked at her surprised as she sighed and just held the girl. "It doesn't get easier, nothing softens the blow, but it always happens." Kagome cried as the older woman held her and rocked her a little as she thought. "The only thing we can do for them is put on our own brave faces for them." As Izayoi felt her own tears emerge she noticed how uncomfortable the two males in the room were.

"Come," Izayoi said as she wiped her own tears away, "let us get you dressed and we'll go check on all of them ourselves." Kagome looked at her surprised, though her crying didn't subside as Izayoi pulled her up and led her out.

After getting bathed, dressed, and forcing herself to calm down twice, Kagome was being led through the halls of the palace by Izayoi to see how everyone was faring. So far Yuki and Sesshomaru were in the same room unconscious, as were Kouga and Sango. Kagome fretted because Sango was quite pale looking, but the healer guaranteed she'd be fine. As they walked into Inuyasha's room Kagome felt that spot in her throat where she knew she wanted to cry, but if he woke up she didn't want him to see that. She sat down next to him and took his hand as she looked him over.

"His abdomen wound was bad, but it's healed since his arrival and the miasma should be out of his system soon enough," the healer said as she looked over him and checked his pulse. "He had a long exposure so I'm sure he's sleeping because of that." Kagome nodded as she sighed and held his hand as she looked at his face.

"He was one of the last ones to fall unconscious," Kagome said softly as she moved some hair from his face, "he kept swinging his sword at the barrier to break it. He kept snarling and growling at Naraku despite the fact that he couldn't get out." Izayoi looked at her pup and smirked a little, he was as stubborn as she figured he'd be with his father.

"His father is just as stubborn," Izayoi said with a chuckle as Kagome looked at her curiously. "He used to sit there and argue with me for hours about how I didn't act much like a princess, despite the fact that I was. Then this one fight, I forget what attacked, but it was a pretty bad one. He leaned on his one sword and demanded I leave him to be safe, but I didn't want to go."

"He ordered Myoga to take me and bring me here to keep me safe," Kagome said as Izayoi looked at her as she thought about it. "But I wouldn't go; I didn't want to leave them." Izayoi nodded as she listened while she watched her son and sighed. "He even called me his mate."

"Yes, I could see that," she said as she looked at how Kagome was holding his hand tightly. "But we should go, let him rest and regain his strength." Kagome went to put his hand down but was surprised when he held on.

"She's fine," he said with his eyes closed as Izayoi looked at him surprised. "She can stay, mother." Izayoi smiled and nodded as Kagome laughed a little.

"Oh Inuyasha, don't you scare me like that again," she scolded as he chuckled and nodded.

"I'll try not to," he said as he opened his eyes exhaustedly, "it's nice to see you listen to orders."

"Myoga brought you all here, well called for help doing so, Kagome didn't come on her own." Izayoi said as Kagome shrugged while he sighed and looked at her. "Actually, Kagome's part of the story is very interesting, and when you're all awake and stronger we'll go over everything that's happened. I'm sure the lords will want to debrief the lot of you anyway."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Inuyasha said wearily as he kept Kagome's hand in his. "How is everyone else?"

"Asleep, but everyone's here and accounted for," Izayoi told him as Inuyasha nodded. "Your brother and Yuki are together as are Sango and Kouga, Miroku's still pretty weak, and Shinta's presumed to just be asleep. So far no one has shown signs of waking up yet, though that may change now that you have." Inuyasha nodded again as he sighed and thought.

"I couldn't tell you how much that hurt," he said as he flicked an ear and looked at the door. "But the old man's coming." Izayoi opened the door to see her mate rushing to the room, no one realizing that the healer had left them.

"How's he doing?" Nishi demanded.

"He's groggy, but awake and talking," Izayoi said as he walked into the room. Inuyasha didn't really move as Kagome remained seated.

"You insane pup," he growled at his youngest son.

"Learned from the craziest," Inuyasha replied as he opened his eyes a little wider. "Save the beatings for later." Nishi chuckled and shook his head as he sighed.

"Scare the living hell out of us once in a while," Nishi said sarcastically as Inuyasha.

"Doing the best with what I have," he replied as Izayoi and Kagome just shook their heads. "Is he dead?" Nishi shrugged as he sat down and sighed. "Great…"

"Kagome hurt him bad if she didn't kill him," Nishi said as Inuyasha sat up, wincing, and laid back down.

"What the hell happened?" he demanded as he looked at Kagome. She was busy looking down as she thought, her hand released when Inuyasha hurt himself in his shock.

"According to Myoga, the lot of you was unconscious with you being the last to go," Nishi said as Izayoi shook her head at her mate. "He needs to know, mate. Kagome freaked out yelling for you as Naraku tried to smash Myoga's barriers and released a pulse of energy. It didn't hurt Myoga but it shattered Naraku's barrier like glass and burned him. He vanished before he could be fully destroyed." Inuyasha looked at Kagome surprised as she continued to look down as she thought. "Whatever happened, something snapped and she went into a defensive mode never seen. She purified the miasma that you were all in as well."

"Kagome, I told you to run," Inuyasha said sternly as she looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"I couldn't leave you," she said shaking her head. "I don't even remember doing what he says I did. It was like I blacked out or something." Nishi nodded in agreement as Inuyasha sighed and took her hand again, squeezing it as he seemed to think.

"If she hadn't, you'd all be dead," Nishi added as Inuyasha nodded as he thought. "So don't be too mad at her pup." Nishi stood up and sighed as he thought. "Come on mate; let's go see if Sesshomaru is playing opossum until he knows Yuki is awake." Izayoi allowed herself to be led from the room as the two were left alone. Inuyasha remained silent as he thought while Kagome just looked at their hands together.

"I'm sorry I didn't listen," she said softly as he looked at her surprised. "I just…I couldn't go…I was so scared." He looked alarmed as tears glistened as they slid down her face.

"Hey," he said softly as she looked at him. He smiled and shook his head as he wiped away one of her tears. "I'm not mad, I mean I'm mad that you didn't listen, but the old man's right. Without you, we'd all be dead and who knows where everything would be at this point." He sighed as she sniffled a little. "Come here," he moved over and pulled her towards the bed. Surprised, Kagome curled up with him and sighed as he relaxed holding her.

"I know I should have," she said softly as he listened, "but I was scared to. I was upset that the others were hurt, yes, but I was terrified I'd lose you too." He felt himself blush and could feel her face warm up on his shoulder. "It's weird that it's been such a short period of time," she mumbled as he chuckled.

"For what?" he asked when she didn't elaborate.

"I…I love you, I didn't want to lose you," she said practically in a whisper. Inuyasha rolled a little and faced her as she looked at him surprised. "Be careful, you're still weak."

"I'll be fine after a bit more rest," he said as he gently wiped away a tear. "I love you too." Kagome blushed as he smirked at her despite his own blush.

"You called me your mate," she said as he looked at her surprised.

"I did?" he asked her as she nodded with a chuckle.

"Yes, apparently we both do things without memory of them," she said as he chuckled. "Naraku turned to go after me and you threatened him after getting stabbed by one of his tentacles like Yuki did." Inuyasha thought about that point she was telling him about and his face brightened as he thought of it.

"I did, didn't I," he said amused as he looked back at her with a grin. "Well, one day we'll make it official." Kagome sighed as she snuggled against him. "But it is quite fascinating to hear that it took me to pass out for you to freak out." Kagome chuckled as she looked at him and shook her head. "What?"

"Your ego is showing," she said as he chuckled and shrugged. "I think you're feeling better." He shrugged before pulling her close and kissing her softly.

"Wow," he said as they parted. Kagome looked at him confused. "I feel much better now."

"You do?" she asked confused. He chuckled and nodded. "How?"

"Your powers," he said as she looked at him surprised. "They're in all of you, your hugs, your kisses…" Kagome blushed as she thought about it.

"So they energize you?" she asked surprised. He smirked and nodded as she sighed and thought about it. "Why didn't you tell me that before? I would have kissed you the moment I walked into the room!" He laughed and shrugged before leading in and kissing her again.

"Well, now you know," he mused between kisses, "so you can help me now." Kagome sighed and shook her head as he chuckled and kissed her again.


	14. Chapter 14- Kikyo

Guardian Ang...err...Youkai?!

Co-written by Angel and Glitter Dust

Disclaimer: We do not own Inuyasha or the cast from both the manga and anime. We do own our own characters and as such you'll know them when you see them.

She was a normal girl with a normal life. Then the oddest "accidents" started to happen and she didn't seem so normal anymore. On top of that five mysterious men come into her life, demanding she choose one to marry, and claiming to be able to protect her. All she wanted was to be normal, how much more of this madness can she stand?

Chapter 14- Kikyo

* * *

It took almost a week for everyone to start to wake up. After Inuyasha the palace celebrated Miroku and then Kouga's awakenings. Sango took a few more days, Sesshomaru was found to just be sleeping as he waited for Yuki who took the full week, as did Shinta. Despite his protests, Kagome was kept in a separate room for sleeping and such and Inuyasha was reprimanded to bed rest until the healers thought otherwise. Kagome smiled as Sango, who was the first cleared from bed rest, despite her youkai mate insisting he was fine being mandated to bed for at least a few more days joined her for daily activities. The two went from breakfast to visit with their males. Kagome walked into Inuyasha's room and was quite surprised to find another girl there who looked remarkably like her.

"I told you out," the healer snapped at her as Inuyasha just shook his head from a chair by the window. Kagome looked on confused as the girl huffed and stormed out without looking at Kagome. "Ah, good morning my lady," the healer said to her as Inuyasha noticed her and grinned. Kagome walked into the room and looked back.

"What was that all about?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha shook his head and went back to relaxing.

"That was Kikyo," he said as Kagome joined him. "I was seeing her about a year ago; we never got romantic because every time I tried, she'd push me away." Kagome nodded as she listened. "Finally she told me the only way we'd be able to have a future is if I purified myself and went straight human." Kagome looked at him surprised.

"That's horrible," she said as he looked at her curiously.

"You don't want me to do that?" he asked her curiously. Kagome just gave him an annoyed look at the idea.

"Why would I want you to purify yourself?" she demanded as he shrugged.

"Most people are not fans of hanyou, even if they do bow to Yuki and me," he said as Kagome sighed and shook her head.

"No, I want all of you, not just part of you," Kagome said as he grinned at her and nodded.

"Just what I wanted to hear," he said as he chuckled and waved her over. Kagome got up and moved closer, quite surprised as he pulled her onto his lap. They kissed and he chuckled as he held her close. "I needed one of those kisses of yours too." She giggled and shook her head as she relaxed with him. "I hear father is trying to chase Sesshomaru out of his room but he refuses to leave his mate." Kagome nodded.

"They are certain she's fine," Kagome said as Inuyasha nodded in agreement, "but understandably he hates the idea of leaving Yuki alone. I think he's just worried that something will happen to her if he walks out the door."

"It's probable," he said as Kagome looked up at him, "I'd be by your side all the time if you were the bedridden one."

"I tried to be by yours," she said as she thought about it, "but I wasn't given much of a choice." Inuyasha chuckled and shook his head in agreement. His father was quite good about making sure they were where they were supposed to be, despite wanting him to mate Kagome as soon as possible.

"I know, father is quite proper despite not being proper," Inuyasha said as Kagome smirked and nodded in agreement. "I'll be back in the same room with you soon anyway; I'm just about to be cleared back to normal at this point." Kagome smiled and nodded as she thought about it.

"That's good, I'm sure the others will be soon as well," Kagome said as Inuyasha nodded. "I know Kouga is furious that they didn't clear him but they did Sango." Inuyasha chuckled and nodded as he thought about it.

"Good, let him be stuck somewhere for five damn minutes," Inuyasha said amused as Kagome smirked at him. He leaned down and kissed her again, enjoying as she wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"Let the girl breath, boy," his father grumbled as the two jumped and looked to see Nishi, Sesshomaru, and Yuki in the door way. Yuki smiled and shook her head as she leaned against her mate for support.

"Wait, Yuki is cleared to wander and I'm stuck to this stupid room?" Inuyasha demanded annoyed as Kagome laughed.

"No, you've been cleared for three days," the healer said as she got up to leave. Inuyasha shot her a dark look. "You just never asked." Nishi laughed as Kagome giggled and Inuyasha prepared to throw a temper tantrum at her. Yuki sighed as Sesshomaru looked down to see if she was alright.

"Yuki?" he said softly as Kagome looked over and smiled.

"I'm fine, mate," she mused as she looked around, "just a bit tired. My body is stiff from the last fight is all, I'll be good in a day or so of moving." Sesshomaru nodded, though didn't look quite so convinced. "Come along, pup, we need to be debriefed on what happened by the lords and Myoga." Inuyasha rolled his eyes as Kagome got up and pulled him up.

"Get dressed before coming down," his father said as he motioned for Kagome to come along. She kissed Inuyasha on the cheek and left with the others as he grumbled and prepared to change.

Downstairs, once everyone was gathered and comfortable, the four lords and Myoga sat before them and looked rather stern. Kagome sighed as she relaxed against Inuyasha; she noticed how Sango and Yuki were practically wrapped in their mates as everyone waited to hear what everyone had to tell them.

"You lot are probably the luckiest beings in the known universe," Minami said as he shook his head. "All of you should be dead by all accounts of what happened that day."

"Is Naraku dead, is the better question," Yuki asked softly.

"We don't know, we can find neither hide nor hair of this being before and we're certainly not going to find him now," Nishi said shaking his head as she sighed and nodded.

"How did we survive?" Sango asked confused.

"You all owe your lives to the one person you were supposed to be protecting," Kita said as they all looked at Kagome surprised. She jumped and then tried to hide further against Inuyasha as she blushed.

"Explain," Sesshomaru said as his mate rolled her eyes and Kouga chuckled amused.

"Just as Inuyasha collapsed from the miasma you were all trapped in, Kagome started to panic. I could not get her to run back to the shrine or to go to the portal to be brought here, despite everyone telling her to run," Myoga explained. "To be honest, we figured by a certain point you were all dead. Kagome screamed out for Inuyasha a few times but the last time something strange happened, she found a way to subconsciously tap into her own powers. She shot a pulse of power out, it destroyed Naraku's barrier around you, purified the miasma, and started to hurt Naraku. By the time he vanished he was quite injured if not dying."

"So there is a high probability that he is dead?" Miroku asked suspiciously.

"We are suspecting that he died away from the battle, but we will neither confirm nor deny this without proof," Higashi said nodding.

"How did Kagome tap into her own powers?" Sango asked them softly.

"We think they've gone a defensive route," Nishi answered with a shrug, "but to be perfectly honest, we're not certain. Since the days of Midoriko, one of the first recorded special people, we have never seen one do this before." Yuki got up and walked up to Kagome weakly.

"Yuki, you need to rest," the human girl said worriedly as Yuki held her hand out.

"Its fine," Yuki said as Kagome took her hand and stood up. Yuki pulled her away from the others and looked at her as she thought. "I think the answer is something far more basic than her powers chose to go defensive."

"How so?" Shinta asked her confused.

"Kagome was raised in a shrine," Yuki said as if it were obvious. Myoga looked at her as he thought about and shook his head.

"Never has she shown signs of being a miko," he said as Yuki looked at him and thought about it.

"Never has she been in mortal danger before," Yuki replied as Myoga stopped shaking and looked at her surprised. "Sango and I always took care of the dangers before they could get to her. But, what if we weren't there? What if we allowed one or two to slip by unintended? Kagome's powers would have revealed themselves then." Myoga nodded after thinking about it that way.

"So you're saying Kagome has more than the powers of the special person, she's a miko on top of that?" Kouga asked as if clarifying what he heard. Yuki nodded and looked at the four lords as she shrugged.

"I can't find another reason," she said as Kagome thought about it. "Kagome is more special than you give her credit for." The four lords looked at her as she blushed in embarrassment. She looked at Yuki uncertainly as the female hanyou seemed quite confident in her assessment.

"So we have to find a miko to help her hone her powers," Minami said as Yuki nodded in agreement.

"Yes, because if she should get upset or stressed and release her powers here, it could have devastating effects," Yuki said as Kagome looked at her worriedly.

"How devastating?" She asked softly.

"Well, youkai don't handle purification very well…" Yuki said as she thought about it. "Really the only ones that wouldn't be hurt would be the humans around us." Kagome looked at her stunned as she sat back down next to Inuyasha. She jumped as he took her hand and looked at her worriedly.

"Way to scare the hell out of her," Inuyasha snapped as Yuki sighed and shrugged.

"I'll not lie to her and tell her it'll be alright." Yuki snapped back. "Kagome needs to learn to control her powers, that way nothing does happen."

"I know there is a miko in the taiji ya village," Sango said softly as Yuki nodded. She knew it as well; they always kept a miko on retainer in case they needed something purified. "I'll summon her immediately."

"Good idea," Kita said as he looked at Kagome. She looked near a panic attack. "It's alright, child, we just want to make sure everything's alright." Kagome nodded as she thought about it. So far, she's been safe; she only lost control because she was under extreme stress. Yuki and Sango both said it's never happened before because she was always under their care and they stopped big threats. Kagome jumped as Yuki collapsed a little and grabbed her, holding her up as Sesshomaru moved over and grabbed her as well.

"You need to go lay down," Kagome said softly as she looked at the older female with concern, "you're too weak to be standing right now."

"I'm fine," Yuki ground out as she straightened herself up and pulled herself from her mate's hold. "Just a momentary weakness." Sesshomaru shook his head as Kagome smiled at her. "We'll get you trained up in no time; maybe we'll get you a present as well."

"A present?" Kagome asked curiously.

"We'll see," Sango said knowing what Yuki was talking about.

After a bit more talking, discussion of future plans for the three couples, which made Kagome and Inuyasha turn redder than tomatoes, everyone separated and headed off in their own directions. Inuyasha took Kagome's hand and led her out of the palace and out for a walk. He sighed and smiled as she grinned up at him while they swung their hands a little.

"It feels great to be able to walk around," he said happily as Kagome laughed a little and nodded in agreement. "I hate being cooped up."

"I'm sure you do," she said as he nodded in agreement.

"Maybe we'll build a nice home in the forest, where we can be alone," he mused as Kagome laughed and nodded.

"Really? The forest?" Kagome asked him surprised. He grinned and nodded in agreement. "Why there?"

"Because I love it in the forest, the trees, fresh air, and solitude, we'll stay close enough so we can get to and from town, but otherwise be on our own." He said as she grinned at him, she liked the sound of that. He let go of her hand and pulled her close as he slid his arm around her waist. "Make as much noise as we want without disturbing anyone." She blushed as he chuckled a little before kissing her.

"You just like making me blush," she lightly scolded as he laughed and nodded in agreement. "You and Yuki, I swear you're out to see who can turn me redder." Inuyasha shrugged with a grin as they walked around, not really noticing anything around themselves but each other.

"So this is why you sent me away? Some girl?" a voice demanded coolly behind them. The two stopped and turned around, Kagome was surprised to see the girl again.

"No," Inuyasha replied harshly, "because you're a bitch." She looked at him surprised as Kagome looked up at him as well. He was obviously agitated and uncomfortable with the situation.

"How am I a bitch? Dog!" she spat as Inuyasha barked out a laugh at her idea of an insult.

"Yes, I am half dog demon, good of you to notice," he replied sarcastically. "Why don't you go purify that half of your memory and we'll see. Now, leave me the hell alone." With that he led Kagome away as she looked at him surprised. Kikyo just stared at his back grumbling to herself about insufferable hanyou as she turned and stormed off embarrassed.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said after a few minutes. He had since let go of her waist and grabbed her hand, which he was now squeezing with more strength than she could handle. "Please calm down." He stopped and looked at her; she could see he was still annoyed. "Please?" She pulled their hands up and he immediately understood.

"I'm sorry, Kagome," he said softly as he kissed at her hand, "did I hurt you? I'm such an idiot…" He kept kissing it as he looked at it as if to make sure he didn't hurt her.

"No, it was just a little tight," she said as she smiled at him. He grinned at her when he realized she wasn't upset with him. "Are you alright?" She gently caressed his cheek as he leaned into it and nodded.

"Yeah, she's just irritating," he grumbled as Kagome nodded and listened. "She insists that she didn't mean what she said as she said it and wants to try to work things out. I don't, I explained that to her. It's not just because I have you and you are amazing and wonderful," Kagome blushed at the compliments and smiled as he beamed at her, "but because I genuinely don't want to be with her."

"Well, then there is no problem, she will have to understand and move on," she said as he nodded in agreement. He grinned at her again as he pulled her close.

"So, where were we before we were so rudely interrupted?" he asked her as she smirked at him. He leaned down and kissed her softly, the world forgotten in their embrace.


	15. Chapter 15 A Spring Courting

Guardian Ang...err...Youkai?!

Co-written by Angel and Glitter Dust

Disclaimer: We do not own Inuyasha or the cast from both the manga and anime. We do own our own characters and as such you'll know them when you see them.

She was a normal girl with a normal life. Then the oddest "accidents" started to happen and she didn't seem so normal anymore. On top of that five mysterious men come into her life, demanding she choose one to marry, and claiming to be able to protect her. All she wanted was to be normal, how much more of this madness can she stand?

Chapter 15- A Spring Courting…

* * *

By the beginning of next week they were all back in the human world. Kagome had been happy to be home and back to her regular schedule, while she enjoyed the youkai village it was a bit much on the young woman to be bowed to by everyone. But once home, it was as if their memories rebooted and everyone suddenly remembered what season it was, at least the two youkai with mates did. They were all gathered at the breakfast table getting ready for work…kind of. Sango and Kouga were practically bound at the lips, and Sesshomaru and Yuki weren't doing any better. Shinta and Miroku had avoided breakfast, leaving Myoga, Inuyasha, and Kagome to deal with them. Inuyasha was barely dealing.

"Stupid Springtime…" Inuyasha grumbled as he ate breakfast while the other two couples were practically stripping each other after the females had just gotten dressed. Kagome looked at him confused, but remembered what she had learned in the youkai village.

"I didn't think it'd be this bad," Kagome murmured to him. He wanted to laugh and fully explain it to her, but he also didn't want to scare the hell out of her either. Inuyasha nodded in agreement before getting up and heading towards his room.

"I'll be ready in a few minutes, if you want to finish up I'll make sure you're at least at work," he said over his shoulder as she smiled and nodded. He figured he'd gotten lucky if she didn't notice his own issues.

Kagome waited outside, the noises from inside indicated that neither Sango nor Yuki would be making it to the library today. Inuyasha came outside and looked rather bothered, but made no mention of it as he took her hand and the two walked towards her destination.

"Do you want me to stick around today since those two are busy?" he asked her curiously. She smiled at him.

"If you have plans, please don't wait around for me," she said as he shook his head. He didn't have anything that he wanted to do, not without her at least. Maybe he'd relax somewhere in the library with a book and read while she worked.

"Nope, I have nothing planned," he said as she smiled and nodded. "Besides, I don't want you there alone in case someone else thinks it's smart to attack you." She nodded in agreement to that; they never knew when someone would fall out of the woodworks for her and Naraku was still at bay at this point.

The day went by smoothly, Inuyasha found a spot where he would be unobtrusive in her daily routines at work, but still able to see Kagome if he needed to come to her rescue. She remained moderately busy, but fortunately it wasn't worse since her two co-workers were home today. He sighed as he thought about the situation and understood everyone living together to guard her, but he was now courting her. He may not have had the mark on her, but she was his for all intents and purposes. He figured maybe for the spring they could all just leave. That'd give him the opportunity to see where the two were in their relationship without anyone pushing or asking uncomfortable questions.

"How was work?" he asked her as they walked back to the shrine.

"Busy, but well," she said happily, "did you enjoy your book?" He smirked and nodded as he kissed her hand. He loved the way she'd blush when he did that.

"I did," he answered as they walked. "I was thinking today, since the others are being distracted by the season, maybe we should see if they want to head out of the shrine for a bit." Kagome looked at him confused. "Like Yuki and Sesshomaru can go to his place, I know Sango and Yuki still have their apartment so she and Kouga can go there."

"Kick them out?" she asked confused.

"Just until they're done mating like rabbits," he said as she giggled at the terminology and thought about it. He was right, it was rather distracting. She had caught herself a few times in day dreams listening to them about her and Inuyasha.

"I guess I could see that," she said in agreement. "It would be nice to sleep one night without listening to someone." He chuckled and nodded in agreement.

"We'll suggest it when we have dinner, if they make an appearance," he said as she smiled and nodded. They stopped by the store and picked up some groceries before heading up the shrine stairs. They walked up to see Yuki sunning herself as Sango chatted with her. They both looked up at the young couple and smiled as they remained relaxed.

"Welcome home!" Sango said as she grabbed the groceries and headed inside with them. Yuki got up and joined them all into the house.

"Good, we were hoping to see you four especially," Inuyasha said as they looked at him confused and he motioned to the table. "We know spring is a rather heated time and you four are enjoying it ever so much," he said as the two males chuckled and nodded. They figured eventually they'd get yelled at for their constant mating.

"If we need to stop, we can," Yuki said as Sesshomaru looked at her surprised.

"We didn't mean for you guys to be uncomfortable," Sango said in agreement. "If that's what this is about, please let us know and we'll keep it to a minimum." Kouga growled at his mate a little as she eyed him. He sighed and looked at the table knowing he wouldn't win this one.

"Actually," Kagome said as they all looked at her surprised, "we figured since this is normal anyway, maybe you'd guys would like to go back to your apartments until the season has faded its effects on you. This way you can do whatever you want and it won't disturb the shrine." Sango and Yuki looked at her surprised as the two males seemed to be thinking about it.

"That's actually a really good idea," Kouga said as Kagome smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, it was Inuyasha's idea," she said as she got up and went to the kitchen to start dinner. All four looked at him as he blushed a little and looked away; he knew what they were thinking.

"Kicking us out so you can get some alone time?" Yuki teased as he grumbled at the table.

"Well, Kagome is so shy, I could see why he did it," Sango said with a grin as he looked at her surprised. "Youkai like their mates to scream, she'd be completely uncomfortable with that if others were in the house."

"Did you let the other two know?" Sesshomaru asked him ignoring the females. Inuyasha shook his head as he thought.

"No, I haven't seen them today," he said as Sesshomaru nodded. "I figured during work this way you four could do whatever and Kagome and I could figure out where we are at ourselves." Sesshomaru nodded, he did agree it was a good idea.

"Then we'll head to Sesshomaru's after dinner," Yuki said as he nodded before pulling her against himself. "I think we can behave for that long." Sango laughed and nodded in agreement as Kouga grumbled and nodded in agreement.

"Our apartment isn't far," she said as Yuki nodded in agreement, "so it's a good place that way if you need help, you'll have it." Inuyasha nodded as Kagome came out with a drink and sat down. "Alright, we'll agree, but you need to call us as soon as there's trouble." Kagome smirked and nodded in agreement. The two smirked at each other before getting up and leading their mates back to their rooms to pack for a bit. Kagome looked at Inuyasha, who looked rather frustrated and distracted.

"Are you alright?" she asked him softly. He snapped his head up to look at her surprised before smiling and nodding.

"I'm fine," he said as he took her hand and kissed it, "I was just thinking." He sighed as he thought, waiting patiently for when he could kiss her again. He was afraid to start; he didn't want to be unable to stop. He didn't want to scare her.

"Hey Kagome!" Yuki called from the back as Sesshomaru walked out with one of their bags. He sat down with his younger half brother as Kagome walked towards the back.

"How do you plan on testing this relationship?" he asked Inuyasha as the younger sighed and shrugged.

"I haven't figured that part out yet," he answered honestly, "I just know right now I don't want to push her to where she's uncomfortable. But I figured if we were alone, we'd see." Sesshomaru nodded in agreement, the two were never really alone, Yuki and Sango were always there. He knew that they were worried about the onetime Inuyasha started something and was unable to stop.

"Just take it carefully, those two will skin you for hurting her," Sesshomaru said as Inuyasha nodded in agreement. He knew that too well and didn't want to incur their wrath.

As they all relaxed for dinner Shinta and Miroku appeared. They both made snarky comments about the young couple as well before accepting and figuring it was a good time to head to the village for a bit anyway. They left quickly after dinner while the other four stayed to make sure everything was alright before leaving.

"They're fine, Sango," Kouga said as his mate hugged Kagome for what was the millionth time while Yuki wrote down every phone number she could think of and make sure the house was secured. Kouga picked up his mate and drug her out the door as Sesshomaru wrangled his mate and pulled her along as well. Once everyone was gone, Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other and the now empty house.

"So, how long do you think they'll be gone?" Kagome asked as she looked around. She had always loved the silence of her house, but she had also grown very accustomed to having everyone else living with them.

"At least a month," Inuyasha said as Kagome nodded and listened. "Pretty much, they just need the season to stop affecting them so damn much." Kagome smiled and nodded.

"I'm surprised it hasn't been driving you crazy," she said as they relaxed on the couch. He looked at her silently as she moved to turn on the television. He noticed her mark and sighed a little, wanting to kiss it and see her response. He leaned down and kissed her softly on his mark before she moved back. He felt her stop and head her gasp a little before doing it again. He watched as her head move a little, giving him more access to the mark. He moved her hair before kissing his mark further, moaning softly as he felt her small hands cling to the fabric of his pants while breathing heavily.

He moaned softly as he pulled her back against himself, kissing along her neck and jaw line. He wanted to smirk when she returned his kisses, her small hands tangling themselves in his waves of silvery hair. He heard a soft sigh as her mouth opened and his tongue slid in and explored. She reached up and played with his ears a little, earning a contented growl from him.

"I…Inu…" she whimpered a little as he went back to kissing her mark as his hands made their way to her breasts. With that he stopped and looked at her confused as he thought. He was going too far, he knew he was and he needed to stop before he did something worse. He pulled his hands away from her and pulled away from the couch. He could see her look at him confused, her eyes glazed over with her unfulfilled desires.

"I'm sorry Kagome," he said softly before vanishing into the house. She watched him confused as she leaned back and a hand gently touched her lips. She had never been kissed like that and she wanted more. They had just kissed the way she dreamed they would. She sighed as she leaned back and tried to figure out why he stopped them. Getting mad she got up and stormed off after him to yell at him. She didn't think it was right for him to make her feel that way and then run off as he did. She got up and went to his room, preparing to bang on the door when she heard him. She could hear him breathing heavily; every so often she could hear him mumble to himself, once it sounded like her name. She blushed as she realized what he was doing and backed away a little. But at the same time she was planted and confused, if he wanted her so bad why didn't he act on it?

She walked back to her room, closing the door as she prepared to change while thinking. She understood he cared for her, he told her all the time and doted on her. She didn't question that. That kiss that showed her how much he wanted her. He had even started it by kissing her mark. She didn't understand why he stopped. She slid into her pajamas and was still thinking when there was a knock on her door. She opened it to reveal a rather upset looking Inuyasha. She opened it wider and allowed him in as she tried to think of what to say.

"Inuyasha," she started but he stopped her.

"I wanted to apologize for the way I had behaved," he said softly as he looked at her almost miserably. She looked at him confused and surprised. "I shouldn't have done that, I know you wanted to take things slow and I was getting pushy because of this stupid season." She was floored to say the least. She hadn't even thought of him wondering if she wanted him as much as he had made it known he wanted her. When she didn't respond, just stared at him, he sighed and nodded. "I didn't realize I'd make you that upset." She shook her head as she smiled at him.

"I'm not upset," she said as she walked up to him and took his hand, "I was surprised and confused, but not really upset." He nodded as he sighed in relief. "It upset me more when you stopped." He looked at her surprised as she blushed and shrugged with a smile. "I was going to yell at you, but I heard you and figured that was something I wasn't supposed to…" He blushed being caught in a rather compromising situation but then looked at her curiously. She was more upset he stopped.

"Can I…" he started as he stopped while thinking. He'd been told no in the past, even if it wasn't from her. She looked at him confused and gently caressed his cheek as she looked at him.

"Just ask," she said softly when she felt him hesitate again. He looked at her with a determined glint in his eye and she smiled at him.

"Can I put my courting mark on you?" he asked her softly. She looked at him surprised, though her smile never faltered.

"Yes, I don't see why not," she said as he looked at her surprised. "After all one day we will be mates and all that." He nodded as he grinned at her before picking her up and kissing her happily. "But if you ever do that again, I'll find a way of punishing you."

"Oh, I promise I won't," he said honestly as he thought of the fact that she had agreed to be his court. He knew he wanted to get her something nice to thank her. He leaned down and kissed her softly.

"So, what is the difference from this mark now to a courting mark?" she asked him confused.

"Beyond being larger," he said as he thought about it, "it'll show other youkai and hanyou that you are under my clan's protection and you're my intended mate. It's like an engagement mark." She blushed and nodded as she thought about it.

"Will it hurt?" she asked him softly.

"No, I'll make sure it doesn't," he promised as he pulled her close. She smiled and nodded at him, confident he'd make sure she felt no pain.

Inuyasha laid her on the bed before lying next to her, though practically covering her with his larger frame. She moaned softly as he kissed her, gently at first, but growing passionately by the minute. She felt his hand, as it had originally cupped her cheek, his thumb gently moving against her cheek bone, slid down her body. At first it landed on one of her breasts, gently squeezing it. He continued to pay it attention as he felt her hands tangle in his hair and she held him down as they continued to kiss. She moaned almost in protest as his hand moved down her body further, feeling him slid it across her stomach before stopping just at the top of her panties.

Inuyasha stopped kissing her for a moment and smirked as she looked at him confused with a blush crossing her cheeks. He kissed her forehead, the tip of her nose, and then kissed her passionately again. His tongue was busy exploring her mouth and she moaned as his hand slid into her panties and gently slid against her lips. She groaned as she felt his fingers part her lips, his thumb gently pressing against her clitoris, and a finger sliding into her. Her moans turned throaty as his thumb gently started to move in circles as his finger slid out a little and then back into her. She whimpered as he kissed her jaw line, following it down to her neck and then right to where her neck and shoulder met on her right side. He groaned as he felt her hips buck and heard her start to grow louder as he continued his slow torture of her body. He was fairly certain, if he were anyone else he'd have lost control and made her his then and there.

He was also fairly certain she wouldn't fight him on it at the moment. He grinned as he licked and kissed at her shoulder as she yelled out as she got closer to her release. He groaned as he felt her leg brush against him. He wouldn't deny he was turned on by what was happening, but he had to maintain control. He was simply courting marking her; this wasn't how he wanted to give her her final mark.

"Inuyasha," she panted out his name as she felt something like a coil tightening in her lower abdomen, her breathing laboring the tighter it got, and she didn't even feel where he was. "Oh mate!" He grunted and nipped her for calling him mate, making it harder on him. He slid another finger into her so two were pumping in and out of her, her hips jumping even more readily. His thumb moved a little faster as he felt her breathing pick up even more so and her moans turned into cries of pleasure. He felt as her body stiffened before she yelled his name as she came. He bit her, her coppery blood filling his mouth as he marked her his. He groaned as he felt her muscles tighten around his fingers and could only imagine how it'd feel around his currently throbbing member.

She panted as she came down from her euphoric high, giggling at the feeling of him as he licked at the mark and cleaned up any remaining blood. She held him close as he pulled his hand free from her and sighed as he sat up a little. He smirked as he licked his hand clean, noting the spike in her scent with her arousal.

"You're delicious," he growled before kissing her gently. She smirked and blushed a little. "I can't wait for you to be ready for me to try you myself."

"Am I marked?" she asked confused as if she suddenly remembered why he had done that to her. He chuckled and nodded as he helped her up, steadying her as she stumbled a little.

"Yes, I told you I wouldn't let you feel any pain," he said amused as she headed towards her mirror. At the moment it was still four fang marks from his teeth, but she could see a feint marking around them. "It won't be immediate, by morning you'll see how it looks." He told her as she smiled and nodded in agreement. He watched as she yawned a little and chuckled. "Bedtime!"

"I'm not tired, really," she said as he shook his head and led her back to the bed. "Will you join me tonight?" He wanted to groan at the question, not in complaint but the fact that she was asking for him.

"I'm going to grab a very cold shower," he said as she smirked and blushed. "Then I'll be in, but get ready and relax." She nodded as she got ready for bed as he headed out and prepared for bed himself.


	16. Chapter 16 A Ring and a Fire

Guardian Ang...err...Youkai?!

Co-written by Angel and Glitter Dust

Disclaimer: We do not own Inuyasha or the cast from both the manga and anime. We do own our own characters and as such you'll know them when you see them.

She was a normal girl with a normal life. Then the oddest "accidents" started to happen and she didn't seem so normal anymore. On top of that five mysterious men come into her life, demanding she choose one to marry, and claiming to be able to protect her. All she wanted was to be normal, how much more of this madness can she stand?

Chapter 16- A Ring and a Fire

* * *

Inuyasha sighed as he relaxed some, he was at the library again and it seemed to be his only place to relax. He couldn't at the shrine, it was still just him and Kagome and it felt like she was pushing every button possible. He wasn't angry or anything, he was frustrated. She walked out to breakfast in a tank top and panty set, he was drooling all morning and not from the food. He was stunned he didn't have a nosebleed from looking at her. After a bit of thinking he pulled his cell phone out and sent out a message to Sesshomaru and Kouga.

_Love that you two aren't anywhere near me right now, but I need Yuki and Sango at work tomorrow,_ he texted them. He sighed as he returned to his book while waiting for their responses. Naturally, Sesshomaru replied first.

_Reason?_ That was it, it wasn't a long drawn out complaint, but Inuyasha didn't expect it from his half brother either.

_I want to buy Kagome a present, but I can't if I'm on guard duty all the time,_ he replied. _Not complaining, I love the privacy, but I need a little backup on this one._ He put the phone down again and returned to his book.

_Puppy can't handle his woman?_ Kouga taunted, until he obviously read the rest of the conversation. _What kind of present?_

_Kouga! Shut up and have Sango at the library by seven thirty tomorrow!_ Came from Sesshomaru's phone, but they all knew that wasn't Sesshomaru's reply. _Inuyasha if you need help, Kagome loves emeralds._ He chuckled as Yuki started sending him hints. _And silver is a far better color on her than gold, but rose gold would be beautiful as well. _

_Thanks, Yuki, I'll keep that in mind tomorrow,_ he sent and put his phone down as he laughed a little. He could only imagine the fighting that he had created, the first battle being Yuki getting Sesshomaru's phone. He noticed the phone went off a few times and realized it was Kouga demanding to know what the present was because he didn't want to be shown up.

_Kouga, just shut up,_ was the final response and that was obviously Sesshomaru. Inuyasha was certain his older half brother wouldn't want to be shown up either, but he also figured he had a ring for Yuki picked out. Sesshomaru, despite everything, was uncommonly accommodating to Yuki's human half as much as he was to her youkai half. He smirked as he thought of Kagome being the same way, yes she loved the human stuff but she was just as accepting of the youkai parts.

"How was work?" Inuyasha asked as he walked Kagome home, he took her hand and kissed it as he did every day. She smiled and blushed as she thought about it.

"It was work," she said with a shrug. "I kind of miss Yuki and Sango."

"Well, I have good news, they'll be in tomorrow," Inuyasha said as he grinned. She looked at him surprised, a smile gracing her features as she nodded. "I was talking with Sesshomaru and Kouga, we need to run a few errands so they will be here to help you and keep an eye on things while I'm out." Kagome nodded as she listened.

"What kind of errands?" she asked him curiously.

"The kind that a proper gentleman doesn't discuss with his lady fair," he said with a grin. She laughed a little and nodded as they stopped by the store for dinner stuffs. "Hopefully I won't be all day, but I'm pretty sure those two will be there with me and they are slower than mud." They spent the night making their dinner and spending time together as Inuyasha planned on what he wanted to buy.

The next morning found Kagome and Inuyasha headed out of the house and sharing an umbrella. Kagome giggled as he held it for her and made sure she was more under it than he was. As they walked up to the library they saw Sango, Kouga, Yuki, and Sesshomaru walking up. Kagome smiled as the girls hugged her and made sure she was alright.

"And what is this?" Yuki teased as she noticed the edge of Inuyasha's courting mark. Kagome blushed as Inuyasha just eyed Yuki annoyed. "I'm just teasing dog-boy, calm down." She giggled with Sango as Kagome blushed a little. "That's a bit fancy; just wait until it's a mating mark."

"It is?" Kagome asked surprised as the ladies headed into the library. Inuyasha and the other two followed to make sure it was secure before leaving the three of them alone.

"Oh yes," Yuki said nodding as she thought about it. She moved her top a little to show her shoulder. "This is my mating mark, mine's not quite so fancy on Sesshomaru but he's not one for flashy anyway." Kagome looked at it surprised.

"It's very nice nonetheless," Kagome said as Yuki smiled and nodded in agreement. They turned to the three males watching them.

"We'll be back closer to lunch to see how things are going," Sesshomaru said as his mate smiled as she walked up and hugged him. He held her close as he kissed his exposed mark a little before getting ready to leave.

"Tease," she said with a grin and a chuckle as he shrugged. "Have fun, stay safe out there. Who knows what the next attack will be and on whom." Sesshomaru nodded in agreement as he watched Kouga and Inuyasha hug their girls goodbye before the three of them left to run their errands.

"So, you're buying an engagement ring?" Kouga said as if he were uncertain about this. Inuyasha nodded as he headed over towards the first jewelry shop he noticed.

"No," Sesshomaru said as the other two looked at him confused, "there is a youkai dealer here in the city that will have better jewels than a common human one." Inuyasha looked at him surprised as he led the way through the rain.

"How do you know of this place?" Kouga asked surprised.

"It's where Yuki's currently resides," Sesshomaru said as Inuyasha nodded, he knew that was coming. "I have to pick it up."

"Custom piece?" Inuyasha asked as Sesshomaru nodded. They ended up halfway across the city before they were done and Kouga was surprised at the shop before them.

"Anything out of here is going to be crazy expensive," he said as Inuyasha shrugged and followed his half brother inside.

"So? We have the funding," Inuyasha said as Kouga sighed and nodded as he looked around. He wanted to buy a beautiful ring for Sango as well, if no other reason than the other two were. He loved her, but he was pretty much mated to her, he didn't understand the need for the ring as well.

"So, what's the point of this?" Kouga demanded as they walked up to a case full of engagement rings.

"Kagome is human," Inuyasha said softly as he looked.

"No, really?" Kouga responded sourly.

"Every human girl dreams of the day she gets proposed to and her wedding day," Sesshomaru said as if it were obvious. Kouga looked at them surprised and thought about it, he had noticed Sango looking at wedding magazines but he thought that was to help Kagome.

"I never thought of that," Kouga said honestly as the two brothers shook their heads. Sesshomaru walked up to the clerk behind the counter as Inuyasha looked through the generic rings.

"Welcome back, Mr. Takahashi," the clerk said as she smiled at him, "here to pick up your purchase?" Sesshomaru nodded as she turned to the computer. "Alright, I'll be right back." She walked off as Kouga and Inuyasha looked at the generic rings and shook their heads.

"I don't see one for Sango," Kouga muttered as Inuyasha smirked at himself.

"These are just the generics," Inuyasha said as Kouga looked at him, "I'd probably just choose one and customize it to what I'd want for Kagome." Kouga nodded as he looked at them and tried to find one he liked if it were as he wanted it.

"Did you need help sir?" a sales clerk asked as she walked up to Inuyasha.

"Yes, can I see that one?" he asked pointing at a ring. She nodded and opened the case, pulling it out to show him. Inuyasha nodded as he looked at it. "I want to build one like this."

"Alright," she said as she pulled a pad and pen out writing down the number so they knew the design idea. "What kind of metal would you like to use?"

"Rose gold," Inuyasha said as she nodded and wrote it down. "Instead of a diamond on the side there, I want that to be a ruby, and the center diamond surrounded by sapphires." She nodded as she wrote it down while Kouga just looked at him.

"Got enough color?" he taunted.

"Kagome's eyes are like sapphires," Inuyasha said shortly, "and the ruby is the clan color, idiot." Kouga just shot him a dirty look as Sesshomaru was busy inspecting the one for his own mate.

"This is it," he said as the clerk smiled and nodded as he handed her his credit card.

"Alright," the clerk helping Inuyasha said as she looked at everything, it's going to take a few days to make."

"That's fine," Inuyasha said as she nodded and wrote that down. He gave her his cell phone number and watched as Kouga ordered his own; a square cut pink sapphire with white diamonds on the side of a platinum setting.

"I can pick yours up when I grab mine," Kouga said as Inuyasha nodded in agreement. Sesshomaru pocketed his own as they headed back towards the library. "What does Yuki's look like?"

"A ring," Sesshomaru replied as Inuyasha shook his head while Kouga scowled at him. "You'll see it on her finger." They walked into a local diner for a cup of coffee, figuring they have time since Yuki and Sango were with Kagome.

"Hey, turn that up!" a customer asked of the news.

"And this just in, a fire is raging out of control in down town Tokyo as the public library goes up in flames," the reporter said. Inuyasha looked up praying for another library, but when the screen showed the one the girls were at he, his half brother, and Kouga ran out the door before ordering anything.

They got to the scene to see Yuki and Sango, unconscious, being carted towards two ambulances. Sesshomaru and Kouga immediately rushed up to them, citing their significant others and demanding where they would go for treatment as Inuyasha looked frantically for Kagome.

"Inuyasha!" Daren called as he found the inu hanyou in disguise. "They took Kagome!" He pointed as a black sedan pulled away from the scene and he started to run after it. Kouga and Sesshomaru both looked and then at their mates. "Go with him, I'll go with the ladies to Takahashi Medical." He said as they nodded and headed off as he got in the ambulance with Yuki. Sesshomaru watched as two motorcycles pulled ahead of them, Shinta and Miroku, as Inuyasha continued to run after the car as if his very life depended on it.

"Can't be Naraku," Kouga called as they ran.

"No, he makes personal appearances," Sesshomaru growled as they started to catch up with the motorcycles. Shinta shook his head as Miroku laughed a little at being passed by a set of youkai while Inuyasha remained in hot pursuit. As they came upon a turn Inuyasha flew back as if he had hit a wall, stopping Kouga and Sesshomaru. Miroku pulled up beside them as he looked at something on his phone.

"Shinta, go east by two blocks and see if you can see them!" he ordered his brother and looked at the three as the other motorcycle turned and headed off where he was told. "A barrier."

"How many do we know can produce one of those?" demanded Inuyasha frantic as he tried to think about what was going on. He jumped on a fire escape and climbed to the roof, but was still pushed back as he saw the car vanish. He landed next to his half brother and was obviously furious. "What the fuck happened?"

"Good question," Miroku said as he sighed and shook his head, "the only ones to answer that now will be Yuki, Sango, and Daren."

"Yeah, he was the one who pointed the car out," Kouga said as Inuyasha nodded. They headed towards the hospital, signaling to Shinta to keep the hunt going as Miroku started to head back to the shrine to get help in the search.


	17. Chapter 17- Kidnapped

Guardian Ang...err...Youkai?!

Co-written by Angel and Glitter Dust

Disclaimer: We do not own Inuyasha or the cast from both the manga and anime. We do own our own characters and as such you'll know them when you see them.

She was a normal girl with a normal life. Then the oddest "accidents" started to happen and she didn't seem so normal anymore. On top of that five mysterious men come into her life, demanding she choose one to marry, and claiming to be able to protect her. All she wanted was to be normal, how much more of this madness can she stand?

Chapter 17- Kidnapped

* * *

Kagome groaned as she came to, her head pounding as if she had bounced it off the wall a few times. What surprised her more was her hands were bound behind her back. She raised her head a little to see she was in a warehouse of some type but when she struggled she couldn't move. She had the feeling she was being watched, but there was no one around.

"She's awake," a soft voice observed.

"Good," another female said as she looked in the mirror revealing Kagome. "We can have some fun before we dump her in the river."

"I don't think we should kill her," another female said warily. "It's not her fault the hanyou said no to you."

"Just like it's not Sango's that Kouga refuses you?" the second female barked back at her. She sighed and looked away as she thought. "You are as involved as the rest of us, Ayame, don't be growing a conscious now." Ayame shook her head, crossed her arms, and looked away as the female stood up and sighed as she thought. "Kagura must be done throwing that worthless tora off our trail by now."

"No, he is still prowling close by," the first voice said as the mirror changed over to reveal Shinta on his motorcycle looking around and texting someone on his phone. "They will be coordinating a search party soon."

"We have to get rid of her before the search party with enough time to remove her scent from us," Ayame reminded them as she paced and thought. "That's about three days worth of time; we don't have time to torture her. Kikyo just let her go."

"No!" Kikyo roared back as Ayame just looked at her. "If you want to be head of your clan, we do this as we planned. Those two twits that were with her won't wake up any time soon. Soon enough they'll fool even Sesshomaru into thinking they're dead and once they're buried we can all have our chosen males. Stick to the plan."

"I am thinking about what will happen if we get caught with the court of one of the princes of the west," Ayame snapped. "And if they do wake up, we will be in twice as much trouble for attacking our future clan heads' mates! So, while the plan is pretty, we need to prepare for the worst!"

"Both of you, shut up," Kagura said as she walked into the room. "They're barking up the wrong tree anyway, they think this is Naraku's doing."

"They realize he's dead, right?" Kikyo said as Kagura shrugged and shook her head.

"No, they are on the fence about that," the one holding the mirror said softly as Kagura nodded.

"Kanna, are the lords alerted yet?" Kagura asked her curiously.

"Yes," she said showing the hospital where all four lords were seated meeting not too far from Sango and Yuki's rooms. They were obviously in a nicer part of the hospital. "They are now meeting with intent of coordinating the search for Kagome; Inuyasha remains hunting as he communicates with Shinta."

"They've brought in the hanyou's brothers," Kagura said as she noticed the five among the units being used to search the city. "This is good; we may be able to wipe them all out at once." Kikyo smirked and nodded in agreement. "Will the spell on the two hold?"

"No reason why it shouldn't," Kikyo said as Kanna revealed the two as they slept. "Unless they figure out why they're asleep, which the distraction of Kagome's disappearance keeps them from focusing on the two, even then they have to be able to pull them out of it." Kagura nodded as they sat down with Ayame and seemed to be thinking. "Ayame thinks we should just dump the girl and go home. She's afraid to get caught with her scent on her."

"Yes, that is a valid point," Kagura said as Kikyo looked at her. "But by the time they call off the search, especially after she's been dead for so long, the group will have left town and us with it. When we return in a few months we can pretend we didn't know and be upset for them. Give them time to mourn and then welcome us into their arms." Kikyo smiled and nodded as Ayame nodded but stared at the floor. She wasn't so certain anymore.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha was at the hospital with everyone else as they tried to figure out where to search. He was privately driving his father insane as his half brother just remained seated next to his mate as he seemed to be in deep thought. Shinta was pointing out on a map of the city where he had already searched for anything out of the ordinary. Beyond a barrier which indicated where to search, they had none.

"My lord," a young woman said as she sat with them at the table and looked at where the perimeter of the barrier was, "do we know if it's a youkai barrier?"

"It's not," Shinta answered as she nodded and looked at him curiously. "It's got a soft pink hue to it when agitated."

"It sounds like a miko barrier," she said as he sighed and nodded. "I can break those, but I don't know how many are inside, there could be a few surrounding the building. Your best bet is to pick one to attack, because once you do they may move if it's wrong." Inuyasha growled as he fought to maintain control of his blood.

"Were there any familiar scents?" Nishi asked wearily as he held his mate's hand as she looked worriedly at the door way leading to the two injured girls.

"I know who they were," Daren said nodding with a ghostly grin as he thought, "but you're going to freak out when you figure it out."

"Who would be stupid enough to attack our mates?" Kouga demanded.

"Kagura and Kanna were in the library just before the fire," Daren said as Kouga looked at him surprised. Sesshomaru walked away from his mate as he picked up the weaker youkai and held him tightly.

"Repeat that," he growled dangerously.

"They were in the library about an hour before the fire started, I didn't recognize them at first," he said quickly as Sesshomaru growled annoyed, "but they must have inadvertently gotten close enough to me to smell them. I had just seen Kanna with Kikyo at the show in the village." Sesshomaru dropped him as he looked at his father.

"They aren't leaving until Kagome is found," his father said as he wrote out an order and gave it to a guardsman, who in turn ran off with it to follow his orders. "But if they are part of this, how are they producing a miko's barrier?"

"Obviously, they're not," Kouga said as he sat back and thought. "But Kikyo knows how to." Inuyasha shook his head as he paced, trying to figure out what was going on. He couldn't believe Kikyo would kidnap Kagome, he didn't understand why Kagura and Kanna did.

"But why?" Inuyasha demanded. "If it is them, why would they do it?"

"Kagura was highly interested in your brother," Shinta said as Miroku nodded in agreement. "She went off the handle the night Yuki's mark was revealed. Remember Miroku?"

"Oh it was terrible, a tornado in the middle of the bar," Miroku said mournfully. "Beyond the fact that she hurt four villagers, she destroyed several large kegs of beer." Sesshomaru growled at him as he sighed and nodded. "She had been arrested for the damages to both life and property, but she would not relinquish her claim on you. She kept demanding what right her mate had to mark someone else." Sesshomaru growled dangerously, he wanted to kill something and Kagura was sounding better with every minute.

"Kanna would only assist her sister," Kouga said as he sighed heavily and thought. "Alright, so we understand the motive of Kagura and Kanna…"

"If its Kikyo, it'd be the same motive," Sesshomaru growled as Inuyasha shook his head, he was still denying of the idea that Kikyo would be this insane. "She tried to take back the purification bit to regain your trust; I can't imagine she was happy to hear you have a court." Inuyasha shook his head as he thought about it.

"No, she wasn't, but she also wasn't hostile about it," he said as he shook his head. "Do we know any other miko that could do this?"

"Pup, I don't think you're being rational about this," his father said as Inuyasha growled annoyed at him. "Your mate is in danger; you need to consider all possible angles." Inuyasha hit the wall as he tried to think of something else, though the hole formed made the ladies jump.

"You think I haven't considered this?" he demanded angrily, eyes flashing red as his father got up and stood in front of him. "My mate is out there probably scared out of her fucking mind and all I can do is listen to you four old men wheeze about what we should be doing instead of being out there finding her! You're right, it probably is Kikyo working with Kagura and Kanna, and when I get a hold of her she'll regret ever fucking looking at me! But right now all I want is my goddamned mate!" Nishi looked at his pups amused and nodded.

"So, go get her," he said as both looked at him surprised. "She's probably in this building, it's the central one and let's face it, those three bitches are not the brightest in the box. You should take Kouga and Sesshomaru along as well, I'm sure you're going to need the help and they probably have their own anger issues to vent out." Sesshomaru growled at the idea as Kouga smirked as he stood up.

"We'll tag along just to make sure nothing gets too out of hand, I'd presume the lords would like a trial for the three?" Miroku said as he and Shinta stood up.

"We probably should," Minami said as he looked at them. "Take Yuki's brothers as well, you're going to need backup against a wind youkai." They nodded as Higashi smirked at the thought of his kittens getting out their own aggressions against those who harmed their sister.

"I want word the second Yuki wakes up," Sesshomaru demanded as they turned to leave.

"We'll text you," Nishi said with an amused look on his face. They watched them all leave as the ladies looked at the males and shook their heads.

"You're not getting a trial," Izayoi said as her mate nodded in agreement. "If you knew that and just said you wanted one, why did you send the boys?"

"Beyond Inuyasha will be the only one allowed to touch his future mate? Do you want to deal with Sesshomaru's mood right now?" Nishi asked her as she sighed and shook her head. "Not that it's invalid, I'd be destroying the city looking for some psychopath if she harmed you too, they need this."

"I don't think Yuki or Sango will wake until they're brought in one way or another, anyway," Kita said as he got up and wandered over to the next room to see both still unconscious. "Those wounds shouldn't have done this to them."

"No, Myoga is on his way to make sure it isn't a poison the doctors couldn't find," Higashi said as Kita nodded. "But I know Kouga and Sesshomaru wouldn't allow anyone, even the flea, near them. They were barely letting the doctors in."

"Remember," Miroku said as they walked through the streets towards where the barrier was, "no killing."

"Fuck that," Inuyasha snapped as Kouga nodded in agreement. "They took and possibly hurt my mate, beyond hurting their mates. Stop us from killing them." Shinta shrugged and nodded as Miroku looked at his older brother surprised.

"But the leaders want a trial," he said to Shinta.

"The leaders know they aren't getting a trial," Shinta replied as Miroku sighed and nodded in agreement. "But good try, you're definitely starting to sound like a tool." Miroku hit Shinta's arm as one of Yuki's brothers chuckled behind them.

"Prince Kouga," one of his men said as they looked around, "are we sure it's just the three?" Kouga shook his head as they walked up and found the barrier. "We're taking Kaede with us, right?"

"What for?" Kouga growled at his whimpering.

"Deflect miko arrows?" another asked as he rolled his eyes.

"Ginta, Hakkaku, if you're too damned cowardly to be here go home and I'll find two new wards," Kouga growled at them. The two looked at him surprised and continued to follow him as Kaede took down the barrier fairly easily.

"That seemed too easy," Sesshomaru growled as he looked around sniffing, "but I can smell Kagura on the winds." Inuyasha nodded in agreement as he sniffed around as well.

"And Kikyo and Kanna," Inuyasha added as Kouga looked up surprised as all three smelled the fourth female.

"Ayame's here?" Hakkaku asked surprised. "She was kidnapped too?"

"For her own fucking sake, she better have been," Kouga growled angrily. While he would have never suspected the female ookami, he was now furious at the idea that she was involved.

"So this isn't Naraku," Shinta said as Miroku nodded.

"Nope, it's just a few jealous mate wannabe's," Miroku said in agreement. "We don't get anything this elaborate."

"We don't attract psychopaths," Shinta said as Kouga and Inuyasha shot them both dirty looks.

Kagome looked around in the darkness, she could hear what sounded like water dripping, but she wasn't certain. She struggled with her ropes again as she tried to think of how to get out of where she was. When she heard the footsteps she was surprised.

"Who's there?" she demanded as she looked around.

"Trying to sound brave, how cute," she heard a voice reply. She shook her head as she tried to think, she recognized the voice from somewhere. "Maybe first thing we'll do is cut out that pretty little voice box." Then it hit her.

"Kikyo?" she called into the darkness. "What are you doing here?" She continued to struggle with her ropes as she listened, the footsteps stopped.

"I'm here to make sure I get my mate," she replied darkly.

"Inuyasha told you to leave him alone," Kagome reminded her as she worked. "Even killing me won't change that." Kagome felt one of the ropes begin to fray and smirked to herself as she worked at releasing herself, she could feel something warm, wet, and sticky on her fingers as she worked.

"He's only saying that because of you," Kikyo snarled at her. "You and those two upstarts, it's all your fault!" Kagome looked confused and stopped for a second as she tried to figure out who the other two were.

"Other two?" Kagome repeated. "Yuki and Sango? They've been around longer than I have! What did they do?" She felt a gust of wind hit her and looked around confused, returning to her ropes, she had to get away.

"They stole all two of our mates," a voice she had never heard said softly. "As such, all three of you have to be punished." Kagome shook her head as she thought about it, she had never known Sesshomaru and Kouga to be interested in anyone but Yuki and Sango.

"But if they weren't interested, how is that stealing?" Kagome asked confused. "How does any of this make sense?" When she didn't get a response, Kagome just resumed working on her ropes. She wondered what Inuyasha was doing, if he was searching for her, and if Yuki and Sango were alright. They had been hurt in the fire, she knew that much. As Kagome felt the rope start to loosen a gust of wind came out of nowhere, slamming her into a wall as her head snapped back and hit it. She groaned in pain as she shook her head.

"Escaping is not an option," the second voice said. Kagome didn't recognize her voice. Another gust slammed into her, but this time making it hard to breathe. Kagome struggled for air as Kikyo laughed at her. She had to figure out what to do; she didn't know how to call on her miko powers yet.

_Please help me,_ she thought as she squeezed her eyes shut and tried desperately to breathe. _Please, I can't die now…not yet!_ As if someone heard her, she felt a blast of energy emit from her own body and stop the wind. She gasped and wheezed as she tried to regain her breathing and looked around confused.

"Stupid bitch!" Kikyo yelled as she threw a blast of her own energy at Kagome. Kagome felt the ropes slacken and pulled her arms free, just in time to raise her hands instinctively and put her own barrier up. She looked up amazed as Kikyo seemed to snarl in fury, Ayame looked on in amazement as Kanna and Kagura backed up a little.

"When did she become a miko?" Kagura demanded. Kanna remained silent and Ayame shook her head. Kagura backed away further, not wanting to be purified in the miko fight taking place before them.

Kagome blocked and dodged from Kikyo's attacks, she was exhausted and her head hurt so badly. She tried to figure out how she sent the blast out, the barriers she was figuring out quickly. Or so she thought, she screamed in pain as energy ripped through her as Kikyo broke through her barrier and slammed into her. She stood weakly, trying to figure out what to do. Any assistance from the others, as they were all youkai, was not going to happen now.

"Kaede, you're up," Miroku said as they walked up to the barrier. Kaede was able to easily break it down.

"That was too easy," she said softly as she looked around. "My sister's are usually harder to break than that."

"Maybe she's preoccupied?" Miroku suggested hopefully. Kaede just shot him a look as they walked in. "Or there are barriers around every building in here…great…"

"The strongest is over that building," Kaede said as she looked around.

"That's the central building," Sesshomaru said pointing to another, "where father suggested looking."

"We'll split up," Inuyasha said as he looked and sniffed around. "Kaede, we'll take Yuki's brothers and check that building with the strongest barrier. Everyone else check the central building. One of us will find Kagome." They all nodded.

"Holler when you find the rest of them, I want to make that wind bitch pay," Kouga snarled as he watched Miroku work on the weaker barrier. Inuyasha nodded as Kaede started on the stronger barrier.

Inuyasha watched as they all vanished into their building before turning to see Kaede break down the other barrier. They headed into the building; they could hear banging of something big going on. Inuyasha noticed it was only two women in this building; Kagome and Kikyo, and Kagome was getting pounded on.

"Kikyo stop!" Kaede called alarmed as another blast of energy slammed into Kagome. "Leave her alone!"

"No!" Kikyo thundered as she stared at Kagome. Quickly Seiji and Jiro landed in front of Kagome and Kikyo looked at them surprised. She jumped as Inuyasha landed in front of her, eyes red and markings scratched across his face.

"Get her out of here, to the others," he growled as Seiji nodded and picked Kagome up.

"Stay with him, he's out of control," Seiji ordered Jiro. Jiro smirked at his brother and shook his head.

"I'm not stopping him," he said as he leaned back against a wall. Seiji looked at the other three and they all held their hands up and shook their heads.

"Nope," another said as Inuyasha grinned manically.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip you limb from limb for hurting my mate," he growled viciously at Kikyo.

"Inu…yasha…" Kagome moaned weakly. "Don't…kill…" She passed out as Seiji looked at the inu hanyou to see if he registered what she said.

"I think," Seiji said as Kikyo looked between them, face whiter than snow as she realized her life was as good as gone, "it's better to listen to her. You take Kagome; we'll take Kikyo to the dungeons to await her trial." Kaede sighed at the idea that she wasn't about to witness her sister's death. Inuyasha took his court and looked down at her worriedly.

"I've got you," he muttered softly as he turned and left the warehouse. They walked outside to see Sesshomaru and Kouga standing with a very battered Kagura and Ayame, Kanna wasn't moving and her mirror was shattered.

"No casualties minus Kanna, but we had no choice," Miroku said looking tired himself. Inuyasha shrugged and headed off towards the hospital with Kagome in his arms.

"She's in pretty bad shape," Shinta said softly.

"Kikyo was beating the shit out of her with her own powers, Kagome had barriers up though," Seiji said as he forced Kikyo to walk forward. Kagura and Ayame walked forward as well, Ayame limping pretty badly.

"Ginta and Hakkaku take these two to the dungeons to await their trial that the southern realm wants so badly," Kouga ordered.

"The five of us will also escort them, and we'll take this one," Shinta said shaking Kikyo.

"I'll accompany you, mostly in case she grows any bright ideas," Kaede said as they all nodded in agreement. The five guardians took Kagome and headed to the hospital to report what happened and get her checked out.


	18. Chapter 18- Mrs Higurashi

Guardian Ang...err...Youkai?!

Co-written by Angel and Glitter Dust

Disclaimer: We do not own Inuyasha or the cast from both the manga and anime. We do own our own characters and as such you'll know them when you see them.

She was a normal girl with a normal life. Then the oddest "accidents" started to happen and she didn't seem so normal anymore. On top of that five mysterious men come into her life, demanding she choose one to marry, and claiming to be able to protect her. All she wanted was to be normal, how much more of this madness can she stand?

Chapter 18- Mrs. Higurashi

* * *

Kagome jumped as she looked around, her head was pounding and her body was in as much pain as after the fight with Naraku. She was very confused about the white room, the beeping, and everything else until she noticed next to her was Inuyasha sleeping in a chair. He had returned to normal, no markings on his face, and his fangs and claws were back to normal.

"Good, you're awake," a female's voice said softly. She looked next to her to see her mother seated on her other side.

"Mama," Kagome said softly as her mother smiled at her weakly.

"You've been very busy while I've been gone," her mother said as Kagome sighed and nodded. "Is this the man you chose?" Kagome nodded as she looked at Inuyasha again. "He hasn't left your side since he's brought you in."

"Were you here?" Kagome asked confused. Her mother nodded as she sighed and thought.

"I got home and heard on the news about the fire at the library. Myoga told me that you were missing, but Sango and Yuki were here and in stable condition," her mother said as Kagome nodded. "When I arrived and demanded to see them, at first the nurse denied me but I was heard and allowed up where I met Yuki's father and the other lords and their ladies. They told me of everything that had happened that they knew of, since I was gone." Kagome swallowed hard and nodded, she probably should have called her mother a few more times since her powers revealed themselves, but she honestly didn't know how to explain everything.

"I'm sorry, Mama," Kagome said softly as her mother laughed a little and nodded.

"I'm sure I wouldn't have understood," her mother said as Kagome looked at her confused. "It's probably better I find out a few things after the fact, I wish this were one of them."

"How long have I been here?" Kagome asked softly.

"Four days," Inuyasha grumbled as Kagome jumped and looked at him surprised. "You should be resting." Her mother chuckled as Kagome smiled at him.

"How are Yuki and Sango?" Kagome demanded instead. "I'm not resting until I know how they are."

"We're fine," Yuki said as the two walked in with their mates. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been used as a bouncy ball," Kagome said honestly as Yuki shrugged and nodded. "What happened to them?"

"They are in the dungeons, they're awaiting trial," Sesshomaru answered as Kagome nodded. "Not of our choice."

"No, I'm certain of that," Kagome said as Inuyasha grunted in agreement with his brother. "But thank you for not killing her."

"Only because you needed help," he grumbled as he took her hand. "You should rest; the doctor says you have a concussion and two broken ribs." Kagome smiled at him and nodded.

"That explains the pain on my right side," she sighed. "When can I go home?"

"According to the doctors, now that you're awake you'll do a few exams and if you pass them they will clear you for home rest," Mrs. Higurashi said as Kagome nodded while listening. "But you're to take it easy for a bit."

"Well, that'll be easy," Kagome said shaking her head, "not like I have work to go back to." Inuyasha nodded as he thought about it.

"We can visit the village, once you're free to go home," he said as Kagome smiled and nodded. "If you'd like, you're more than welcome to join us, Mrs. Higurashi." Kagome looked at her mother and nodded with a big smile on her face.

"Alright, I should go to see," her mother said nodding in agreement. "But why don't I go get the doctor so they can start these tests." She got up and kissed Kagome on the cheek before heading out to find the doctor.

"How are you two?" Kagome asked curiously.

"We'll live," Yuki said as Sango sighed and nodded in agreement. "I have a concussion and had third degree burns on my one arm, they're almost done healing."

"And I had several deep gashes, the stitches were just removed," Sango said as Kagome nodded as she listened. "I can't believe they did this thinking they'd get the guys."

"There are days, if they asked, they could have them," Yuki said as her mate took her hand and nipped it. She laughed a little and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm just joking love, I'd put up one hell of a fight if I knew that's why I was being attacked. I hear our little miko has a pretty bad bite though." Kagome blushed as she thought about it.

"Yeah," Sango said with a grin, "it's said the physicians looked over the three surviving females and Kikyo had the most damage with several broken bones and a ruptured ear drum." Kagome looked at her surprised as Inuyasha chuckled and nodded.

"Good," he said as stood and stretched. "Better than what I would have done to her." Kagome just looked at him and shook her head. "She deserves every bit of pain for what she did, all of them do. They broke serious youkai law attacking you three."

"Really?" Kagome asked surprised as he nodded and sat back down.

"Oh yeah, you attack a youkai's mate and you have to deal with the youkai," Inuyasha said as Kagome looked at him surprised. "And that means you face the fate he determines for you, I can only imagine what Kouga and Sesshomaru are planning for Ayame and Kagura."

"Who are they?" Kagome asked confused.

"Kagura is a wind demoness from the same carnival that Kikyo is from," Sesshomaru answered as Kagome looked at him surprised and nodded.

"And Ayame is one of my lower pack members," Kouga said as Kagome nodded. "Father is going to deal with her since he is the pack alpha. She broke more than the mate laws, she broke rank and as such he will handle her punishment."

"So, they will die?" Kagome asked as Sesshomaru remained silent while Inuyasha shrugged.

"That will be determined," Inuyasha told her, "don't worry about them right now; it's not going to happen tomorrow." Kagome looked at him surprised. "All parties must be present for the trial, you're included in that." Kagome nodded as her mother returned with a doctor. Everyone was forced to leave as Kagome was put through her exam.

Kagome left the hospital after a week, her mother happily taking care of her once she was home. Mrs. Higurashi had more than once commented on how clean her house was despite nine people living there. She was even more surprised to learn, that even though she was home, they were all remaining there as well.

"So tomorrow we're all going to the village?" Mrs. Higurashi asked uncertainly. She had always wondered where the youkai and such lived; she never believed it was among them, though the seven house guests before her show they know how to blend in.

"Yes," Inuyasha answered calmly. "Kagome will have to be there for a bit, the trial will be coming up for the three that kidnapped her and attacked Yuki and Sango. You're more than welcome to stay as long as they're there; you're welcome to stay when they come back here. I know there will be a few decisions Kagome and I have to make when it comes to where we'll live and such." Mrs. Higurashi nodded in agreement, she knew that. When it was revealed to her years ago that Kagome was more than special, she was surprised at what it all entailed.

"I would like to see this village, and this is one of the places she will have to choose from?" Mrs. Higurashi asked as Inuyasha nodded.

"Yes, really she can pick here or there, or both," Inuyasha said as she nodded. "I won't even bother giving her the option of the castle."

"Castle?" Mrs. Higurashi asked surprised.

"Well, yeah," Inuyasha said with a shrug. "We didn't grow up in the village, per say." She nodded as Yuki snorted and nodded in agreement.

"Mrs. Higurashi, Kagome will pick between three places; the youkai village, here, or the Western Lands," Yuki said as she gained the older looking woman's attention. "Inuyasha, like all the other guardians, is a prince." Mrs. Higurashi nodded in understanding. "Really pup; she should see your homeland."

"I figured that'd be more like vacation time," he said honestly as Yuki laughed and nodded in agreement. "Really, I can't see her choosing there, so I figured it not worthy of being an option."

"Understandable," Yuki said as he nodded. "So, did you pick one out yet?" Inuyasha nodded and Yuki held her hand out. With a sigh he handed her the box and she fought not to squeal as she looked at it. "I approve, pup, it looks beautiful. I can't wait to see what mine looks like from Sesshomaru."

"Wait…" Inuyasha said as he accepted it back and Yuki grinned at him.

"He doesn't know I know, but I was the one who was called when it was ready for pick up," Yuki said with a bit of laughter. He chuckled and shook his head as he put the box back in his pocket as Mrs. Higurashi watched the two.

"How long have you known each other?" she asked curiously. They looked at each other as they thought about it.

"Oh, at least two hundred years," Inuyasha said as Yuki nodded while thinking.

"About that, we met shortly after I turned a hundred," Yuki said as Inuyasha nodded. "Your brother was so possessive back then." Inuyasha snorted and looked at her as she grinned and shrugged. "Yes, he's quite possessive now, but he even kept my brothers away from me then."

"Your brothers attempted to kill you at one point, of course he took point on trying to guarantee your safety," Inuyasha said as Yuki sighed and shrugged, "he already knew what you were to him."

"How do you know?" Mrs. Higurashi asked fascinated by them. She was quite startled once they were all home and had their disguises off, though Yuki and Inuyasha's ears were her favorite parts.

"Youkai can tell by scent," Yuki said as the human woman smiled and nodded, "usually a potential mate will have what we call scent points, they are scents that only we can identify. The rarer the point, the more likely the mate. Sesshomaru, for me, has ten scent points."

"Really? That's fascinating, are they specific scents?" Mrs. Higurashi asked curiously as Inuyasha nodded.

"More like preferred scents," he said as she nodded. "I can smell about the same for Kagome, but her most potent scents are some of my rarer ones. They are usually identified as favorite smells." Mrs. Higurashi smiled and nodded as she thought about it, she could only imagine smelling a man and finding the scent of freshly laundered clothes on him. She chuckled at her own thought as the two shrugged together.

"As long as she's happy," Mrs. Higurashi said as Inuyasha nodded in agreement.

"I know sometimes it doesn't seem it, but I do my best," Inuyasha said as Yuki nodded in agreement. Kagome stumbled out of her room, hair unkempt, and yawned as she stretched and then winced. The doctor had informed her that her ribs were set and healing nicely, but they were going to hurt for a bit.

"Hey sleepyhead," Mrs. Higurashi said as Kagome landed on the couch next to her. "How's your side?"

"Ouch," Kagome muttered tiredly as her mother chuckled. "I should start looking for a new job while the library is being rebuilt." Mrs. Higurashi sighed and shook her head as she thought about it.

"How about you take some time to relax, figure out what you need and want to do," she advised as she got up and looked around. "I'm going to make us all some breakfast." With that she headed out of the room as Yuki got up and went off to find and pester her mate some. Inuyasha jumped onto the couch next to her and grinned as she snuggled up against him and sighed as she relaxed.

"You were talking with my mother, should I be worried?" Kagome asked as he laughed and shook his head.

"No," he said amused. "Should I ever be worried when you talk to mine?" Kagome looked up and grinned at him.

"Are there any reasons you should be nervous?" she teased as he chuckled and shook his head. "Then no, and that's no fun." Inuyasha kissed her on the head as he relaxed with her. "Broken ribs suck; I wish I could use my powers to heal myself." He nodded with a smirk and looked out the window to see it quite overcast.

"We should pack today if there's anything you want to take to the village," he said as she nodded.

"I have some kimonos packed, some newer nice ones for when we're in with the court and such," Kagome sighed as she thought, "a few yukata for running around and what not as well." Inuyasha grinned and nodded as he thought, taking her hand in his and kissing it softly. "What do you want to do today?"

"I don't know, I was going to suggest going to like the park or something, but it looks like rain." Inuyasha said as Kagome sighed and nodded in agreement. "I'll come up with something, I'm sure Sesshomaru and Yuki are heading to the village early to check for safety precautions while Miroku and Shinta head to the library to see what's going on over there."

"You guys are always so busy," Kagome murmured. He chuckled and nodded in agreement.

"We have to be," he said as she grinned and shrugged. "It's a lot of work to keep you safe. Hell, our parents are questioning if we are keeping you safe." Kagome sighed and looked at him seriously. "Well, you did get kidnapped while we were away."

"Doing what you needed to do," Kagome said shrugging. "I understood." Inuyasha sighed and nodded, though he was kicking himself more than his parents were at the moment. He would never reveal how scared he had been when he found she was kidnapped. He nuzzled and kissed her on the head as he thought of it, the idea making him nervous again. She looked up and smiled at him before he leaned down and kissed her softly.

"It doesn't mean it should have happened," he said as they parted, "you were hurt and I couldn't tell you how scared I was. I'd die if I lost you." Kagome blushed bright crimson and kissed him, the only way she could possibly show how she felt at the moment. They got up and headed towards the back to get ready for the day. "How about we go shopping, we'll get you something nice to wear home so everyone can see your mark." Kagome laughed and nodded.

"Alright," she said as he nodded in agreement. They parted to get dressed as Yuki and Sesshomaru walked out with their bags as Mrs. Higurashi watched them prepare to leave.

"On your way already? I thought we were all leaving together tomorrow?" She asked them.

"Sesshomaru and I always go ahead to make sure everything is ready," Yuki explained as Mrs. Higurashi nodded. "Shinta and Miroku are at the library with Daren to see the damage and what needs to be done so they can report to the lords tomorrow as well. It'll be the two of them, Kouga and Sango, Inuyasha and Kagome, and you. We'll meet you at the gates." She nodded as the two headed out as Kagome and Inuyasha came out from the back.

"Where are you off to?" Sesshomaru asked his younger half-brother.

"We are going shopping, the weather sucks so we'll go to the mall or something," Inuyasha said as Kagome smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Just keep your guard up," Sesshomaru said as he remembered the last time Kagome went to the mall. Inuyasha nodded in agreement as the four walked out of the house together. "We'll meet you all at the gates tomorrow."

"Alright," he said as Yuki hugged Kagome and handed her, her ring.

"Keep it on you, it'll allow Inuyasha to touch you but no one who means you harm," Yuki said as Kagome nodded and slid it on. "We'll see you tomorrow."

"In a new dress," Kagome said with a grin as Yuki chuckled.

"Showing off the mark?" she teased as Inuyasha just scowled at her. "I'm allowed pup, I already have mine." She stuck her tongue out as Sesshomaru shook his head and pulled his mate along. Inuyasha shook his head as he took Kagome's hand and led her away from the shrine.


	19. Chapter 19- The Youkai Village Prepares

Guardian Ang...err...Youkai?!

Co-written by Angel and Glitter Dust

Disclaimer: We do not own Inuyasha or the cast from both the manga and anime. We do own our own characters and as such you'll know them when you see them.

She was a normal girl with a normal life. Then the oddest "accidents" started to happen and she didn't seem so normal anymore. On top of that five mysterious men come into her life, demanding she choose one to marry, and claiming to be able to protect her. All she wanted was to be normal, how much more of this madness can she stand?

Chapter 19- The Youkai Village Prepares

* * *

The next morning everyone prepared to head out. Kagome smiled as Inuyasha had the bag carrying everything the two wanted to bring with them. Mrs. Higurashi was quite surprised by the beautiful clothes they all wore as she felt plain in her own kimono. Kagome smiled at her mother and took her hand as they started to head off towards the back of the property.

"So, we walk to get there?" Mama asked confused.

"Kind of," Kagome said with a smirk. "The portal is through here and then there will be carriages waiting for us." Mrs. Higurashi looked at her curiously but nodded as they walked together. As they got through the trees they came upon the carriages and Inuyasha chuckled at the drivers.

"So, she sent you ahead?" he asked amused.

"You know our sister, she's always on duty," one of them said as Inuyasha nodded with a grin.

"Mrs. Higurashi, these are two of Yuki's older brothers," Sango said as Mrs. Higurashi looked at them curiously; "this is Shinta and Jiro." They both bowed to her as she smiled and bowed back.

"Yuki is the youngest?" she asked surprised.

"She's the youngest, only daughter of the lord of the east," Shinta said as she nodded. "She's also his top general of the army, with Sango as her blood sister and second in command." Mrs. Higurashi looked at Sango surprised as she smiled and shrugged. "She gets her way quite easily."

"Always," Sango said laughing a little as she looked between the two, "is everything prepared for our arrival?"

"Of course," Jiro said as he helped Kagome into one of the carriages. Inuyasha climbed in behind her as Shinta joined them. Mrs. Higurashi climbed in with Jiro's help as well. Sango, Kouga, and Miroku climbed into the second carriage and they all took off.

"So, Yuki and Sango are from the Eastern Kingdom?" Mrs. Higurashi asked as she tried to assess everything.

"Yes, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are from the Western Kingdom," Kagome said as her mother nodded. "Kouga is from the Northern Tribes, and Miroku and Shinta are from the Southern Lands."

"So they're all royalty?" she was asked. Kagome smiled and nodded as Mrs. Higurashi looked at her surprised.

"Technically, yes," Inuyasha said as he thought, "but since Yuki is the youngest, there were no plans for her to take over the kingdom. She and Sesshomaru are now heirs to the Western Lands."

"So, what will you two do?" Mrs. Higurashi asked curiously.

"Whatever we want," Inuyasha said with a shrug. "We will sit down and discuss what we want to do, as long as nothing happens to both my father and my half-brother; I'm free to do as I wish. But Kagome and I do have a few things to discuss."

"Of course," Mrs. Higurashi said as Kagome blushed as Inuyasha took her hand with a grin. She looked out the window to see the village coming up. She watched as they pulled up to the gate and the carriages stopped. "Why are we stopping here?"

"It's customary to walk through the village, it's like an announcement that we're back," Inuyasha said as he climbed out with Shinta. The two helped both Kagome and Mrs. Higurashi out of the carriage before preparing to walk through.

"The bags will be in your rooms upon your arrival," Jiro said as Mrs. Higurashi looked back for them. "There are parasols if you or Lady Kagome need them from the sun?"

"No, but thank you," Mrs. Higurashi said as she turned to start walking. Shinta offered her his arm, which she smiled as she accepted and they all started to walk as Kagome smiled as people started to bow and welcome their return.

"Mother will be quite pleased you came home," Inuyasha said to Kagome as she smiled and nodded.

"I know, she seems to enjoy our visits," Kagome said as she smiled when a child ran up and handed her a flower. "Thank you sweetheart." The girl giggled and ran off again as they walked through town.

"This town is beautiful," Mrs. Higurashi said as they walked through.

"This town has a glorious and ancient history," Shinta told her as Mrs. Higurashi looked at him surprised as she listened. "This was one of the very first settlements that welcomed everyone; youkai, hanyou, and humans alike. There were celebrations for the birth of mixed heritage children. When the lords took their places in their realms they looked for a central location where they could gather and decide upon laws and such. They discovered this town and built the palace."

"How long ago was that?" Mrs. Higurashi asked him curiously.

"Eleven hundred years ago," Inuyasha said as she stopped and looked at him. "Youkai have extraordinarily long life spans."

"How long exactly?" she asked them as everyone shrugged.

"My father is twenty-two hundred," Inuyasha said as she looked at him surprised. Shinta chuckled and nodded.

"Mine is only nineteen hundred," he said as she nodded.

"My father is around the same age as Lord Nishi," Yuki said as she and Sesshomaru appeared, "around twenty-two hundred years old and Lord Kita comes in around two thousand." Mrs. Higurashi looked at her surprised as Yuki smiled and bowed with Sesshomaru to them as they approached. "Welcome to the youkai village. The heirs and males are requested to meet with their lords; as such I will take Kagome and Mrs. Higurashi to their rooms while you guys go see what our fathers want."

"You're not going?" Sesshomaru asked her as Yuki smiled and shook her head.

"Sango and I will take them to their rooms, and then I have to meet with the guardsmen in charge to make sure the security routines are dated for the current situation." Yuki said as Sesshomaru nodded. He took her hand and kissed it as the guys all prepared to go. Inuyasha kissed Kagome on the cheek before leaving with his brother and Shinta.

"Do the lords call for meetings often?" Mrs. Higurashi asked as the ladies wandered into the palace.

"No," Yuki said as they walked, "but this weekend is important for all of us."

"Oh?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Every hundred years the lords have excavated a rare and precious stone," Sango said excitedly, "they have a competition to see who wins the stone." Kagome nodded as she listened.

"So it's the boys who participate?" Mrs. Higurashi asked curiously. Sango and Yuki chuckled and shook their heads.

"Nope, Sango and I won the last one," Yuki said as they looked at her surprised. "We were not expected to win." Sango snorted and nodded in agreement.

"Sesshomaru and Kouga were furious we were part of it," Sango said as Yuki shrugged and nodded. "I think they were competing to see who could win it to bring us the stone." Mrs. Higurashi smiled and nodded.

"And they are your courts? Like Inuyasha is to Kagome?" she asked curiously.

"No, they are our mates," Yuki answered as she opened a door and looked inside, "like how Inuyasha will be to Kagome." Mrs. Higurashi smiled and nodded. "Our mating ceremonies will take place after Kagome's. We were lucky enough to be able to mate prior to her; they don't want us to be distracted while keeping your daughter safe."

"Of course," Mrs. Higurashi said as Yuki nodded to her.

"This will be your room, Kagome and Inuyasha's room is two doors down," Yuki said pointing as Sango walked in to check it. Mrs. Higurashi looked mildly surprised but nodded just the same. "You ladies are more than welcome to come with us to the debriefing."

"Oh!" Kagome said curiously.

"We should give Lady Kagome her present," Sango said after walking out of the room. "She should start her training with the miko soon." Yuki nodded in agreement.

"I think I'll show mama some of the gardens and such while you're debriefing the soldiers," Kagome said as Yuki looked at her and nodded.

"I'll have Junpei close by," Sango said as Kagome looked at her and nodded. The two headed out as Kagome smiled at her mother and the two went off to wander.

Yuki and Sango walked into the debriefing and stood before the men as they all assembled and prepared for their orders. Yuki grinned as she noticed them all and sighed as she nodded to them. One of the soldiers handed Yuki some paperwork as Sango leaned back against a wall and watched.

"Lady Yuki," one of the soldiers said as he stood ready, "the men are ready for their orders." She nodded in agreement as they all stood at attention.

"Gentlemen," she said as she looked at her paperwork, "the next week and a half is very important that we guarantee the security of both the town and this palace. We will have the blood stone here and we have both Lady Kagome and her mother here. I want double the guardsmen stationed and I want patrols to occur once every three hours."

"My lady," one of them said stepping forward, "are you going to be participating in the competition?" Yuki smirked as Sango looked down as the two seemed to think.

"I think that's something that my brothers and my mate will need to be discussed with." Yuki said as she thought about it as the men all nodded. "Would it be so wrong if I did?"

"No, my lady," he said as he smirked, "the men and I would be cheering you and Lady Sango on." The men all nodded in agreement as the two chuckled.

Meanwhile the lords and their heirs were in the throne room meeting as well. Sesshomaru stood with Inuyasha and watched the other heirs as they stood by. Yuki's brothers were all in their armor and looked ready to start the competition.

"Gentlemen," Higashi said as they relaxed, "the gala is in three nights time and once more we will be announcing the competitors for the blood stone."

"This one is cut and polished," Kita said as they all nodded. "Will the girls be participating this year?" Sesshomaru and Kouga looked down as they thought, they didn't want their females participating last year and they won.

"It is something this Sesshomaru plans on discussing with his mate," Sesshomaru answered as Kouga nodded in agreement. "I'd prefer she stay and be the guard of Lady Kagome and her mother."

"But we understand that our mates are more…headstrong," Kouga added as Sesshomaru nodded.

"I know the soldiers would be quite pleased if their generals won again," Kita said as Kouga nodded in agreement. "Moral would be through the roof."

"Which of you wishes to participate?" Nishi asked as he sat back and looked at them. "Am I putting both of my sons in again?" Sesshomaru and Inuyasha nodded in agreement as they looked at him.

"Kouga, I'm sure you want to be in this?" Kita asked his oldest son.

"Yes, but Zenjiro should come along," Kita said as his father looked at him mildly surprised. "He needs the training; I'll keep an eye on him."

"Even if Sango and Yuki insist on participating?" Kita asked him. Kouga nodded as he sighed and thought.

"How about the two of you, Miroku and Shinta?" Minami asked his sons. The two nodded as he grinned. "Always willing to put yourselves out there for the crowds."

"Or for the glory of the Southern Kingdom," Miroku said softly as his father nodded. "It's our time this year; the ladies of the Eastern Lands cannot beat us twice." Sesshomaru and Kouga remained silent as Higashi chuckled while Shinta looked away.

"In anticipation that my daughter will want to participate, with her blood sister," Higashi said looking at his sons, "I am putting Seiji and Ryo in as well." Sesshomaru looked at the older lord but remained silent. "I know you're not a fan."

"The ball will be held in four night's time," Minami informed them, "I presume Yuki is with the leadership of the guard to prepare them for not only the gala, but the fact that during this contest the guard must be on full alert because most of the guardians will be participating." Sesshomaru nodded as he thought about it.

"She is debriefing them now," Sesshomaru said as he remained relaxed.

"The guardsmen were most pleased to hear of her return," Minami said as Sesshomaru nodded. "They are proud to follow such a strong leader; she is most definitely the alpha of the guardsmen. Sango pleased them as the beta as well. Gentlemen, it is time to prepare."

Kagome and her mother were pleasantly left out of the preparations for the contest for the blood stone, but they had fun preparing for the gala. They worked with the seamstresses for beautiful ball gowns, joined by the other ladies of the court, all of whom welcomed Mrs. Higurashi happily.

"Your daughter is quite beautiful," Izayoi told her as the mothers all seemed content to enjoy tea outside while all the daughters were off doing something together.

"Thank you, she has always been one of the more beautiful girls," Mrs. Higurashi said as she sipped her tea. "I knew that she was different and that she would have to choose her path, but I never thought of all of this for her." Izayoi nodded in agreement as she looked around. She chuckled as she watched Inuyasha appear, startling Kagome, before handing her a flower and kissing her hand. She blushed and chuckled with a few of the wolf princesses as he went back to what he was doing.

"Inuyasha is very fond of your daughter, she has brought him out of the darkness," Izayoi said as they watched the girls.

"Really, everyone has perked up since her arrival with us," Naoko said happily as she watched the girls together. Kayura nodded before sipping her tea as well.

"She still has so much to learn though," Izayoi said as Mrs. Higurashi nodded in agreement. "Her miko powers, they are ready to be cultivated and she is ready to become everything that she is meant to be."

"There is a competition coming up," Naoko said softly, "where under the guidance of Ladies Sango and Yuki, she could compete. She would learn so much going through it." Mrs. Higurashi faltered at the idea of her daughter competing in the tournament, Yuki had explained it to both her and her daughter and it sounded highly dangerous.

"It might be too dangerous for my daughter," Mrs. Higurashi said as the three women looked at her. "She is not like Yuki and Sango, who have been trained since birth. Kagome is uncertain with her miko powers."

"We do not put the ladies in there willingly," Kayura said softly as Mrs. Higurashi looked at her surprised. "Ladies Chiaki, Uta, and Rina wanted to participate as well, but unfortunately not for this tournament. It is dangerous, we cannot deny that, but it is one of the greatest honors to win."

"If it's so dangerous, why do you put your children through it?" Mrs. Higurashi asked amazed.

"Because it is their duty has the children of the four lords," Kayura answered softly. "Their fathers participated in this event hundreds of years ago. The blood stone that they compete for is one of the rarest stones in both of our worlds, while that is one of the prizes the winner receives." Mrs. Higurashi just looked at them as they explained.

"It is almost like a rite of passage at this point," Izayoi said as she sighed and thought. "A hundred years ago, in the last tournament, the children participated alone. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha represented our kingdom, Miroku and Shinta represented their home of the South, Kouga and two of his cousins the North, and Sango, Yuki, and her brother Shinta represented the East. It was quite terrifying for us, like the idea is for you now."

"What happened?" Mrs. Higurashi asked curiously.

"Shinta of the East was taken out first, Sesshomaru stopped him," Naoko told her as she thought about it. "Then Miroku was stopped by an ogre. Inuyasha was taken out by one of Kouga's cousins, after he stopped the other cousin. Sesshomaru put that one out of commission as well. Shinta of the South got close to the jewel, as it was the central point of the map, so to speak."

"Sesshomaru took out a lot of the attempts on Yuki and Sango," Izayoi said proudly. "We were so impressed with his ability to guard them, as well as Kouga. I almost didn't think they were competing at first because of how closely they were guarding the girls. Yuki had destroyed several waves of youkai that were placed in the area, including a dragon youkai. Sango also destroyed quite a few on her own, if the contest was for mass killings, the two females would be hard to beat." Mrs. Higurashi nodded as she listened.

"Sesshomaru had himself taken out of the contest, almost Yuki as well, when he took a hit for her against a particularly powerful neko youkai. He was one of her father's most loyal and dangerous followers. He also hated Yuki and her brothers with a passion, stating that the hanyou heirs were a disgrace to their kingdom. He took a swing at her, that if she had been hit it would have killed her." Izayoi said as she thought. "When the girls defeated him Yuki almost pulled herself out of the contest in her worry of his health. Sesshomaru was mangled and I don't blame her for freaking out. Tenseiga can only help you once in your lifetime."

"But it helped Yuki twice," Naoko reminded her.

"We don't understand why it did that," Izayoi said as Mrs. Higurashi looked at them blankly.

"Tenseiga is a special sword that was bequeathed to Sesshomaru at the beginning of our mission to guard Kagome," Yuki said as she and Sango joined them. "It has the power to bring a thousand youkai back to life in a single swing. Inuyasha was bequeathed with its brother, Tetsusaiga, with the power to destroy those lives in a single swing." Mrs. Higurashi nodded as she thought about it that was a great power. "Only, Tenseiga can only return you once to life. I am a special case on that front; it's brought me back twice."

"Really?" Mrs. Higurashi asked surprised.

"My brothers attacked me once, by the time Lord Nishi arrived to my father's summons, it was too late." Yuki said softly as she thought. "Sesshomaru brought me back after we faced an enemy that was after Kagome. I hurt him pretty badly; he hurt me just a little bit more." Mrs. Higurashi looked at her stunned. "After Sesshomaru took a hit for me, he was mangled in no way recognizable, and I was almost to the point of uncontrollable. Kouga took himself out to bring him back for help. We went further into the mix and ran into the final prince hidden in the mix. He was banged up as well though, our fathers put in a final surprise that none of us were ready for."

"What?" Mrs. Higurashi asked on the edge of her seat.

"They used a witch," Yuki said as she remembered, "and we had to face our worst fears. I don't know what Shinta saw, but he was not ready to face it."

"I never asked," Izayoi said as she looked at Yuki and watched as the younger woman sat down. "What did you two face in there?"

"Sango stayed with Shinta, we knew to take him back for medical help," Yuki said as she thought, "So I went in alone. It was a cavern and the walls were lined with mirrored stones polished perfectly to reflect. I was quite surprised; it was very intricate for our fathers." She swallowed as she thought. "My demons are just as dangerous as anyone else's, only mine number around five. I had to face my brothers and their accusations again, it was hard to face against that twice." Izayoi nodded as she looked down and thought about it.

"But you beat them," Naoko said with a smirk.

"Did I?" Yuki asked her with a smirk of her own before she got up and started to walk off. "The miko to start training Kagome will be here shortly. I will give her the option to join us in the contest, I will not make her." Mrs. Higurashi sighed and nodded. "I have died for your daughter once, trust me when I say, I will do it again to make sure she remains safe."

"I believe you when you say that," Mrs. Higurashi said softly. The other ladies nodded in agreement as they watched Kagome and Sango laughing with a few of the other princesses about something. "I only worry about her safety; we are in a situation I've never seen before."

"I can say this with absolute certainty," Izayoi said with a grin as she put a hand on the other human woman's, "when a guardian sets their mind to something, they always accomplish it." They watched as Yuki turned to one of the guardsmen and waved him over. "And she is probably one of the more powerful ones to walk this palace."

"Then why was she replaced with the others?" Mrs. Higurashi asked curiously.

"Because, she's not male," Naoko answered as Mrs. Higurashi looked at her surprised. "Only males can compete for your daughter's hand. And, despite my son being there, I'd say the best one won." Izayoi and Kayura nodded in agreement.


	20. Chapter 20- Lessons

Guardian Ang...err...Youkai?!

Co-written by Angel and Glitter Dust

Disclaimer: We do not own Inuyasha or the cast from both the manga and anime. We do own our own characters and as such you'll know them when you see them.

She was a normal girl with a normal life. Then the oddest "accidents" started to happen and she didn't seem so normal anymore. On top of that five mysterious men come into her life, demanding she choose one to marry, and claiming to be able to protect her. All she wanted was to be normal, how much more of this madness can she stand?

Chapter 20- Lessons

* * *

Kagome sighed as she sat down and shook her head. She was attempting to recreate her barriers, but for some reason she was having difficulty. Kaede was more than patient as she helped Kagome meditate as they tried different methods to help her. So far the only guaranteed way it's been shown for Kagome to use her power was when she was in severe danger and no one was there to protect her.

"Kaede, I don't think this is working," Kagome said tiredly after a full day of training. She put her bow in with the arrows and sighed as she prepared to head inside.

"Kagome, you have to believe in yourself," Kaede said as they walked together. "Think about Yuki and Sango, they are both confident in their abilities." Kagome nodded in agreement as she thought about it. "Without the confidence that you can do it, you'll remain powerless." Kagome nodded in agreement as she thought about it. "You've done it already once."

"I know," Kagome said as she thought about it.

"Meditate on it, remember the feelings that you used when you were able to do it," Kaede said as Kagome sighed and nodded in agreement. She headed off towards her room as Kaede left her and sighed as she grabbed a yukata for dinner that night. As she headed towards the bathroom attached to her room Inuyasha came in and sighed heavily as he put his sword up above the bed and noticed her.

"How was your training?" he asked her as he walked up and hugged her.

"Terrible," she sighed as he gave her a squeeze. "I still can't do anything right."

"I'm sure you're doing better," he said as he kissed her on the head. "How's your archery coming along?"

"I'm improving on that," Kagome said as he nodded. "I'm about to grab a shower now."

"Yeah, I feel like I need one of those as well," he said in agreement, "just got my ass handed to me by both Sesshomaru and Kouga on the training field." Kagome kissed him on the cheek as he sighed and thought. "Of course, you know what might help us both feel better?"

"What?" she asked him curiously. He grinned and leaned down, mouth by her ear.

"We could grab one together," he said softly as she blushed and looked at him surprised. He chuckled amused at her reaction. He took her hand and kissed it. "Just a suggestion, I mean if you don't want to, we can do separate baths." Kagome grinned at him as she thought about it. She pulled him down and kissed him, slightly surprising him.

"I guess one bath wouldn't be so bad together, especially after a bad day, would it?" she said as he grinned and led the way.

At dinner everyone was chattering away about their day as Kagome blushed while Inuyasha chuckled at her. Yuki eyed her warily as she shook her head. Sango smiled as Kouga fed her some of his food while they spoke together. Sesshomaru was silent as he ate, apparently busy thinking about something important. Nishi was talking with Higashi about something while the ladies were all giggling and gossiping.

"You are not participating," Sesshomaru said shortly after dinner was mostly over. Most around him looked at him surprised as Yuki remained silent as if she didn't hear him. Higashi looked at him mildly curious as Nishi remained silent and Izayoi remained silent. Kagome looked at Inuyasha confused as he sighed and shook his head.

"He's been holding on to that all day," Inuyasha told her softly. Kagome nodded as Yuki took a bite of her food as Sango watched her curiously. Everyone remained silent as Sesshomaru watched his mate, waiting for a response from her.

"Ignoring me is not going to make the subject go away," he said as she sighed and looked at him.

"We will discuss it later," Yuki said to him as she returned to her food. Sesshomaru shook his head as his father nodded to what she said.

"I agree, pup," he said as Sesshomaru looked at him annoyed, "your mate is wise not to argue in front of everyone." Sesshomaru watched as she ate the last of her food and once she was finished, he stood up. She eyed him as if he were truly dangerous before getting up herself. Sango moved to stand, but she placed a hand on her shoulder before heading out of the hall with her mate in tow.

"She is so calm," Kagome said softly as Inuyasha nodded.

"Yuki knows how to handle her mate," Nishi said as Higashi nodded. Sango didn't look quite so convinced, neither did Kagome.

Sesshomaru watched as she walked into a garden, a small pond in the center that she sat by. He prepared for her sharp tongue because he knew once he had started to speak during dinner he had embarrassed her. Yuki remained silent as he joined her by the pond, silently watching the fish as they swam around in circles. She looked up when he took her hand and remained silent as she pulled it away.

"You are displeased," he said softly.

"I wait until we are alone to air my grievances with you," she said softly as the fish scattered. "Yet, you do not give me the same respect." Sesshomaru looked down as he thought about it and nodded.

"My apologies," he said softly as he thought. "I did not mean to embarrass you, I just…" He couldn't finish, he didn't know the words to speak.

"The challenge before us, it is my opinion on whether or not I take it," she said softly as she got up and turned while thinking. "You may disagree with my opinion, that is fine, but if I so choose to participate then that is my choice."

"You do not need to fight," he said as he got up and stood before her angrily. "You no more need to fight than Kagome does."

"My battles are my own!" she snapped at him furiously. "You would stop me from participating in yours, do not stop me from battling mine." Sesshomaru looked at her as he thought. "My path is more than glory."

"You suspect that my path is about glory," Sesshomaru said as he looked at her. "My only goal is about your safety, that of my mate."

"Our current goal is about Kagome," Yuki reminded him. Sesshomaru looked away as he walked around the pond and thought about it. "Our lives are not our own for but a little bit longer." He nodded as he watched the fish, dragonflies dancing over the water. He watched as she turned and walked out of the garden, deciding it was better to allow her to cool her temper than to chase after her for a bit.

Yuki walked the halls and headed towards her chambers to see Kagome wandering looking quite upset. Confused she walked up to her and joined her as the two wandered.

"What's wrong?" she asked the human girl softly. Kagome sighed as she thought about her issue.

"I keep failing at my training," Kagome said as they walked together.

"Failing? Kaede speaks very highly of you," Yuki said as Kagome looked at her surprised. "Your archery has improved tenfold, as is appropriate for a miko in training, and your mediation, you are improving at it." Kagome had never heard of her improving with her skills. "Doubt is like a poison, if you allow it to enter your mind it will eat at it." Kagome looked at her surprised.

"You're very prophetic," Kagome said as Yuki chuckled amused at her.

"You are my responsibility," Yuki said as she thought, "in a way. I have watched you grow, I know there is more growing, despite how difficult it will be. Sometimes our most difficult journeys are our fondest memories."

"Kaede says I need to remember the feelings I felt when I was fighting with Kikyo," Kagome said as Yuki nodded in agreement.

"Yes, that makes sense," Yuki said as they stopped by Kagome's door. "Instead of trying to feel the terror that you felt, maybe it is something else that you felt when fighting Kikyo." Kagome looked at her surprised. "Remember to when you put up the barrier, to when you were convinced you had it, what were you feeling?"

"Scared," Kagome said as she thought about it. "I was afraid she was going to kill me, but also once I realized I could put up barriers I felt…I don't know, I was so worried about what would happen if she did win. I worried about you and Sango; I knew you were hurt in the original attack, and Inuyasha. I knew I couldn't lose or she'd do something drastic." Yuki smirked at her as she looked at her.

"When meditating before bed tonight, focus on those feelings," Yuki advised as Kagome nodded. "Just the feelings of foreboding, see if that helps." Kagome nodded as she looked at Yuki curiously.

"Alright," Kagome said confused before heading into her room. Yuki chuckled and headed off to her own chambers only to be stopped by Sango. The two walked off on their own as Kagome sat in her room to meditate.

Inuyasha walked in a bit later, after having drinks with the lords as everyone seemed to want to chastise his brother for trying to argue with his mate in public. He wasn't drunk in the least as he looked to see Kagome by the door to their personal garden meditating. He was quite surprised to see a pink hue around her. He grinned as he went to change for bed, trying not to disturb her.

"I think I have it now," she said softly as he walked back into the room and noticed she was still there, the hue still around her.

"Good," he said with a grin. She smiled at him weakly as the hue faded. Inuyasha offered her a hand up and hugged her. "What worked?"

"Something that Yuki said to me," Kagome said as he shrugged and nodded. "I'm guessing she was quick with yelling at Sesshomaru." Inuyasha shrugged and nodded.

"He didn't bring it up but was thoroughly yelled at by the lords as well," Inuyasha said as Kagome nodded. She grabbed her pajamas and headed off to change. She walked back into the room and sighed as they settled into bed together. Inuyasha watched as she slept, he just relaxed the night away listening to their surroundings.

The next morning Kagome notched an arrow in her bow and took aim at the target. Today she had an audience, primarily Yuki and Sango, but a few of the other princesses as well. She was nervous to be doing this but then she remembered what she needed to do and what Yuki had reminded her about her feelings. Kaede stood back with the other women and watched as well.

"She has good form," Sango said as they observed, "but needs to learn to move faster."

"That, my lady comes with being in the field and having to learn it," Kaede said as Sango looked at her curiously. "It's hard to improve speed when your target doesn't move." Sango nodded in agreement as Kagome shot the arrow with a pink light around it and destroyed the target. "But that was also a first." Yuki chuckled and nodded as Sango looked at her surprised.

"I knew that would work," Yuki said as Kaede looked at her confused. "Last night Kagome was confused and frustrated with not being able to hold her barriers, I told her when she did her nightly meditations to focus not on the fear that she felt, at least not for herself but what else she thought of. She was more scared for everyone else than herself, she must have focused on that and this is the end product." Kaede nodded in approval as Kagome looked at them worriedly.

"You did a wonderful job," Kaede praised as Yuki and Sango nodded in agreement, the princesses were all applauding. Kagome smiled pleased as Yuki chuckled and nodded.

"Yes, but can you create and maintain a barrier?" Yuki asked her curiously. Kagome did so and when Yuki tried to rush her, she was blocked. Yuki nodded with an impressed look on her face as Kagome waited to hear what she had to say. "You've figured it out."

"Yeah, kind of," Kagome said as Sango smirked at her. "This is a good thing, right?"

"Yes," Sango said as Yuki looked at Kaede, "this is a very good thing." Kaede nodded as she prepared to work more with Kagome on new things now that she was picking up the old.

Mrs. Higurashi looked at what her daughter had done surprised while the other ladies watched from a balcony. Naoko looked on worriedly but didn't voice her opinion but the other ladies looked quite pleased with the human girl's performance. They all resumed their chatter after the surprise had faded. Mrs. Higurashi didn't know what to say, she had never expected her daughter to be able to do that.

"Yuki, thank you," Kagome said after she was done her lessons for the day. Kaede finished with some healing instructions with herbs. Yuki shook her head and waved it off with a grin.

"I did what I knew was needed," she said as Kagome nodded in agreement. "You feel better now that you've done it."

"Immensely," Kagome said in agreement as Yuki smirked at her. "Like I feel like I'm not failing at it." Yuki chuckled and nodded.

"There is no failure, just timing," Yuki said as Kagome nodded. "Kaede, Inuyasha is going to give Kagome some lessons on hand-to-hand, just for defensive reasons." Kaede nodded as she joined them.

"That would be the best idea," she said nodding in agreement. "A woman in your world or a miko in this, either way they should know how to defend themselves." Kagome nodded in agreement as Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Yuki's brother Shinta walked out into the gardens. Inuyasha pulled Kagome into a hug as Shinta sniggered while Yuki gave Sesshomaru the cold shoulder. "Have you decided on who is participating in the contest?"

"Sango and I are most definitely," Yuki said to Sesshomaru's chagrin. "Kagome has to decide, but she has time before the ball."

"Ball?" Kagome repeated confused. Yuki nodded as Sango seemed to giggle at the idea.

"Remember the last blood stone ball?" Sango asked Yuki as the two laughed and nodded while Kagome looked at them confused. "Why don't you learn?" she turned to Sesshomaru who just looked away while Inuyasha sighed and shook his head.

"There is a ball to announce the participants of the contest, if you wish you just need to inform my father and you'll be put with Sango and I," Yuki explained as Kagome nodded in agreement. "Or if you want to go with Inuyasha, that's fine as well. If you don't want to participate, it's not mandatory."

"I think I do, but I feel like I'd need more training," Kagome said as Yuki nodded in agreement. "You guys have been training and fighting for years."

"Not to mention, Yuki and I are already winners," Sango said as Inuyasha chuckled and nodded in agreement.

"If Kagome chooses not to participate, that's fine," Inuyasha said as they looked at him curiously. "She'll still have the stone as a present then." Kagome smiled and blushed as he kissed her hand while the others laughed and nodded.

"You all undervalue the situation," Sesshomaru said as he looked at them all sternly. "It's not a game, it's a death match." Yuki shrugged and nodded in agreement as she remembered the last games, when Sesshomaru got hurt the last time for her.

"You act like we forget what happened last time," she said softly as he looked at her surprised. "Don't think for a minute I'm going to allow my mate to get hurt taking a hit for me. These will be different games. They will be different traps." Sesshomaru turned and faced her fully as he nodded in agreement.

"Yes, they've seen what we can do the last time, they know we've improved," Sesshomaru said as he tried to stress his point to her again about not wanting her to participate. "They'll be more dangerous this time around. You think this Sesshomaru wants to see his mate in a bloody heap somewhere?" Yuki looked at him as she sighed and gently caressed his cheek. She smiled weakly as he leaned into her hand before pulling her close and kissing her softly.

"No, but that's why we work together love," she said softly as she turned and walked away. Sesshomaru watched her surprised as Sango shook her head and wandered off to find her own mate while Inuyasha led Kagome and Shinta away to allow them to talk. Sesshomaru went after her and found her relaxing in a quieter section of the garden and sat with her. He was surprised as she leaned against him and started to purr a bit.

"You deserve a whole jewel this time around," he mused as she chuckled and shook her head.

"No, I think it's the pup's turn to win," she said as he looked at her curiously. "After all, he's courting Kagome; he needs the stone as a good wedding present." Sesshomaru shook his head as she giggled and shrugged.

"He hasn't given her the ring yet," Sesshomaru said softly as Yuki nodded in agreement.

"I know, maybe he'll do it the night before the contest, I don't think she'll be participating," Yuki said as Sesshomaru looked at her curiously. "Though she did express a desire to, she's right, she's nowhere near trained to where we are. A few defensive lessons won't help her but the contest speed will help her with her miko training."

"It's the final trap that is the concern for any of us," he said as Yuki sighed heavily and nodded in agreement. "You barely made it out of the last one."

"I only did because I grabbed the stone and escaped." She said as he looked at her curiously. "Everyone thinks I defeated some monster, I didn't."

"What was it?" he asked her softly. Sesshomaru had known after how traumatized and how she responded to her brothers, it was something from Yuki's past and it was better not to ask her what she faced. He'd have hated to know what was in there for him, but at the same time he was extremely curious as it would have been different.

"Just a very bad part of the past," she said softly as she seemed to stare off into space. "Seiji is in it this year."

"I will not let him within a hundred yards of you," he growled possessively. Yuki laughed and nodded as she reached up and kissed her mate on the cheek before getting up and pulling on his hand. "Where do you wish to go now?"

"Our room," she said as he got up and followed her.


	21. Chapter 21 Blood Stone Ball

Guardian Ang...err...Youkai?!

Co-written by Angel and Glitter Dust

Disclaimer: We do not own Inuyasha or the cast from both the manga and anime. We do own our own characters and as such you'll know them when you see them.

She was a normal girl with a normal life. Then the oddest "accidents" started to happen and she didn't seem so normal anymore. On top of that five mysterious men come into her life, demanding she choose one to marry, and claiming to be able to protect her. All she wanted was to be normal, how much more of this madness can she stand?

Chapter 21- Blood Stone Ball

* * *

Mrs. Higurashi was quite surprised at the length of elegance that the ladies of the lands took to get the palace ready for the ball. She looked at the various rooms that would be used in awe; she had never seen anything quite so beautiful. Plus, the gowns the seamstresses were making for them all made modern clothes pale in comparison. She loved Kagome's kimono for it all as she tried it on for the thousandth time to make sure there was absolutely nothing wrong with it. As a court of Inuyasha, they put a lot of his family's colors into it to mark her as his. As the Higurashi clan didn't really have colors, she allowed the girl to pick her own out to help add to the kimono.

"Mama," Kagome said as the two sat and relaxed with some tea one afternoon, "are you alright?"

"Yes, dear, why do you ask?" she asked her daughter surprised. Kagome smiled and shook her head as she sipped her tea.

"I just want to make sure, I know this is overwhelming," she said as her mother chuckled and nodded in agreement. "It was for me my first trip here. I can hardly imagine it's easy for you, especially since I keep learning new things that back home would have never been possible." Mrs. Higurashi nodded in agreement.

"That is true," she said before sipping her own tea. "But I also see a side of you that I haven't seen since you were a child." Kagome looked at her surprised as she smiled at her daughter. "You have grown into such a beautiful woman, Kagome. I'm so proud to see you have chosen a good man for your husband." Kagome smiled and blushed at her mother's praises. "Are you participating in this contest?"

"No, I told Inuyasha and Yuki yesterday after dinner," Kagome said as her mother nodded in agreement. Really she was sighing in relief, after the stories of the last contest, she'd hate for her daughter to participate. "But I'm still looking forward to see how everyone does. Yuki and Sango are claiming they'll win again."

"They are an odd set, but they are so vibrant," her mother said chuckling as Kagome smiled at her mother. "They blend in but still stand out here so much." Kagome giggled at the idea and nodded in agreement.

They headed out to the gardens to see Yuki and Sesshomaru training together. They watched as they moved, fluidly as if they knew what the other was thinking. Kagome smiled as Yuki dodged Sesshomaru's whip and he dodged her darts as if they could see them coming a mile off. She sighed as she thought about the fact that her hanyou court would be participating and he had been injured the last time. All of them had scars from the last contest and that was a hundred years ago.

"You need to arch your arm a little higher when throwing your darts," Sesshomaru said as they stopped and started to walk towards them. Yuki chuckled and nodded in agreement. "Or was that intentional?"

"I'm not about to hit you," she said as he sighed and shook his head. "So, yes it was. But that was a good workout; I know where I need to stress my training now." Sesshomaru nodded as he took her hand and they approached the two human women. "Enjoying the day?"

"Yes, very much so," Mrs. Higurashi said as she looked at them impressed. "That was like a dance that's been practiced so many times before."

"We've been fighting together for a long time," Sesshomaru said as Yuki smiled and nodded in agreement. "This will be the second contest together."

"We'll see who gets to the end though," she said with a giggle as Sesshomaru shook his head as Kagome laughed a little.

"Always putting up a challenge," Kagome said as Yuki chuckled and nodded. "It's right before lunch; did you want to hit the baths after lunch with Sango?"

"Yes, because we need to get ready and that will take some time," Yuki said in agreement as Sesshomaru looked prepared to protest. "Besides, that'll give the guys time to get ready as well."

"Because it takes us half an hour in the bathhouse and twenty minutes with the clothes," Sesshomaru said sourly at losing his mate for an entire afternoon. "Why does it take females so long?"

"It's a girl thing," Mrs. Higurashi said laughing a little. "I'll be with the ladies getting ready as well." Kagome smiled and nodded, she was happy to know that her mother and future mother-in-law were at least attempting to get along for her sake. Sesshomaru sighed and nodded in agreement as they all headed inside and started to make their way to the dining hall.

After lunch he reluctantly allowed Yuki to go, though Inuyasha and Kouga were no better about their women leaving them for the rest of the day. Sango laughed as Kouga tried puppy eyes on her and shook her head as she kissed him goodbye for a bit. Kagome hugged Inuyasha, who was now swearing he wasn't changing, before running off with the two women to prepare. Yuki sighed and shook her head as she relaxed in the tub of steaming water.

"This feels good," she purred as Sango and Kagome giggled at her. "If he weren't my mate, I'd have believed he was trying to kill me today."

"He's worried, they all are," Sango said as Yuki sighed and nodded. "Kouga kept saying how he was afraid I'd get hurt and be down for a long period of time."

"Then we'll see an out of control youkai," Yuki sighed as Sango snorted. "What?"

"And if you get hurt?" she countered as Yuki grunted and slid further into the water with a nod. "I think I've only ever seen Sesshomaru change into big dog form twice, in training. I'd hate to see him do it in fury and not recognize the rest of the playing field."

"Seiji will be in there with us," Yuki said softly as Sango sighed heavily and shook her head. "You may get to see that this time."

"He'll kill him," Sango said softly as Yuki nodded in agreement as Kagome looked at them confused.

"But he's your brother and an heir," Kagome said confused.

"Oh yeah, but so is Sesshomaru and Miroku and Shinta have yet to announce who will take the Southern Lands after Minami," Yuki said as Kagome sighed and nodded as she thought about it. It was surprising the lords would put their heirs in danger.

The three finished bathing and headed to Yuki's room, said female citing that Sesshomaru was preparing with his half-brother as the two were busy moping about their women being away from them for so long. Kagome chuckled at the idea while Sango sighed and shook her head. They walked in to see their gowns ready, the makeup set up, and hairbrushes everywhere. Right after they walked in, so did the maids and the preparations began.

Yuki chuckled as the guys approached them later on. Kagome blushed as Inuyasha kissed her hand and grinned at her. Sango and Yuki were swept off their feet has their mates kissed them happily. If nothing else, it could never be said they hated being with their mates.

"You look even more beautiful than you did last time, I didn't believe it possible," Kouga said as Sango smiled and blushed.

"I love you too, mate," Sango replied with a blush. Yuki giggled as Sesshomaru nuzzled her a bit as she held him close.

"No matter how you drive me crazy," she murmured in his hair, "you have a way of making me love you." Sesshomaru chuckled before kissing her.

"Definitely keep you on your toes," he muttered. She smiled and nodded as he nuzzled her a bit more. Kagome looked on curiously as he seemed to whisper something in her ear, making Kouga and Inuyasha shake their heads.

"Asshole," Inuyasha muttered as Kouga started to lead Sango to dinner. Kagome looked at him surprised as Sesshomaru led Yuki away.

"Where are they going?" Kagome asked as she was led away.

"You'll see, I'm sure," Inuyasha said as Kagome nodded and they walked.

Sesshomaru led Yuki to one of the gardens he knew she loved. There was a table set up for the two as Yuki looked at him surprised. He had her sit at the table and silently joined her as she looked at everything surprised.

"Mate…" she said softly as he just curiously watched her reactions. "What is all this?"

"I have upset and embarrassed you when I shouldn't have," he said softly as he held his hand across the table. She took it as she shook her head with a soft smile.

"Mate, I have forgiven…"

"Not without my apology," he said softly. She looked at him stunned as he shook his head. "I forget that my mate is not like other females, that she is independent and vibrant. I'm very boring when compared to you, I always worry you'll grow bored." Yuki shook her head as she looked at him surprised. He held his hand up as she opened her mouth to speak.

"Love is not a strong enough word for what I feel for you," he said as she got up and wrapped her arms around him. Their heads were next to each other as one of his hands moved and took her left hand. "Humans, they have such odd customs when it comes to their mates." She hummed as she kissed him on the cheek. He held up the ring box as she looked at it surprised. "Like this, a mere trinket represents everything one can feel for the other, never ending." He swiftly swung her around and had her sitting on his lap as he watched her facial expressions. He opened the box and looked at her. "It's not enough to mean every word I want to use to describe how I feel about my mate, but it's a start." Yuki nodded her head in shock as he slid the ring on her finger. "The day I make you my mate, fully, I wish to make you my wife and soulmate forever."

"Oh Sesshomaru," she said as she kissed him softly. He leaned down and captured her lips in a kiss. He chuckled as he wiped away a tear as it slid down her cheek. "You have one hell of a way of apologizing." She laughed as he chuckled amused.

"I know how to make my mate happiest," he mused as she chuckled and nodded in agreement. "But you should eat, I don't need you getting sick."

"I don't get sick, love," she said as he held some food up to her mouth. Yuki ate it and giggled. She followed in suit and fed him.

"Are Sesshomaru and Yuki not joining us for dinner?" Izayoi asked surprised. Inuyasha shook his head as his mother sighed and looked a little depressed.

"They should, in theory, join us for the ball," Kouga told her as she smiled and nodded. "I don't believe they will."

"Why not?" Naoko asked surprised.

"He was proposing to her tonight," Kouga said as Kagome and Sango looked at him stunned. The ladies all looked pleased as they nodded and resumed eating. Inuyasha just kept eating, not joining as Kagome and Sango started to chatter about how they thought it was done.

Everyone walked into the ball room to see Sesshomaru and Yuki standing together closely. Immediately all of the women walked up to congratulate them and see the ring.

"He just upped our game," Kouga grumbled at Inuyasha as Yuki told them all how he did it. Inuyasha sighed and nodded in agreement as the two joined the group.

"Also means they'll have the loudest wing of the castle for the next few nights," Inuyasha grumbled as Kouga sighed and shook his head. Yuki just grinned at them as Sesshomaru pointedly ignored them. As everyone calmed down the lords stood before them on a small stage. Yuki smiled as Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around her and rested his chin on her shoulder. A few chuckled because it looked hard for him.

"Every hundred years we gather for this exciting event," Kita said as the lords chuckled, "last year we were quite surprised by the kittens of the Eastern Kingdom, their lands haven't seen a victory in about ten games." Yuki and Sango smirked as Higashi shook his head. "We'll see if the ladies are up on their game this year."

"The prize is prestige, honor, and the most valuable of gems; the blood stone," Nishi said as Higashi revealed the stone. Everyone applauded as the lords prepared to announce their victors.

"I'm going to win it this year," Inuyasha said softly to Kagome. She looked up at him and smiled as she squeezed his hand. It was really exciting to see all of this happening.

"For the Northern Tribes," Kita said as everyone paid attention, "Kouga, heir to the tribes, as well as his mate, Sango, and Zenjiro will be competing." Yuki chuckled as Kouga smirked at his mate as the three walked up.

"Representing the Western Lands is Sesshomaru, heir to my clan; his mate, Yuki, and Inuyasha." Nishi said proudly. Yuki chuckled as Sesshomaru seemed to eye her warily as they walked up to the stage.

"Representing the Eastern Kingdom," Higashi said as he sighed, "my heir, Seiji, and his brothers Jiro, Rinji, and Shinta." May they keep the honor there." Yuki eyed her oldest brother as he crossed his arms and looked at her darkly.

"Representing the Southern Lands will be both of my sons; Miroku and Shinta," Minami said proudly as both boys stood beside him. Everyone applauded as Kagome and her mother smiled excitedly.

"This is a big thing, then?" Mrs. Higurashi asked Inuyasha as he joined them.

"Very," he answered as he took Kagome's hand, "the stone alone is worth quite a bit."

"So, what happens?" Mrs. Higurashi asked confused. "Are we able to watch it?"

"I'm not sure, last time I was in it," Inuyasha said as he thought about it. "Hey, Chiaki, are you guys watching us in the contest?"

"Oh yes," a female ookami said happily. "They use magic to show the various contestants in the sky, as well as a map showing who is where. We'll get to see the big things like the battles."

"Do people die in this?" Mrs. Higurashi asked surprised.

"Last time no, Yuki and Sango stopped a lot of deaths," Inuyasha said as they looked at him surprised. "They'd move in and stopped any of the competitors from dying. The traps were another question."

"Is that why they're so revered?" Kagome asked softly.

"Yeah, one of the reasons," Inuyasha answered. "They are the head generals of the Eastern army, well they were." The women looked at Yuki surprised as she spoke with several people, her mate next to her with his arm around her.

"Inuyasha, congratulations," an older youkai said as he came over and shook his hand. "Is this your lovely court?"

"Yes, this is Kagome and her mother," Inuyasha said as he looked at the women. "This is Sanji; he owns the mine we excavate the blood stones from. His clan has had it for the last seven tournaments." Sanji just laughed a bit.

"I'm surprised some of you are back after your performances last time," he said as Inuyasha shrugged. "Lady Yuki's brother, Seiji, was one of them and did terribly. Hopefully he's trained some. Lord Higashi was quite disappointed."

"Even with Yuki?" Kagome asked surprised.

"Oh no," Sanji said shaking his head. "Lady Yuki is his most valuable asset; I'm surprised he allowed her to mate at all."

"Like he had a choice," Inuyasha said shaking his head.

"He put a stop to it for the last hundred years, pup, he did," Sanji informed him before excusing himself as Inuyasha looked in Sesshomaru's direction surprised. He had never thought the fathers really interfered, but he was not surprised by how much Sesshomaru valued his mate.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong?" Kagome asked softly. He smiled and shook his head as he listened to the music a bit.

"Let's dance," he said taking her to the floor as her mother watched with a smile on her face.

"Yuki, my dearest, that stone glimmers beautifully around your neck," Sanji said as he approached her and Sesshomaru. She smiled and nodded her head in agreement. "I hope its sibling joins it as a ring, maybe."

"It will be something befitting my mate," Sesshomaru said softly, he had heard Sanji with Inuyasha and was not a fan.

"I hope for the same performance this year," Sanji said to them both.

"You know as well as we do, it's all on the traps our fathers set for us," Yuki said softly. Sanji chuckled and nodded as if he knew something she didn't, Yuki looked at him suspiciously. Sesshomaru kissed her on the head as he sighed and thought, he could tell something about the sniveling youkai irritated her.

"Leave him go," Sesshomaru said softly as he wandered off.

"Pompous little pig," she said darkly as her mate looked at her surprised. "He acts like everything that happened was intentional, he doesn't care that you almost died. He'd have celebrated if you did." Sesshomaru held her tightly as he kissed her. Several people around them chuckled and let them go.

"Feel better?" he asked her softly as she blushed a bit.

"Only you could find a way of keeping me from murdering someone," she sighed as he chuckled.

"Maybe it's time to retire," he suggested as she giggled, her blush growing brighter. She knew he wanted to spend the night together in solitude, but pomp and circumstance said otherwise.

"Just a bit longer, pup," Nishi said as he joined them. Sesshomaru sighed as Yuki leaned against him. "Yuki that is a beautiful ring."

"Thank you," she said happily, "he did an amazing job picking it out." Nishi chuckled and nodded as he looked at them. He didn't know what would have happened if Higashi refused Sesshomaru again. Maybe Yuki would have interfered.

"How much more do we have to endure?" Inuyasha sighed as Kagome smiled at Yuki excitedly.

"Go," Nishi grumbled. "Looks like Minami released his lot." The kids all nodded and headed out of the ball; Sesshomaru and Yuki to celebrate as Inuyasha and Kagome went to hide.

* * *

No! I did not forget about the trial, this decided to take presidence when the plot bunnies decided to move in... ~Angel


	22. Chapter 22 Let the Games Begin!

Guardian Ang...err...Youkai?!

Co-written by Angel and Glitter Dust

Disclaimer: We do not own Inuyasha or the cast from both the manga and anime. We do own our own characters and as such you'll know them when you see them.

She was a normal girl with a normal life. Then the oddest "accidents" started to happen and she didn't seem so normal anymore. On top of that five mysterious men come into her life, demanding she choose one to marry, and claiming to be able to protect her. All she wanted was to be normal, how much more of this madness can she stand?

Chapter 22- Let the Games Begin

* * *

Inuyasha pulled Kagome to their room and sighed as they finally got to relax. He figured he'd try to spend his last few hours relaxing with her. They were to be ready and waiting to start by noon the next day. He watched as she came out of the bathroom after changing and chuckled a bit.

"What?" she asked him confused.

"Hated being dressed up that much?" He teased. She smiled and shrugged as she sat down. He sat next to her and sighed.

"So, this time tomorrow you'll be in the tournament?" she said softly as he sighed and nodded in agreement. "Promise me you'll be safe."

"Kagome, it's a death battle," he said softly as he felt her just stare at him. "I will do my best. Last time I was saved by Sango, I can't promise that this time." Kagome sighed and nodded in agreement.

"It's scary to think about," she said softly as he sighed and nodded in agreement.

"But there's a difference this time," he said as she looked at him confused. "I have a reason to fight."

"You do?" she asked him surprised.

"Yeah," he said as if it were obvious, "get that big stone for my beautiful fiancé." She blushed as she looked at him surprised. "If you'll have me?" He pulled the box out as Kagome looked at him stunned as he opened it.

"Oh Inuyasha!" she said amazed at the ring. "You didn't have to!"

"Yeah, ok," he said shaking his head. "Silly woman, of course I did. I wanted to." Kagome laughed and kissed him as he chuckled. "I'm sorry it's not as romantic as what Sesshomaru did for Yuki, I didn't know what he was planning on tonight."

"I don't care about that," she said as she hugged him, "just you." He grinned at her as he sat back. "Now you really have to come back to me in one piece or I'll be upset with you."

"I figured as much," he mused as they curled up together.

The next morning found Yuki looking rather pale, Sesshomaru fawning over her, Sango and Kouga snuggled together, and Inuyasha focusing on Kagome as they seemed to wait. Everyone participating was dressed for the event. Kagome sighed as she looked at her friends as they prepared and shook her head, she didn't like it.

"How long did the last one go on for?" she asked softly.

"Impressively, three weeks," Yuki said with a chuckle. "Father was terrified Sesshomaru and I had mated and hid away from the world during that time." Kagome smirked at her as she shook her head.

"Why didn't he just agree if he were so worried about it?" Kagome asked confused.

"As generals, it's a lot more than simply giving away a daughter," Sango said as Kagome nodded. "Finding replacements that were qualified to do the job is a big issue. Especially since, Yuki's brothers can't do what Yuki can do."

"Flash the soldiers and get them in line?" Shinta asked with a chuckle as all three females shook their heads as Sesshomaru remained silent. "See? No response, even he was wondering what you had over those soldiers."

"Respect," Jiro said as he joined them. "Yuki put herself on the line multiple times for them, not just pointing fingers and blaming like our brothers have done. Since Yuki has mated, Lady Kagome, I've become head general."

"Congratulations," Kagome said with a smile as he chuckled and nodded.

"Yes, we figured I'd be the best one to follow in her footsteps since I have such a great standing with the soldiers." He said as Yuki nodded in agreement. "Are you sure you should be participating? The healers said you weren't ready for such strenuous activity." Yuki sighed and nodded.

"I'm fine," she said softly. "Trust me, with my mate taking care of me, I need to get out and hit something." She and Jiro chuckled as Sesshomaru shook his head as he ate and kept pushing her plate to her. "Yes, I see the food; no I'm still not hungry."

"Mate, you need to eat." Sesshomaru protested as she sighed and looked at him. "I'm allowed."

"Yes, you are," she sighed as she leaned on him a bit. "I'm fine, I'm just not hungry." He sighed and kissed her on the head. "To be honest, the smell is quite nauseating to me."

"Yuki, would you like some fruit or something without a strong scent?" Sango asked as she held up her bowl of fruit. Yuki shook her head as her friend sighed and looked at her.

"No, but thank you," she said as Sesshomaru kissed her on the head and sighed again. She smiled as she snuggled further against him. "I wouldn't mind going back to bed for a few hours."

"Not happening, you've slept since we got home and the ball." Sesshomaru said as Yuki eyed him and shook her head.

"No, actually I got quite a lot done since we've been home," she said as he sighed and looked at her. "My sleeping when you wish to be mating does not mean I'm sleeping all the time." Sesshomaru smirked at her and nipped the tip of her nose as she smiled at him. "Besides, the healer said to take it easy on that too." Jiro shook his head and pushed his food away with a grumble as Sango laughed a little.

"Suddenly I'm not hungry, thanks Yuk," he sighed as she looked at her brother surprised and shrugged.

"Sorry? What are you grumbling about?" she demanded as he shook his head.

"No one wants to hear about your mating habits," Inuyasha informed her as she looked at him and shrugged.

"It's true," she said as she thought about it.

"So, when do you think the trial is happening?" Sango asked softly.

"After the tournament, probably," Sesshomaru said as she sighed and nodded. "This was our original reason to be home, I doubt they're going to be pausing life for those three, it's what they'd want. It'd make them feel important and they're not."

"I want her tortured while we're not here," Yuki muttered as Sango looked at her surprised and Sesshomaru sighed. She moved to get up but Sesshomaru pulled her into his arms and onto his lap, holding her tightly against himself as she shook. Kagome and Sango looked down as Jiro shook his head.

"Just give the word, they'll have the order," he said softly as Sesshomaru shook his head.

"No, the Southern guardsmen are the only ones allowed near them," Inuyasha said as Jiro smirked and nodded. "Something about protecting them from others acting in the interests of their leadership."

"After all of this, I can understand why," Shinta shot out as Inuyasha shook his head. "They still need to stand trial, killing them now will mean nothing."

"They're going to die anyway, why pay for them to be fed," Inuyasha quipped back as Kagome sighed next to him.

"I think we should discuss what we're doing before condemning someone to death," Kagome said softly as Shinta nodded in agreement.

"It's pretty much been decided," Kouga said as Shinta sighed and nodded. "Father wants to interrogate Ayame; she seems to be the weakest of the three. I don't blame Yuki for wanting Kagura dead and honestly, she and Kikyo are highly dangerous beings if we let them go." Kagome sighed and nodded, she knew firsthand how dangerous Kikyo truly was.

"Well, father has interrogations planned for the three of them while we're all in the field for this thing," Shinta said as he thought about it. "Once we're back we'll have a few more answers and then we can try them and decide what's to happen then."

"They killed our pup, there is no thinking anything else," Sesshomaru said softly as Yuki just leaned against him, face buried in his haori as he held her. "Except who is to dispense the punishment." Jiro sighed and watched his sister as he pulled his food back and tried to think about the upcoming tournament.

With the announcement of Jiro, Shinta, Rinji, and Seiji representing the Eastern Lands, Seiji had been preparing strategies for the other contestants. He had decided that he wanted to make sure Yuki wasn't participating for long, same for Sango. Jiro had wanted no parts of it, though Shinta was listening on bated breath because he hated having lost to her before. Despite the reasoning, Seiji was celebrating Yuki's weakness as a useful tool against her.

"Ladies and gentlemen," a soldier said loudly as everyone looked at him, "the contestants of the Blood Stone Tournament are to meet with the lords in the eastern library." Everyone nodded and applauded as the various contestants stood and made their way out of the hall. Kagome sighed as she was left alone once the others were all gone.

They walked into the library to see the four lords and their ladies seated and ready for them. All were obviously distracted by other issues beyond the tournament before them. Higashi looked at his daughter and pulled a chair for her to sit as she seemed to waver a little. Yuki, defiant of both father and mate, remained standing.

"You lot will be entering the field in different locations," Nishi said as he eyed his daughter-in-law as she remained standing. "The locations are on this map; you'll choose the numerical counterpart out of the bag and prepare to go." They nodded silently as he sighed and waved them up, Sango and Yuki moved first as the bag was shaken before them. Yuki smirked and pulled out a number one while Sango pulled out a number six. Kouga pulled a four, his younger brother Zenjiro pulled a two. Sesshomaru pulled a three and Inuyasha a five, Seiji also pulled a three. Yuki looked between her mate and oldest brother worriedly. Jiro pulled a one with her, while Rinji pulled a two and Shinta pulled a five. The brothers from the South were last as Miroku pulled a six and Shinta pulled a four.

"Already things will be interesting," Kita said softly as he looked at Sesshomaru and Seiji in particular. There was no hiding the hatred between the two.

"You lot know what kind of battle this is," Minami reminded them. "You are all targets of each other and the traps that await you." They all nodded in agreement as they prepared to head out.

"Don't stray far from your gate," Sesshomaru said softly to his mate as she looked at him. "I'll come find you." She smiled and nodded as she pulled him down and kissed him softly.

"Be careful," she said softly as they parted. Sesshomaru smirked at her as she giggled a little and shrugged. "Mate's worry." Sango caught up with them and grinned at Yuki.

"Shall I meet you?" she asked her softly.

"Not right away," Yuki answered as Sango nodded in agreement. Beyond they were on opposite ends of the field; they were still technically playing against each other. Last time they had the excuse they were fighting for the same kingdom.

"Think the ladies will give us a run for our money this time around?" Kouga asked Inuyasha with a chuckle. He shrugged as he smirked at the two as they seemed to be gossiping about something.

"I'm sure they've got a few tricks up their sleeves," Inuyasha said as Kouga nodded. "But we should keep an eye out." Kouga nodded again as they watched Yuki lean on her mate a little as they walked together.

"She shouldn't be here," Jiro said to them softly in hopes she didn't hear them. She stood up straighter, catching everyone's attention as he sighed and shook his head. She heard him.

Yuki and Jiro walked towards their gate and he sighed as he watched her breathe a little heavier as her body faltered slightly. He knew she was still weak, the healers and doctors of both worlds told her she needed to rest and relax, that her body had experienced a great trauma. Defiant to the end, Yuki ignored their protests and trained hard. She was stronger than the rest of them, but he also knew she was so busy running she'd never know when to stop until one of them stopped her. He just hoped it wasn't one of their brothers that did so.

"I was surprised they allowed Sesshomaru and Seiji to come in at the same gate," Jiro said as they waited. Yuki nodded in agreement as she seemed to be thinking.

"I know Sesshomaru can handle himself, even against Seiji." She said confidently as Jiro smiled at her amused. "I don't doubt my mate; it's our brother that has me worried. Sesshomaru has no qualms about killing him if need be."

"He still perceives him as a threat," Jiro said as Yuki nodded. "Do you?"

"Yes," she said softly as Jiro looked at her surprised. "Seiji has never once given me reason to trust him. I worry that when we all take over for our fathers, the close ties between our two kingdoms will be weakened."

"You know the old men won't allow anything like that to happen," Jiro told her.

"They may not have the choice," Yuki reminded him as the gates opened. They slowly walked into the arena and heard the gates close behind them as they looked around. They both looked up to see the pictures of the twelve fighters; so far everyone was lit up. They walked further into the field and looked around.

"This is about where Shinta was attacked last time," Jiro said as he stood on guard. Yuki nodded as she looked around and tried to sense anything, but primarily her mate.

"You go on ahead," she said softly as he looked at her surprised, "Sesshomaru is going to come for me. I'm sure it's after he and Seiji battle it out by gate three." Jiro shook his head as he looked around some more, he had a bad feeling and didn't want to leave her unguarded. She was weak, even if she wouldn't admit it.

"Not until I see that fluffy white tail of his," he said as she giggled and nodded.

Sesshomaru and Seiji walked through the gate and looked around. The forest was muggy and wet, the local animals also trapped were loud and clearly upset, and the two eyed each other darkly. Sesshomaru dodged an attack from Seiji, who ran as if to avoid retribution. Sesshomaru shook his head as he looked around to find his bearings and mate.

As he moved he could hear the fighting ahead; he knew someone or thing had found Yuki and Jiro. He never worried about Jiro, he and Rinji were quite fond of their little sister and would die to protect her. It was Seiji he worried about. Rightly so with the scene he came upon.

Yuki was standing over an injured Jiro; her claws were an off color from her poisons as she stared at her oldest brother. He looked just as furious as she did.

"Stupid fool," he grumbled as he glanced at Jiro. "Why would you do that?"

"Asshole!" Jiro growled in pain. His side was cut up pretty badly. Yuki was cut up on her arm; her clothes stained a bright crimson.

"I wish you hadn't done that," Yuki said softly.

"So he could kill you? Fuck that, I don't think so! I'm not dealing with your mate," he grumbled at her. If it weren't so serious, Sesshomaru would have laughed. He remained silent and hidden, he would only stop it if his mate were truly in danger, though he was not pleased she was hurt.

"Fool," Seiji snarled, "you've stopped nothing." He charged after Yuki and dodged her darts before getting hit in the stomach. He dodged a few other attacks from her, but discovered the difficulty of landing his own. He did admit that she was a fierce opponent but refused to bow down to her.

Sesshomaru pulled Jiro away as the two fought, both were certain the spectators were watching the sibling battle. Jiro watched as Sesshomaru seemed to stare and silently cheer his mate on.

They watched as Yuki threw Seiji into a tree and sighed as she watched him fall unconscious. Sesshomaru approached her with Jiro and looked at him curiously.

"I'll sit with him," Jiro said as he shook his head. "No sense in all three of us seeing him get drug out of here."

"Makes sure a few hits to the head happen," Yuki advised. He chuckled and nodded in agreement as the two walked off. Sesshomaru stopped her and held her tightly in his arms. "Mate," she sighed.

"I'm happy you're alright," he said softly to her. She grinned and nodded a little. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, I promise," she said as he nodded and looked around. "Rinji and Shinta are somewhere close by." Sesshomaru nodded as he looked around and found Kouga's scent on the winds. They wandered a bit before finding a gruesome scene.

Zenjiro, Kouga's younger brother, was hanging from a tree by his feet and gutted. It was obvious he put up a fight; several ogres were ripped to pieces on the ground. Two more were there eyeing their work. Yuki snuck up and killed the two as Sesshomaru lowered the dead prince. Unsure if they were being watched or not, Yuki held her ears as Sesshomaru howled and signaled his death.

"Mate, I have to find the boys," Yuki said as he nodded at her. Before he could do anything else, she ran off into the forest, the idea of her brothers truly being in danger terrifying her. Sesshomaru watched as moments later two guardsmen from the North came to collect the body.

"I do not believe Kouga knows," Sesshomaru said as they pointed up. He looked up and saw the faded pictures of Shinta and Jiro, Zenjiro's was faded and a line through it. If Kouga looked up, he'd know. A single mournful howl from the arena signaled he knew. Sesshomaru went off to find his mate, he was sure she'd be upset if she found Rinji and Shinta like Zenjiro.

Sango heard the howling, her mate's was loud and clear as she looked at the sky to see a line in Zenjiro's picture. She shook her head and looked down in a quick and silent prayer for his spirit. A hundred years ago she had prevented deaths in these games, she felt like she failed. She looked around to see if she could pick up signs Kouga was close to no avail.

"Shinta!" she called surprised to see a guardsman from Kouga's troops fighting him. He was slammed into a tree, causing even her to wince as the youkai turned his ruby eyes her way. Sango realized he was another rouge soldier; they had faced them before, and prepared for the fight ahead.

He growled and snarled as he launched himself at her, Sango diving out of the way just in time. She stood up and launched her Hiraikotsu at him as he growled threateningly. She knew she was in danger; she was between him and his prey. Now she was his prey.

"You're not killing him," she said darkly, "and you're not killing me." He chuckled and flexed his claws. Sango was certain this beefed up youkai was bigger than her mate and prepared as he launched himself at her again. She attempted to dodge but was grabbed by the foot and, like Shinta, launched at a tree. She braced herself but could hear her arm break. She cried out without being able to stop herself. The ookami before her picked up and pulled on a chain, a sickle on the end. As he swung it, she dived.

"Back off bastard!" Kouga snarled as he got between her and the youkai. She watched the fight, stunned at the savagery her mate could utilize. She had never seen him so furious, so delighted in a kill. But she knew he understood that Zenjiro was dead, she could only imagine his pain.

Kouga fought, claws digging into his enemy's flesh as he kept between this foolish ookami and his mate. He could tell, by the way it looked, she had a least one broken bone. He was already beyond control because of Zenjiro's picture in the sky. As the youkai fell, ripped up and beyond saving, Kouga stopped and turned to Sango.

"K…Kouga?" She said softly as he approached her. She looked into his eyes and despite the red glow; she could see regret and misery in them. "Mate," she said softly and pulled him close.

"My brother…" he croaked out as she nuzzled him. "I was supposed to watch him…"

"Did you…?" she started but he shook his head.

"Sesshomaru must have," he answered. "I heard the howl; I looked up expecting Yuki or Inuyasha…" Sango nodded, so had she by the howling.

"We have to find them," she said getting up. Kouga shook his head as guardsmen approached.

"Go with them, see a healer about your arm," he instructed her. She looked at him surprised and started to shake her head. "Mate, please, you're in no shape." She sighed and nodded, pulling him close and kissing him deeply.

"You stay safe," she told him. He nodded with a grim expression on his face. She went with the guardsmen as they drug Shinta from the arena.


	23. Chapter 23- A Time to Mourn

Guardian Ang...err...Youkai?!

Co-written by Angel and Glitter Dust

Disclaimer: We do not own Inuyasha or the cast from both the manga and anime. We do own our own characters and as such you'll know them when you see them.

She was a normal girl with a normal life. Then the oddest "accidents" started to happen and she didn't seem so normal anymore. On top of that five mysterious men come into her life, demanding she choose one to marry, and claiming to be able to protect her. All she wanted was to be normal, how much more of this madness can she stand?

Chapter 23- A Time to Mourn

* * *

Sesshomaru, being the skilled hunter that he was, and following his mate's blood trail, followed her. He also noticed a pungent odor of acid that wasn't hers. He continued further, there was a fight ahead, but she wasn't in it. He hoped.

"You're weak, as expected for a set of hanyou," the youkai growled amused.

"Your poisons don't affect me," Yuki snarled as she pushed her brother behind her. "Piss off your master? Got locked away, Naaza?"

"Yuki, no," Rinji said as he eyed the bigger youkai. "Please, stand down." Yuki was listening but kept her eyes on her opponent.

"We can't," she replied as the youkai laughed. "We can stand down; he'll still try to kill us." Rinji looked at her and his expression changed as he realized she was right. "Remember your training."

"So, shall it be ladies first?" Naaza sneered as he drew his swords. Yuki pushed her brother behind her and dodged the sword. Rinji watched as she met his swings hit for hit. Twice she had gotten cut and never flinched.

"No!" Rinji yelled and shoved his sister out of the way as he was impaled with two of the deadly swords. He landed on the ground convulsing as Yuki rushed to him as her tears poured down her face.

"Foolish kitten!" she sobbed against him with no response. "Rinji!" She sobbed and screamed as if his pain was hers, causing her mate to run towards the fight. He got there as she rushed Naaza, her claws shredding his arms and his sword cutting into her.

"Weak," he sneered as he watched her collapse.

"Try this," Sesshomaru snarled before his whip flew and cut him into pieces. He knew they were being watched but still howled for Rinji as he died beside his injured sister. Two guardsmen, stunned at what happened came out to take them.

"I'll bring my mate," Sesshomaru informed them.

"You're still in, my lord," one said bowing.

"No, I'm not," Sesshomaru told them as he picked Yuki up. "Treat her brother respectfully." They bowed and picked up the body as Sesshomaru took his mate.

Inuyasha and Miroku heard all of the howling, but the fight before them was enough to keep them from looking up confused. The dragon throwing a temper tantrum at them, flames engulfing the area were enough to keep both human and hanyou busy alike. Inuyasha used his sword to block the flames as Miroku dodged.

"Tell me there is a way to extinguish the flames!" Miroku said as he dodged another ball of fire as it emerged from the large lizard.

"Yeah, chop off the god damned head!" Inuyasha bellowed back as he threw an attack at it. It did little to nothing to it except bring the dragon's attention to him. "Shit…" He ran towards it as it threw another ball of flames at him as he slashed the sword and cut its side a bit. He jumped over it and slammed the sword down into the base of its neck, watching the dragon sway and drop with a final roar of defeat.

"Took you fucking long enough," Miroku said wincing. Half his face was burned as Inuyasha winced and shook his head.

"You need to head in, you have to get looked at," he said as Miroku nodded in agreement. They both looked up and noticed the pictures.

"Your brother is out," Miroku said as Inuyasha nodded. "Granted, so is mine."

"What do the slashes mean though?" Inuyasha asked as Miroku sighed and shrugged.

"Something worse than injury?" he asked as Inuyasha shook his head and shrugged. "I guess I'll figure it out first, I'm in no shape to fight another fight." Inuyasha nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, get in and get some help, see what's going on," Inuyasha said as Miroku chuckled and nodded as he headed off towards the gates. Inuyasha walked through the forest and looked up to see Yuki's final brother, Shinta, fade leaving only him and Kouga in the game.

"Quickest game ever," Inuyasha said as he walked around towards where he thought the center. "Hopefully Kouga isn't out to kill competitors…"

Kouga walked through the forest and sighed as he looked around to make sure there were no surprises for himself. His mate had been injured, one of his brothers killed, and by the looks of it Yuki also lost someone. He wondered if she felt the same guilt, despite the fact that her brothers were all older than her and should have been protecting her. He growled at himself, frustrated and upset.

"Hey Kouga," Inuyasha said as they found each other. He nodded silently as Inuyasha presumed what the lines meant. "I'm sorry." Kouga nodded as they walked together.

"Your brother found him," he said softly as Inuyasha nodded. That explained the howling; Sesshomaru was alerting them to what had happened. "I think he found Yuki's brother too."

"I'm sure he also disposed of whatever happened to them," Inuyasha said as they walked.

"So what took him out?" Kouga asked confused.

"Probably himself, his mate is out," Inuyasha said as Kouga sighed and nodded. He wanted to take himself out of the game, but he didn't think that's something that would be condoned and the thought made him feel like Zenjiro died for nothing. "Let's just get this jewel and get out of here." Kouga nodded in agreement as they walked towards the center of the arena, the last location they were certain held the jewel.

The area was green and quiet, there were no creatures placed or trapped here. Kouga looked around worriedly as Inuyasha stayed back in the trees and looked. The blood stone sat on a pedestal in the center and sparkled. Inuyasha cautiously stepped out, sword at the ready; he knew the last one had taken its toll on Yuki when she had to fight her brothers' fury against her to get it. She had ended up diving in, grabbing it, and running top speed away from them. The fathers had to decide if she were truly the winner or not. As Inuyasha walked out of the foliage, Kouga grabbed him and pulled him back as an arrow flew by.

"Great, watch it be a fucking miko," Kouga grumbled as Inuyasha sighed and nodded in agreement. They both slowly exited and noticed two women standing before them, they weren't there moments before. "Sango? Mate why aren't you back getting medical attention?"

"Kagome…" Inuyasha said softly as he watched her notch another arrow in her bow. "Something's wrong…"

"This can't be them," Kouga said as they both moved and dodged a flying hiraikotsu for them. Kouga picked up a stone and threw it at them, flying through Sango's legs. "They're illusions."

"That can kill," Inuyasha grumbled as another arrow was dodged. "I swear they're pissed at us for no reason." Kouga shrugged and nodded as they moved and tried to maneuver around their women. As Inuyasha ducked he noticed three holes hit one of the trees. "Are you fucking kidding me? Yuki too? God damn them!" Kouga wanted to laugh, if it weren't so serious.

"Got a plan?" he asked as they landed back in the tree line and hid.

"If we dodge them we can both reach and grab the stone," Inuyasha said as Kouga looked at him surprised. "It's the perfect shape and size, we can have it cut in two like Sango and Yuki did with the last one, put it on the graves of the two who died." Kouga nodded, he almost wanted to hug the inu hanyou.

They two emerged from the trees and were able to avoid hiraikotsu as they both ran in opposite directions. Yuki went after Kouga as Kagome continued to shoot at Inuyasha. Both managed to meet up in the center with the stone and put their hands on it. As soon as it was lifted the visions of the women vanished.

Kouga sighed as Sango dove into his arms as he exited the arena. He held her tightly against himself as he felt her shake slightly. Inuyasha was also being bombarded. Both looked up as their fathers approached them.

"Pup, good job," Nishi rumbled.

"Kouga," Kita said before pulling him into a hug. Kouga thought he was able to keep control; he lost it as he hugged his father back. He noticed Yuki's brothers were mournful but didn't see Yuki.

"Where's Yuki?" he asked softly.

"She's unconscious," Jiro answered. "She woke up and started sobbing so badly that they had to knock her out to keep her stitches in." Inuyasha shook his head as Kouga nodded, he understood. She felt like the general that she was and had failed her troops.

"I don't blame her," he said as he wiped his eyes. Kita shook his head as he let his son go.

"It's not her fault, it's not yours either," Kita rumbled.

"We are to watch over our troops, if we can't keep them safe…" Kouga started, it was a speech given more times than anyone would count. Kita shook his head and practically crushed him back in a hug.

"Stop cub," he grumbled. "Don't do that to yourself." Kouga nodded as he lost it again. Sango stood beside him and rubbed his back as she looked down.

"This gets split, one piece goes to Zenjiro and the other Rinji," Inuyasha informed his father as he handed him the stone. Kagome weakly smiled at him. "Sesshomaru is with his mate?"

"She was pretty banged up and she watched Rinji," Kagome said softly as he sighed and nodded. "She's absolutely traumatized."

"He died protecting her," Jiro said softly, "he did what he felt was best." Inuyasha nodded as he listened.

"You four realize, this is never happening again," Shinta told them as he glared at his father. Minami looked at him and sighed.

"We understand," Higashi said as they all headed into the palace. They walked up to see Yuki and Sesshomaru in the infirmary to find her awake and sobbing again. Kagome and Sango sat with her as Sesshomaru was changed and stretched out next to her holding her.

"My lord, she needs to calm down," a healer was saying.

"You're not knocking her out again," Sesshomaru snarled.

"Leave her be," Kouga ordered as the healer jumped. "She has the right to mourn." The healer sighed and nodded.

"But she's crying so hard she's ripping her stitches," he protested. Sesshomaru growled warningly and the healer walked away, it was just not worth the protest.

"This is why you took yourself out," Inuyasha said as his older half-brother nodded in agreement. "How?"

"Ogres," Yuki answered in a weak voice as everyone looked at her stunned. "I killed the last of them." Kouga nodded as he sighed and shook his head. "It was ten against one; even we can't be those odds."

"You're right," Kouga said in agreement.

"Naaza got Rinji and I," she said in a whisper. "He pushed me as the swords came down." Kouga looked at her stunned as he noticed her emerald eyes darken.

"I destroyed him," Sesshomaru informed him. Kouga sighed and nodded.

"Inuyasha and I faced the end, we had to counter the girls," Kouga said as they looked at him surprised. "The jewel is to be split and put on the graves of both lost." Yuki nodded as she sniffled and landed against her mate. "You should rest," he said to Yuki.

"I'm not tired," she whimpered.

"So should you," Sesshomaru replied to him. Kouga sighed and shrugged. "Mate, please keep calm, the healers are at their wits end because of your poisons as is." She sighed heavily and shook a little.

Sango, eventually, drug Kouga away. She led him to the baths and instructed a maid to bring them both fresh clothes. Kouga groaned as she shoved him into a tub of steaming hot water and sighed.

"How is your arm?" he asked her worriedly as she grabbed some soap and a rag.

"I'll be fine," she said as she lathered up the rag and moved to him. She cleaned his arms and moved her way up his neck. She wasn't surprised at all the blood and sweat on his body, but she also didn't have to live with it.

"I can wash, silly woman," he said as he gently took the rag from her. She smiled and shrugged a little.

"I know you like it when I wash you," she said softly, "and anything to see even a slight smile on your face, despite these tough times." Kouga smiled and pulled her close.

"You are the greatest, have I told you that?" he asked her lovingly. She chuckled and shook her head. "Oh I am an ass." He kissed her softly. "I feel like shit now, but I must be the luckiest bastard on the planet."

"I think I'm lucky," Sango replied as they relaxed together. She laughed as Kouga ran his tongue over her mark while washing her.

* * *

I know, the Blood Stone chapters were rather short in that the tournament didn't last very long. Either I or Angel will have the first tournament the heirs joined in on as a spin off...maybe...she's been preoccupied with all kinds of trouble. ~Glitter


	24. Chapter 24- Trials and Punishments

Guardian Ang...err...Youkai?!

Co-written by Angel and Glitter Dust

Disclaimer: We do not own Inuyasha or the cast from both the manga and anime. We do own our own characters and as such you'll know them when you see them.

She was a normal girl with a normal life. Then the oddest "accidents" started to happen and she didn't seem so normal anymore. On top of that five mysterious men come into her life, demanding she choose one to marry, and claiming to be able to protect her. All she wanted was to be normal, how much more of this madness can she stand?

Chapter 24- Trials and Punishments

* * *

Kagome sighed as they got dressed; the battle for the blood stone has been over for a few days now. The funerals were held, the grave markers presented, and most of the combatants were back to normal, even if they were still sporting bandages from their injuries. Kouga and Yuki were quieter and much more sullen, but her mother had explained they had the most severe of losses and that took time to overcome. She looked at Inuyasha as she finished preparing.

"I can't believe we have to have a fucking trial," he muttered as she sighed and shrugged. He pulled her close with a grin. "You look great."

"Thank you," she replied with a blush. He sighed as he pulled her into a hug. "I'm nervous."

"She can't harm you," he said softly to her. She sighed and nodded as he kissed her softly. "And if she tries, I'm there to stop her. Her powers have been nullified, so she doesn't harm any of the youkai."

"There's a way to do that?" Kagome asked him stunned. He nodded and sighed. "Not a good thing, I take it?"

"No, not at all," he said as they left the room. Kagome's mother met them at the hall entrance and they sat together. Kagome noticed how serious everyone was as they waited. Once everyone had arrived, they were called to order.

"My lords," a man said as he bowed respectfully. "These are the three traitors." As he motioned to a door it opened and the three women were brought in. Kagome was kind of surprised they were cleaned up and dressed, despite their hands and feet in chains, they looked good.

"All three of you are charged with several crimes," Minami started as several beings in the audience started to whisper. Kita shot a stern look into the audience and everyone fell silent. "Three counts of endangering the lives of the innocent, three counts of breaking the mating law, and three counts of rank breaking. How do you plead?" All three women were silent as Kagome watched. Inuyasha, Kouga, and Sesshomaru stood as the lords prepared for their sentencing.

"Stay here," Inuyasha said softly to Kagome. She looked at him confused as they walked up and stood off to the side.

"Since none of you will deny your crimes," Higashi said shaking his head, "I can't fathom you'd care to share your reasoning?" Ayame looked down, they could hear her sniffles. Kagura held her head up and remained defiantly silent. Kagome and her mother watched as Kikyo moved forward.

"My mate marked another," she said darkly. Inuyasha just remained to the side and silent. "It's her fault and she deserves to be punished." Nishi shook his head before looking towards his sons, both were calm and silent.

"If he marked another, then he's not yours," Higashi said simply. Kikyo glared at him.

"He asked me first," she snarled.

"And you refused him, demanding he purify any youkai portion of himself," Kita said with a shrug, "he moved on." Kikyo shook her head.

"I took it back," she said as Kagome sighed and shook her head.

"It was too little too late," Minami said as Kikyo glared at all three of them. "You should have moved on like he did." Shaking his head, Minami sat back and looked at them. "Your fates are not in our hands but of the youkai you angered." He motioned to the three as they stood. Kagome looked surprised to see them remain passive and cold, yet unmoving and not looking at the accused.

"Come on, Kagome," Sango whispered to her. Kagome followed her and Yuki to the front. They stood beside their mates and court, Inuyasha offering her his arm slightly. She wanted to smile; as she took it he squeezed her hand supportively.

"You six," Nishi said wearily, "will determine their fates."

"We have already decided the fate of Ayame," Kouga informed them. "As per the wish of our clan leader, after her extensive questioning, she will be allowed to remain alive, but banished from the pack." Ayame collapsed sobbing to the ground as Kagome watched surprised.

"We have also discussed Kagura's punishment," Sesshomaru said as he held his mate's hand.

"For the life that she took, Kagura is to die, at the hands of Sesshomaru," Yuki said softly as Kagome looked at her stunned. Inuyasha sighed as they looked forward at Kikyo. Kagura stared ahead, unwavering. "I almost pity your fate, wind demon, but you brought it and your sister's death upon yourself."

"And for the miko?" Nishi asked in reference to Kikyo.

"After extensive discussions, her interrogation, and the information supplied by the other two females and her guardsmen," Inuyasha said loudly. "Kikyo is to die; she is to be burned at the stake." Kagome remained silent as she watched Kikyo just stare forward.

"Then so be it," Nishi said softly. With that the three were taken away. "There is no backing out now." Everyone started to leave the room as Kagome looked at Inuyasha after a bit. She felt like she had been holding her breath.

"Yuki…" Sango said softly.

"I'm fine," Yuki said softly, "mate, I think I need to lay down a bit." Sesshomaru nodded and led her away as Kagome and Sango watched sadly.

"She's in pretty bad shape," Kouga said softly as Sango sighed. "But she'll be good, she needs time."

"Would you be good if I lost a cub like that?" Sango asked him as he sighed.

"No, and I'm amazed that Kagura is getting off so lightly, though I understand why Sesshomaru is dispensing her punishment," Kouga said as Inuyasha nodded in agreement.

"Are you alright, Kagome?" Sango asked softly.

"Yes, I just hate that this is still going on," Kagome said as Sango nodded in agreement. "How will she move on if this keeps up?"

"She will, it will end," Inuyasha said softly. "It's going to take time. The executions are planned in a few days, I want Yuki to take you home so you're both away from here." Mrs. Higurashi walked up as he said this.

"I think that's a good idea," she said as Sango and Kagome sighed.

"Yuki won't want to go," Sango told them.

"And neither do I," Kagome said as Inuyasha looked at her surprised. "I'm not saying she doesn't deserve her punishment, I won't watch. But I don't want to be sent away because of her." Inuyasha sighed frustrated and nodded.

It took a few days to set up; they had another stadium set up as everyone in the area seemed to fill it as they got excited. Kagome looked around amazed at all the people murmuring as she followed Inuyasha into their area.

"I guess public executions are big?" Kagome asked timidly. Inuyasha sighed and nodded as he looked around.

"Amaingly so," he replied. As they approached their seats Kagome noticed Yuki dressed particularly and Sesshomaru highly agitated. "What's wrong?"

"He's mad at me," Yuki informed them. "He's not fighting Kagura."

"Oh?" Kagome asked knowing the look her friend was giving her. "Yuki…is that a good idea?"

"She won't listen to reason," Sango called down the line. "Even Kouga and I said not to." Kagome nodded and sighed. Yuki remained defiantly silent as Sesshomaru looked bored but kept glancing at her.

Everyone cheered and celebrated as the lords and ladies appeared. Yuki vanished off as she prepared, Sesshomaru growling in agitation. Inuyasha shifted nervously as Kagome leaned on him a little. Higashi held his hands up, silencing the crowds.

"The condemned that are sentenced to death broke fundamentals in youkai law!" He declared as Kagura and Kikyo were brought out. "Their punishments were determined by the youkai they went against." People booed at them as Yuki was seen in the shadows. Higashi sighed and looked to Sesshomaru, surprised to see him missing as well. "First will be Kagura, the wind demon!"

Kagura stepped onto the field and looked around. She was surprised to see Yuki walking up to her in clothing she never would have guessed. Yuki threw her fans at her as they stood feet apart.

"You think you're so much better than I am for my mate?" Yuki demanded. "Prove it in a fair fight." Kagura eyed her as she fingered her fans. "Winner gets the youkai, loser dies." Kagura smirked at her and nodded. "No rules."

"Fine, we'll play," Kagura replied as she opened the fan and attacked. Yuki dodged the attack and threw her own darts. Sesshomaru prowled by one of the gates, furious with his mate though confident in her victory. He knew Kagura wasn't much of a fighter; she always relied on Kanna's tricks.

Kagura fought; sweat pouring down her face as she struggled with Yuki, who looked like she was merely working out. As Kagura charged her everyone stared as Yuki's claw entered her lower abdomen.

"Now, wind bitch," she snarled as Kagura looked at her stunned, "you can feel a portion of the pain I did when you threw me across the library." Kagura fell back, the blood soaking her clothes from the wound, a shocked look on her face. Yuki shook her head and turned to walk away, her mate coming out to see her. Kagura could barely move as she watched Sesshomaru embrace Yuki, draping his haori over her shoulders, and in her desperation, Kagura grabbed her fan.

As fast as the winds filled the stadium, Kagura was dead. Sesshomaru's whip reaching out and killing her as he protected his mate as she turned and looked. The crowd roared in approval as Sesshomaru picked Yuki up and carried her off.

"I'm going inside," Kagome said stunned from the actions, "I can't watch the next part." Inuyasha nodded in understanding and kissed her softly.

"I'll be in shortly," he told her softly. Kagome nodded and kissed him on the cheek as Kikyo was drug out.

"Weak!" she screamed as everyone looked at her surprised. "You're not a miko! A real miko wouldn't have a youkai dispense her justice! She'd have nothing to do with youkai!" Kagome just looked away as she remained silent.

"Kagome, don't listen," Sango commanded her softly. Yuki came in with Sesshomaru, both looking confused and disheveled. "Kikyo is trying to bait her."

"Oh! I am not the best for advice," Yuki said as her mate shook his head.

"You'd take it," Sesshomaru said to her. Yuki chuckled and nodded.

"You'd take it if it were you," she replied as he sighed and nodded in agreement. "So, don't listen to us."

"Is what she's yelling true?" Kagome asked softly.

"Not all of it, no," Yuki said as Sango shot her a look. "I'll never lie."

"Most miko don't associate with youkai and hanyou," Sango said in agreement. "There is the belief that they lose their powers for mating with them, but it's never been proven." Kagome nodded as she thought. "Don't take the bait, let's go inside." Yuki nodded in agreement as Kagome looked down. "Seriously, what's wrong with you two?"

"You're telling me, if Ayame had been found guilty and sentenced you'd allow Kouga the honor of doing what you're fully capable of?" Yuki demanded. Sango sighed and shook her head. Kagome turned and left as Inuyasha shot Yuki a dirty look. She shrugged as Sesshomaru looked at the field; Kikyo was ranting and raving around the ring.

"It doesn't matter, she's been neutralized," Inuyasha snapped at them all. They all looked at her as they thought. Kagome yelped and threw up a barrier as a wave of energy headed their way.

"Mate, you and Kouga need to take the parents and go," Yuki said alarmed, "now." Sesshomaru watched as Kagome looked at the miko alarmed.

"She's right," Kouga said as he pulled Sango along.

"No, I'm needed here," Sango said and shoved him away. "Quickly." The guys left as Inuyasha and Kagome started to walk together towards the field. "Really, you and Inuyasha should head away as well," Sango said looking at Yuki.

"We're hanyou, and there is no true way to purify us," she said as the stadium cleared out. They all converged on the field.

"Hiding behind your friends won't save you!" Kikyo roared at Kagome.

"I'm not," she replied with a shrug. "But I also know I couldn't get them away if I tried." Yuki smirked as she crossed her arms and nodded in agreement. "You seem to think that because you are powerful you can bully people."

"As a miko, your job is to remove them, not help them," Kikyo sneered. "Even Kaede would have taught you that." Kagome shook her head.

"No," Kagome said softly, "even she understands the importance of working with youkai, not all are bad. She's been the one training me; she's worked as closely with the four lords as I have. I'd say the only miko who hate youkai here is you, and you're in a very small minority." Kikyo, in frustration, threw another pulse of energy at her. Kagome put up a barrier and shook her head as the other miko looked at her surprised. "You can't beat me that way, not again. I've been training to make sure that anyone like you can't hurt me or the people I care about."

"You kill me and you'll lose your purity," Kikyo snarled at her.

"You attempted to kill me, you still have yours," Kagome countered as the other miko looked at her surprised. "Besides, I won't be the one to kill you. I refuse to do that, but she is pissed and you attacked me and her mate was close by…" She pointed to Yuki who took a step forward as Kikyo looked at her warily. "Her poisons are some of the strongest in the world, both worlds." Kagome turned and walked away as Yuki flicked her wrist. Kikyo collapsed as she convulsed from the poisons in the darts.


	25. Chapter 25- The Engagement Party

Guardian Ang...err...Youkai?!

Co-written by Angel and Glitter Dust

Disclaimer: We do not own Inuyasha or the cast from both the manga and anime. We do own our own characters and as such you'll know them when you see them.

She was a normal girl with a normal life. Then the oddest "accidents" started to happen and she didn't seem so normal anymore. On top of that five mysterious men come into her life, demanding she choose one to marry, and claiming to be able to protect her. All she wanted was to be normal, how much more of this madness can she stand?

Chapter 25- Engagement Party

* * *

A month passed and allowed everyone to calm down after the events of the blood stone royal and the trial and execution of the three females. Kagome spent that time with her mother and two best friends preparing for a small party to be held in her and Inuyasha's honor; their engagement party. Since the two had agreed to the marking, Kagome's been enjoying the fruits of being a prince's fiancé.

"So, what do you want to wear?" Yuki asked her as they wandered the mall peacefully. Kagome was on higher alert now that she fully realized the scope of everything they all had gone through for her.

"I don't know," she answered as she thought. "Is it to be a traditional party?"

"Not necessarily," Sango said with a sigh as she stretched some. Her arm was properly in a cast and Yuki knew it was driving her crazy. "Is there a store here that sells chopsticks?"

"What?" Kagome asked laughing.

"My arm is driving me fucking insane!" Sango said waving the bright purple cast around. No one could believe she had allowed Yuki to pick the cast and that she came back with neon purple, to which once it was dried and hardened the neko hanyou immediately demanded to sign it and had the others all do the same. Kouga had laughed with Sango as Kagome shook her head chuckling.

"I don't think it wise to use chopsticks to scratch your arm," Yuki said chortling as Sango glared at her.

"This from the neko who insisted on fighting when she was supposed to be on bedrest," Sango shot out as Yuki sighed and nodded. Kagome nodded in agreement as they wandered past a lingerie store. "And let's go in there."

"What?" Kagome asked surprised.

"Distract me," Sango said as she wandered in. Yuki nodded in agreement as the three of them walked in and looked around. "Oh Kagome! Look at all the wedding stuff!" Kagome chuckled and wandered over to look at the bridal lingerie for honeymoons and such. "Are you and Inuyasha going on a honeymoon?"

"We are touring the Western Lands after the ceremony," Kagome said as the two nodded. "He insisted I see his kingdom, which I really should, and then we'll be back here in about four months."

"Have you decided where you're going to live yet?" Yuki asked curiously as she picked up a nightie that was made of beautiful lace. She grinned and put it aside as Kagome smiled at her and shook her head with a sigh.

"Not yet," she answered as she looked around and picked up some new underwear, "we keep falling into the same rut when we try to discuss it." Sango and Yuki nodded as they listened, they were at least sympathetic they had no choice in the matter and as such didn't quite understand.

"You should just come live with us in the village," Sango said as she grabbed a few things while Kagome looked at her. "It takes nothing to come back, you don't have to physically work again, and your mother can visit just as easily." Kagome nodded in agreement as she thought about her points.

"That is true," Kagome said in agreement as Sango grinned at her.

"Then we can do whatever we want, which by then will probably be expecting if not having our first pups or cubs or whatever they will be called, while the boys take care of whatever it is the lords take care of," Yuki said as Kagome laughed and nodded in agreement.

"Don't you pay attention to your father when he's giving lessons?" Sango asked amused. Yuki snorted and shook her head as they all walked up to the cash register.

"He's lucky I show up to the lessons, I wasn't expected to be a leader so I never paid attention," Yuki replied honestly. "Father figured if I ever mated, it'd be to a lower lord who didn't really have any power. Not to the prince heir to a full kingdom." Sango chuckled and nodded in agreement, she was also in a weird position for someone like her.

"Doesn't it freak you out that you're mating two very powerful youkai?" Kagome asked softly as they walked out of the store after buying everything. The two females shook their heads as Kagome nodded and seemed to fall into her own thoughts.

"It's not the power that attracted us," Sango said as Kagome nodded in agreement. "I know, you and Inuyasha made an agreement before anything else, but he has really learned a lot about you. Kouga was saying the one day he couldn't stop gushing about you, so in revenge he and Sesshomaru started to do it and drove Miroku and Shinta insane. The fact that all of them know what happens in the bedroom did not make me happy." Yuki sighed and nodded in agreement as Kagome looked at her surprised before bursting into a fit of giggles.

"So, back to gowns," Yuki said as they walked into a store and looked around. "How about something beautiful and dignified, since we are mating princes and not just run of the mill creatures." The three girls giggled together as they looked around for what they wanted. Kagome smiled as she found a beautiful pale pink gown that she immediately grabbed and prepared to try on. Overall the three tried on many of the gowns themselves.

"You know," Sango said as she looked at a few of them almost longingly, "we'll need three a piece."

"We will?" Kagome asked surprised.

"Oh yes," Yuki said as she put three aside and the rest back on the rack to go away, "your party, my party, and Sango's party. I'm not wearing the same gown three times."

"Spoiled," Kagome bemoaned as the two chuckled and nodded in agreement. "Alright so three gowns? I'll wear the pink one to mine, this light blue one to Yuki's, and this violet one to Sango's." The two girls nodded as they all took their gowns up to the register and paid.

They returned to the shrine hours later to see Mrs. Higurashi putting food on the table for dinner. She smiled as she noticed the girls walk in and head upstairs with their treasures for the day. Kagome's brother, Souta, was home for all of the events leading up to his sister's wedding. He looked up as his hair got mussed by Yuki before the girls sat down with them.

"It's very weird having so many people in this shrine," he observed as the guys all came in a bit later. Kagome nodded in agreement as he smirked. "Always causing trouble, Kagome." His older sister smiled and shrugged as Inuyasha sat with her.

"You have no idea," he said as Souta chuckled and nodded.

"Oh we will have to swap stories, I can tell you things from her childhood that would make her hair curl," Souta said as Kagome sighed and shook her head. She was eternally grateful that her brother was so awesome with her mating and marrying a hanyou. It took a day for them to fully explain everything to him, but once he did he practically idolized his soon-to-be brother-in-law.

"The palace is all cleaned up and the decorations should be added to the garden within the next day or so," Sesshomaru informed them as Yuki smiled and nodded. He kissed her hand before everyone started to eat. "Tonight we'll head back to monitor everything."

"Of course," she said as Kagome smiled and watched the two.

"We're heading back to coordinate the soldiers from the four kingdoms," Shinta said as Miroku nodded while Kagome looked at them surprised. "So we'll head out with you two." Sesshomaru nodded in agreement.

"Really? I thought you two had to choose who was taking the kingdom?" Kagome said as the two nodded in agreement.

"After the stupidity our fathers put us through for the blood stone we informed them that we would be watching over the kingdom together," Shinta said as Miroku nodded in agreement. "No sense in doing it alone when the two of us work so much better together."

"We had tossed that idea around as well," Inuyasha said as Sesshomaru nodded in agreement. "But then we ended up here and we hadn't finished discussing it because Kagome and I still have so much to figure out." Kagome smiled as he held her hand while Yuki smiled at them.

"I think we helped today," Sango said as Yuki nodded in agreement while Inuyasha looked at them confused.

"We figured, after a few drinks and lunch," Kagome said as she remembered after their dress shopping, "that it makes most sense for us to stay within the village. It's between here and your kingdom, so if you need to go home for whatever reason it won't take as long, and we can always visit here or Mama and Souta can visit us there." Inuyasha nodded as he listened, they were all valid points he was going to bring up with her when he pushed the subject. So far he wasn't overly worried because there were other things preoccupying his attention, like the fact that he still had to find an appropriate time to properly propose to her.

"I can agree to that, if that's what you truly want," he said as she smiled and nodded. Inuyasha kissed her hand as her mother and brother both smiled at them. "Then that's one big thing we don't have to worry about, we can find a home of our own when we get back." Kagome smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Home of your own?" Yuki said as Sesshomaru shook his head. "They do realize they're living with us in the palace, right?" Sesshomaru sighed and shrugged.

"I don't think so, mate," he said as Yuki shook her head and looked at the two of them. "You're living in the palace, there's no sense in having that huge building for the two of us, Izayoi, and father. Eventually we'll need your help dealing with them when they start demanding grandpups." Kagome laughed and nodded in agreement as Inuyasha shook his head amused.

"Well then I guess we won't have to figure out where we're living," Inuyasha said with a shrug. "Two huge decisions down." Kagome giggled with the girls and nodded in agreement.

Yuki sighed as the four of them walked into the village later on that evening and smiled as she pulled off her ring. She slid it into her pocket as Sesshomaru took her other hand as they walked together. She grinned at him as he kissed her hand and smirked a little at her. He was always quite surprised at how content with the world he was around her.

"So, when is he giving her the ring?" Yuki asked him curiously as they walked. Sesshomaru looked at her surprised as she chuckled while Miroku and Shinta looked on curiously.

"How did you know he was giving her a ring?" he asked her.

"Oh, you know, psychic," Yuki answered with a grin. Sesshomaru sighed and shook his head as he thought about it.

"I think at the party he's going to properly propose to her," he answered as she nodded while listening while looking around. The village, in anticipation of this party, had started to clean up as well. The vendors were outside daily sweeping up the paths and getting as much ready as possible. Going with the same set up as the palace, paper lotus blossoms seemed to be hanging from everywhere within the village. Yuki chuckled as she saw the various colors and could almost imagine when they mated and the cranes filled their little world.

"What's with that look?" Shinta called to her after a bit.

"Look?" she asked confused.

"Yeah, this wistful look of longing crossed your face," Miroku added as Sesshomaru looked at her curiously. Yuki shrugged and shook her head as she thought about it.

"I don't know," she said as they looked at her unconvinced. "I really have no idea what you're talking about, so I really have no idea."

"Probably thinking of her own mating day," Shinta teased as he looked at Sesshomaru and smirked. "You know how females are; they all love that romantic stuff."

"So?" she asked him innocently. "And honestly, have I ever made mention my own mating ceremony in the last hundred and fifty years that you've known me?"

"No, but you're a weird female," he answered shaking his head as she nodded. "But you're now helping prepare and participate in one for a good friend; it's only natural for females to anticipate their own. Especially since you can't have yours until she has her own."

"That does seem rather cruel," Miroku said nodding in agreement. "It's not like Kagome hasn't chosen a male, they're engaged, it's not like she's going to randomly go, 'no Inuyasha, I choose Sesshomaru instead,' so why don't they let the others get mated already?" Shinta shrugged as he looked at his brother unsure.

"Its tradition," Yuki answered as they looked at her. "Father and mother were mated four weeks after Lord Nishi and Lady Izayoi. I know Lord Minami and his first mate were mated about a week later than that and I dunno when Kita and Naoko were mated." The three nodded as they listened, they figured it still cruel. They were essentially holding over Yuki and Sango their happiness for the safety of a girl they'd die for either way. "We cannot be distracted by our own desires; we must keep Kagome safe until their wedding night."

"Still seems unfair," Miroku said nodding in understanding as Yuki sighed and shrugged. "You two should have been mated over a hundred years ago now." Yuki smirked at him and shook her head as Sesshomaru chuckled and nodded in agreement.

"I've been saying that," he said as Yuki sighed and shook her head. "But this is fine; I'm getting what I wanted either way."

"And you call me spoiled." She muttered as he chuckled and nodded in agreement. They walked into the palace as they split up to accomplish their tasks.

The night of the party was quite busy; the maids and wait staff were everywhere with drinks and trays of hors d'oeuvres for the various guests. People of various walks of life were there in their finest gowns and tuxedoes as they chattered together and looking to see who was there. As the lords and their ladies made their entrance everyone applauded happily as they gazed upon the royal members. Yuki grinned as Sesshomaru seemed to focus on her as they walked in behind his parents, Inuyasha and Kagome behind them despite being the guests of honor.

"There are so many people," Kagome said surprised as Inuyasha chuckled and nodded in agreement. "Do we know this many people?" He shook his head as they walked together as everyone prepared for the opening toast so they could all do as they wished. During this time Inuyasha knew he would propose to Kagome properly, he was already quite nervous because he didn't want to screw it up.

"No, they're mostly lords and ladies, not quite in the same position as our parents," he said as she nodded and looked around in awe.

"I feel like I'm not dressed up enough," she bemoaned as he chuckled and shook his head.

"You are the most beautiful one here," he said as he kissed her hand making her smile. "So don't think twice about it." She nodded as he led her through the crowd to where they were supposed to be as his father walked up to start everything.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Nishi said proudly as everyone looked to them to see Izayoi with her mate, Sesshomaru and Yuki to their left, and Inuyasha and Kagome on their right, "welcome to the celebration of my youngest pup and his court, Lady Kagome." Everyone applauded as Kagome and Inuyasha smiled and nodded to them all bashfully, otherwise unsure of what to do as Yuki chuckled at them. "Before we begin, Inuyasha and his bride-to-be have just a few words for us all." Kagome looked confused as Inuyasha stepped forward and pulled her a little. She looked at him stunned as he got on one knee and pulled out a ring box while everyone watched surprised and happily.

"Kagome, I know we haven't known each other as long as the others and that our courting has been rather short," he said as she chuckled and nodded in agreement, "but there isn't a day I regret being with you. You've managed to become my whole world and I want you to become a permanent part of it. Will you do the honor of marrying me?" Kagome smiled and nodded as he slid the ring on her hand. He stood up and kissed her as everyone applauded their engagement.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for celebrating with us!" Inuyasha said laughing as they stood before everyone. "Now let's party!" Everyone applauded as the champagne flutes came out and everyone started to talk and dancing started as well. Kagome laughed with Yuki and Sango as they came up and looked at her hand with the ring on it.

"Very nice, the pup did well," Yuki said chuckling as Sango smiled and nodded in agreement.

"So, now you two need to get engaged," Kagome said laughing as they grinned at her.

"In time, princess," Yuki said chuckling. Inuyasha grinned as he pulled Kagome away; Kouga walked up and escorted Sango off into the gardens as Sesshomaru stood beside her. She smiled as his arm wrapped around her waist.

"In a little bit longer we'll be able to live our lives," he said softly as they watched Kagome and Inuyasha dance together. Yuki smiled and nodded in agreement as she listened.

"I know," she said softly as they enjoyed the night together.

Before the end of the night celebrations were going strong as it was announced, in the gardens, that Kouga had properly proposed to Sango with a beautiful opal ring. She had naturally accepted the proposal and champagne celebrations were going around again. Yuki chuckled as she nodded when Sango came running in and showed her the ring.

"It's beautiful," she said happily for her blood sister. "I know you'll both be exceptionally happy together." Sango smiled and nodded as Kouga grinned at her. "I'm sure, if you ask one of my brothers or papa will happily give you away." Sango looked at her surprised as Higashi walked up to them and grinned. "Right?"

"It would be my greatest honor," Higashi said as Sango looked at him surprised. "You are practically my own, don't look so surprised." Sango smiled and nodded as Kouga nodded in agreement. Yuki chuckled as they headed off on their own. Sesshomaru remained silent as he watched his mate watch over her friends closely.

"What's wrong?" he asked her. They had bid all the guests farewell before heading to their own room, Inuyasha having already whisked Kagome away in an inebriated celebration. Kouga and Sango bid everyone a good evening as well. Yuki looked at her mate confused as he sighed. "You've been quiet all evening, why?"

"I don't know what you're talking about mate," she said as he sighed and looked at her.

"You're upset because they were proposed to and have those silly rings," he said as she looked at him without commenting. "I know, females dream of such things as rings and proposals on one knee, and romance…"

"Mate, it's not that," she said shaking her head. "I'm happy for Kagome and Sango, I'm just tired." He sighed as he walked up to her and pulled her into a hug as she sighed.

"You're happy, I know that, but you're jealous as well," he said softly. She chuckled and shook her head as she sighed and pulled away from him. "Mate, please, what's going on?"

"Nothing," she said as she sat down and pulled out some wipes to clean off her makeup. "Why are you convinced there's something wrong?" He sat down and looked at her as she worked on cleaning her face off. He hated makeup, lipstick stank and really he didn't understand the need of such things as eye shadow.

"Because you were quite strained about your congratulations to Sango, you were happier for Kagome and Inuyasha," he said as she stopped and looked at him. He waved his hand and sighed.

"Finish up, come to bed," he said tiredly as he laid in bed. She looked at him surprised before finishing up and heading over and laying with him after dimming the lights. She snuggled up against him as his arm wrapped around her and held her close.

"Why are you convinced I was jealous?" she asked him softly. It disturbed her to know that he thought of her like that. He sighed as he shifted with her a little.

"Because, you forget I can see in your eyes when you're disappointed," he said softly as he kissed her on the head. "That shine, the twinkle in your eyes when you're excited, it faded when you found out Kouga proposed to Sango and I was obviously making no move to do the same." Yuki listened but didn't respond as he sighed and held her. "I don't like you being upset or disappointed because of me." She looked at him surprised.

"I'm not upset or disappointed by you," she said as she leaned up and looked him in the eye. "Yes, it's true, every girl dreams of the day she gets proposed to by the one she loves, but we are so much more than what an engaged couple would be as it is. I'm lucky and honored just by the fact that you chose me." He smirked at her in the dark as she sighed and shrugged. "I didn't mean to come off upset, I'm happy for them, truly." He pulled her down and kissed her, pulling the hand she had on his chest to hold her up over him away. He flipped them so he was looming over her, his mouth dominating hers, as he slid the ring on her hand.

"I wasn't going to copy those two," he said as she looked at him surprised and confused as he pulled her hand so she could see the ring. "If I'm going to propose to my mate, I'm going to do it where no one can see her cry. I love her enough to where I wouldn't want to embarrass her when I told her that yes, she was my world and everything, like I'm sure those two told their fiancés, but that I'd also die to keep the smile on her face and that shine in her eyes that only comes with her true happiness." Yuki looked at him stunned as she looked at the ring on her finger.

"I love you," she said softly as he chuckled and grinned at her.

"I love you," he said softly before kissing her again. They parted and Sesshomaru nuzzled her a little as he sighed contently. Sesshomaru grinned a little as she looked at him almost starry eyed as he took her mouth and kissed her again, any plans of sleeping being pushed away as he celebrated his own engagement with his mate.


	26. Chapter 26- Mating Day!

Guardian Ang...err...Youkai?!

Co-written by Angel and Glitter Dust

Disclaimer: We do not own Inuyasha or the cast from both the manga and anime. We do own our own characters and as such you'll know them when you see them.

She was a normal girl with a normal life. Then the oddest "accidents" started to happen and she didn't seem so normal anymore. On top of that five mysterious men come into her life, demanding she choose one to marry, and claiming to be able to protect her. All she wanted was to be normal, how much more of this madness can she stand?

Chapter 26 Mating Day

* * *

Kagome looked at herself in the mirror; she still was unable to comprehend what was going on around her. Oh, she knew exactly what was going on, but she just couldn't believe it was actually happening. She, Kagome Higurashi, was getting married. Not just married, but tonight she would become the mate of Inuyasha. Her mother smiled from behind her after getting her fully dressed in the traditional kimono that she wore for her own wedding years before.

"This is such a big day," her mother said teary eyed as her brother chuckled and nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, who would have thought Kagome was getting married?" He teased as Kagome smirked at him. "To a hanyou no less, at least he's a cool guy or there'd be problems." Kagome laughed as she nodded in agreement as the tears started to prick her eyes. She just realized this was one of those family moments she was never going to get back.

"Speaking of which, Souta, please go make sure the other guys are all dressed!" Mrs. Higurashi said as she looked at her watch. "We're all done; we're just waiting on them." Kagome nodded as her brother walked out of the room to make sure the youkai in the other room were all ready. As he was the last man in her family, and Kagome still couldn't fathom that he was truly a man, Souta had the honor of walking her down the aisle.

"You guys ready?" Souta asked as he walked in to see Inuyasha seated and waiting, paler than he had ever seen him. Sesshomaru was relaxed against a wall texting, most likely Yuki as she and Sango were out guiding guests to where they were supposed to be. There were no bridesmaids or groomsmen, they were all there just to make sure Inuyasha didn't get cold feet and run off. Not that he would.

"Is Kagome?" Kouga asked as he got up off the floor. Souta nodded as Kouga did in return. "Yeah, he's ready, freaking out, but ready." Inuyasha shot him a dirty look.

"Oi wolf!" he snapped as Kouga chuckled and nodded as Souta smirked.

"I don't think Kagome has quite realized what is about to happen yet," Souta said as Kouga chuckled and nodded. "So let's hurry it up before she decides to head out the door." Inuyasha grumbled as Kouga and Shinta laughed at Souta's joke. Everyone knew Kagome wasn't running, neither was Inuyasha, but it was great to poke some fun at them.

"He's just excited because his own ceremony is in two months," Inuyasha grumbled. Kouga chuckled and nodded in agreement. Despite already being mated, both Kouga and Sesshomaru prepared for a full wedding just like Inuyasha's. There would be a few changes, the girls growing up around the youkai village and not really knowing anything about the outside world customs.

"Trust me; Sango and Yuki have countdowns to when they will have their own ceremonies." Sesshomaru said as Souta laughed and nodded. They all headed out to see the guests all seated, Yuki and Sango were waiting to make sure Kagome didn't need help, and Myoga waiting at the alter where everything was to take place. Once the guys were all in their places, mainly at the doors to keep anyone from running was the joke, Yuki signaled to Mrs. Higurashi who headed to her own seat and Souta prepared to take Kagome to her soon-to-be husband.

"Sure you want to do this?" he asked her as she smiled and nodded.

"Yes, I'm ready," she said as he nodded in agreement. "No worries." Souta chuckled and nodded in agreement. "I just wish dad were here, or gramps."

"Yeah, gramps is probably flipping out right now somewhere," he said as he walked with her. She laughed and nodded as everyone smiled at her. "I wonder what dad would think." Kagome shrugged as they reached Inuyasha, Souta kissed her on the cheek before heading off to his seat by his mother and everyone but the couple sat down.

"Mating ceremonies are never the same, like the couples that engage in them," Myoga said amused as he looked around. "I must admit, this is the first time I've ever married a human and a hanyou before." A few people smirked and a few pictures were taken by Mrs. Higurashi. "And while, I've had the pleasure of watching both the bride and groom grow up in to fine adults, it is still the greatest honor I've ever been given to be here." Kagome smiled as Inuyasha chuckled, but was starting to grow impatient already. She smirked at him as she could see the determined glint in his eyes not to screw up.

"Kagome and Inuyasha, you are not just joining in body but in spirit," he started as everyone seemed to almost hold their breaths. "You have devoted yourselves to each other for the length of your lives. Before you are three cups, each representing different aspects of that devotion. The first cup, the smallest, represents love; may it never leave your hearts for each other." He nodded to Kagome and handed her the first cup, of which she took three sips and handed it to Inuyasha, he took three sips as well. Kagome looked at him warily; she immediately knew it was the sweet taste of the youkai sake. She hoped the nine sips, plus the parents' toast, didn't become too much for them.

"The second, a slightly larger cup, represents wisdom. This is not just decisions made alone but together on a daily basis, not just of everyday issues, but to avoid the greatest of flaws; passion, hatred, and ignorance." He handed Kagome the second up and she sipped from it. As she handed Inuyasha the cup she could feel herself not want to drink anymore, she was feeling lightheaded. She never understood why she was such a lightweight. Inuyasha took his sips as well and sighed as he shot Myoga a look warning him to speed up. Kagome smiled but didn't laugh, though she wanted to so badly.

"The final, and largest cup, represents happiness, may it bloom in your lives as they bind starting today and grow through your many years together." He handed the final cup to Kagome. As Inuyasha put the cup down Kagome got help from Yuki and Sango to face him better. This was the part that Kagome could never wrap her mind around, the kimono was loose just enough so they could reveal her shoulder. Inuyasha carefully moved the fabric and kissed where he was to bite her before doing so. Kagome fought not to make a sound, though she was sure it was written on her face, this was not painful like she expected. As Inuyasha made sure there was no blood, he put the kimono back with a little help from Yuki, who was grinning like a Cheshire cat as everyone applauded. Mrs. Higurashi, Izayoi, and Nishi all joined the couple at the alter and were all handed drinks.

"To the parents of the bride and groom, for raising such a wonderful and beautiful couple," Myoga said as he raised his own cup, "may they produce you many grandchildren to spoil." The audience laughed as everyone chuckled and raised their glasses to that toast before sipping their drink. Inuyasha and Kagome were swept away to change as the guys all showed the guests where to go for dinner. Kagome was separated from Inuyasha again.

"So, felt that good, huh?" Sango teased as Kagome blushed bright red while the two laughed.

"Now I know why you two were always so loud," Kagome said as the two laughed even harder and nodded. They helped her into a new gown and changed themselves before walking out of the room to see Sesshomaru, Kouga, and Inuyasha waiting for them. Inuyasha grinned at her as he noticed the dress allowed for his new mark, which was forming perfectly, to be seen by everyone. He pulled her close and kissed her softly as the other four beings headed off to dinner.

"You looked as beautiful as an angel," he said as she blushed. "Now I see you're not quite so innocent." Kagome laughed as they followed the others.

They relaxed as they enjoyed the traditional dinner, all eight courses, before everyone gathered to dance and enjoy each other's company. Inuyasha refused to leave his mate for a moment the whole night as Kagome enjoyed his arm around her waist. Yuki and Sango cooed and taunted the young newlyweds.

"Just be careful, you two," Kagome threatened as they eyed her warily, "You're doing this soon enough on your own. Keep up the antics." Yuki grinned as she nodded in agreement.

"Yes, because there is only so much you can do to torment me or my mate," she said as Sesshomaru looked between the two and shook his head with a sigh. "Okay, maybe just me." Kagome laughed with her as everyone seemed to speak at once.

"Alright, we need both families to get together for a photo!" someone called. Kagome laughed as everyone got together and smiled. As the camera flashed she felt Inuyasha's arms tighten around her a bit.

"Not a fan of camera flashes?" Kagome teased.

"Nope," he said amused, "it's more I'm just comfortable like this." Kagome laughed and kissed him on the cheek as he grinned at her.

"Well," she said as they looked at everyone around them, "we have all the time in the world to stay this way." He chuckled and nodded in agreement. She was right, they did have all the time in the world, they've battled the worst how much more chaotic could life get? Right?

* * *

And with that, we're finished! It took a lot of time, coordination between us (a shocking thing), and variations of the story, but we're finally done! Thank you to everyone who enjoyed the story enough to follow it, or us, or to favorite us or it! I really hoped you enjoyed it! ~Glitter

I can't believe it's finally done! Sorry, I know, a lot of the hold ups was on my end. I have four stories I'm working on, one that will actually be published (hopefully!), and my job and school so I apologize. I hope everyone enjoyed the story, please don't hesitate to review your thoughts! ~Angel


End file.
